Until next time
by kelsie19
Summary: When Kurt gets offered an internship in NY after he graduates he and Blaine end up breaking up because of distance. They end up running into one another when Blaine goes to NY for an audition with his Brother Cooper who he now lives with in LA!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story plans on being at least 15 chapters long because i have this story in my head but i guess it really needs a start to explain how the story got that way and with the season 3 Finale it sorta left it so i could set the story up so thanks Glee. Rated M for future chapters and go easy on me, this will be my FIRST time writing a fic like this and please give me an honest opinion of it because if its pure shit i will just stop while I'm ahead. I know i have grammar issues and Its not perfect but i hope to work on that in the process of writing this.**

* * *

The wind blew the night air threw the window giving Kurt a chill,

"Here, cover up." Blaine told him as he handed him the blanket.

It had been a month since graduation and Kurt's head hurt almost every night due to headaches because he couldn't stop worrying about what he was going to do about college. Blaine had been there for him every step of the way trying to help him find other places in NY that took late applications and there weren't many, Kurt even broke down and started to apply for local jobs in Ohio telling Blaine he would just stay in Ohio for another year and they could go to NY next year together, they could apply to the same places and everything could work out the way they wanted it to. Blaine thought about how nice it would be to have Kurt for another year, to spend his senior year with Kurt and then they could both say goodbye to Ohio and spend the rest of their life happy in NY, but Blaine knew very well Kurt didn't want that, not that he didn't want to be with Blaine but that he didn't want to be stuck in Ohio for another year. He wanted to be in NY more then anything and Blaine was going to make it happen one way or another.

"You have been to good to me ya know?" Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they sat on the couch in Kurt's living room, Blaine reached around to pull Kurt close resting his hand on his waist. Kurt took the opportunity to toss his legs over Blaine's that were hanging off the couch and his arms went around Blaine's neck as he give him a hug. Kurt could stay like this forever, wrapped up in Blaine forgetting the world but the wind blew again and he got another chill.

"I told you to cover up, or i could close the window?" Blaine reached for the blanket again but once again Kurt denied it.

"Also, I'm your boyfriend Kurt, I'm here for you always" both boys smiled at one another and Kurt allowed him self to curl up next to Blaine and turn his attention back to the TV, they just started to watch The Notebook and Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how Kurt had told him he wanted to grow old with him, he would have moments where he pictured them sitting together on a porch somewhere drinking tea and just enjoying each others company.

"Kurt, did you really mean what you said about us and the Note-" Before he could finish Kurt's lips were on his, it was a soft kiss but full of passion.

"Of course i did, Blaine i want everything with you. As sad as i am about not getting into NYADA it just means that i really never have to say goodbye to you" Kurt looked into Blaine eyes and as much has that made Blaine's heart beat faster he knew Kurt was hurting.

"Kurt you are going to NY, i don't know what its going to take but I'm going to make your dreams come true okay? because you have made one of my biggest dreams come true already"

Blaine never really felt LOVED, his family of course loved him but he always felt as if something was missing. Cooper was always nagging him and he picked up a lot of it from their parents wanting them to be the best of the best! So when he fell in love with Kurt and Kurt told him he loved him back it was as if something clicked and Blaine had never felt so happy.

"You have bigger dreams then me Blaine." Kurt had turned his head now back to the TV knowing what he was talking about, Blaine could be the silliest of romantics sometimes.

"Yeah you're right, who needs you anyways" Blaine was of course joking and Kurt knew it so he nudged him with his elbow.

"I love you, all things aside Kurt i want you to be happy and succeed in everything you put your mind into" Blaine had reached down to tangle his hand with Kurt's.

"I love you too, can we just watch the movie and not spend another night worried about the future?" Kurt had been skipping over the subject a lot lately saying he didn't want to think about it but Blaine knew he was racking his brain about it all so he would just give in and let Kurt relax. Both boys feel a sleep towards the middle of the movie and were woken up by Finn a little before 10 pm.

"Blaine its almost 10, if you are gonna help me out tomorrow you better get home and get some sleep" Kurt was still sleeping next to him with his head laying on his lap, finally curled up in the blanket.

"Yeah Finn I'll wake him up in a second and get going, thanks again for giving me a Job at the shop" Finn ended up going to Georgia but he was only there for a few weeks and headed home and told Burt he wants to take over the tire shop for him. Blaine had been over for dinner one night talking about he wouldn't mind having extra cash next year while he was in NY so Finn offered him a job to save up the little cash he did make.

"Yeah no problem man, just make sure you get a good nights rest, tomorrow is gonna be busy." Finn walked into the kitchen and left Blaine to wake up Kurt.

"I'm up, don't bother." Kurt said as a whisper right as Blaine was rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, i don't want to move but if i don't get some sleep Finn's liable to fire me" Blaine started to move as Kurt sat up to face him

"He would never fire you because i would kill him Blaine." Kurt smiled and curled him self back up into Blaine.

"Kurt i really gotta go" Blaine moved another inch but Kurt just took that inch to get closer.

"Just stay, we can sleep on the couch and you can just ride to work with Finn in the morning" Kurt was rubbing little circles into Blaine's upper arm now with his thumb.

"I would love that Kurt but I've stayed every other night for the past 2 weeks and I'm sorta forgetting what my own house looks like" Blaine laughed a little but he saw the aggravation in Kurt's eyes.

"Fine, tomorrow we are having dinner with-"

"Your Dad, i know Kurt." Blaine was finally off the couch and he placed a little kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth.

"Until next time" Kurt said as Blaine pulled away and pulled his jacket on.

"Until next time" Blaine said back and he walked out the door. Kurt curled back up on the couch with the Blanket and was sleeping with in seconds.

They had been saying that to one another for what seamed like months now, Kurt thought i would be cute to have a little line like in the movies and Blaine was the one who came up with it, they ended up sitting for hours on Kurt's bed coming up with cheesy lines laughing when some of them were just to cheesy.

"Love you later" Blaine didn't like that one.

"Love you forever" was another one of them but they thought it was silly because of course they would love each other forever.

"Until next time" seamed to fit with them because when they came up with the line the were thinking in the long run and taking into consideration Kurt moving states away and not really knowing when they would see one another again so "Until next time" stuck and it was their thing.

Blaine was home before he knew it, pulling into the drive and making his way into the house but he made sure to check the mail before going inside. He placed the mail on his dresser grabbed some Pj's and headed to the bathroom to shower, after spending all day at work and then with Kurt a long hot shower always felt so good. He took his time just enjoying the warmth but then the water started to turn cold so he finally gave up and stepped out and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and did his nightly skin routine which seamed to become longer ever since Kurt showed him how many ways to make his skin look good, once he was finished he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and made his way back to his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed. He rolled over to turn off the light and caught a look at the mail on his dresser, he didn't even see what was all there but he figured it could wait till morning. The light was off and with in minuets he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Blaine's alarm went off around 7 am, giving him about 15 minuets to get ready which was plenty considering he didn't need to look all amazing when he would be working in a tire shop all day. He rolled out of bed and stumbled to his dresser to pull out some clothes and his work suit and walked off to the bathroom, it took him about 20 minuets to get ready so he didn't have time to get breakfast but he figured he would just skip it and beg Finn later to let him go get lunch. Kurt always sent coffee with Finn to work for Blaine so he knew he would at least have that to count on! He grabbed his keys and his bag and was out the door and driving with speed, he never liked to be late to anything and Finn had already said something to him about them being really busy so he knew he would need to be there on time today or Finn may end up mad with him. It had been a long time since Finn and him had problems but Blaine was sill worried about Finn liking him because he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with Kurt and having his brother in-law hating him.

"Brother in-law" Blaine said out loud as he reached the shop. It was crazy to think of such things but he was just so in love with Kurt he couldn't help his thoughts sometimes.

"You were almost late" Finn said as Blaine walked in and placed his stuff in the office.

"Sorry i know, i didn't even get the chance to get breakfast PLEASE tell me Kurt sent coffee?" Blaine stood waiting for a reply.

"Its in the thermos" Finn pointed to the desk and Blaine sighed, thank god for coffee he thought.

"I'm gonna have you at the counter for most of the day but we may need you to assist us if we need it so just be ready for anything okay?" Finn was looking at some sheets in is hands and Blaine just nodded as he poured coffee and made his way to the front of the store.

It was a rather slow day Blaine thought, with the way Finn was talking he thought for sure he would be super busy but he sat around most the time, taking info from customers and making copies and placing tools on the right trays for the guys who needed them. It was just past noon and there were 5 cars in the shop for simple things and Blaine thought it was a good time to ask about lunch

"Hey guys, what do you say i run out and grab some lunch. I was thinking Pizza, I'll pay" the guys all looked to Finn to wait for a reply and finally Finn gave in and nodded towards Blaine. He returned with 2 large pizzas and he got him self some bread sticks and a salad. the day seamed to drag on from then Blaine thought for sure time had stopped until his phone went off.

* * *

**3 New e-mails and 2 text messages**

The E-mails could wait because the texts were from Kurt

**Kurt 1:15 pm: "Did you like the coffee this morning? i put a little bit more sugar in this time because i knew you would need a little pick me up"**

**Kurt 1:30 pm: "Wow i guess you guys really are busy, text me when you get a second to your self"**

**Blaine 1:32 pm: "Hey sorry, i was cleaning up my lunch and a customer came in and i had to tend to him, the coffee was great thank you. This day seams to be going on for ever though"**

**Kurt 1:35 pm: "I'll give you a nice back rub when you get here, it will make everything better"**

**Blaine 1:37 pm: "I will be there as soon as i go home and shower, dinner is at 6 right?"**

Blaine got called to help with one of the guys in the back and he left his phone on the counter, about 20 minuets later he came back to find 2 more texts from Kurt.

**Kurt 1:39 pm: "Yes, my dad is suppose to stop by the store and pick up the things i need to cook so we should be ready to eat around 6:30 ish."**

**Kurt 1:48 pm: "Looks like you got busy again, love you and see you later"**

**Blaine 2:18 pm: "Love you too, sorry. be there soon."**

His phone was back in his bag and he was right back to work, things seamed crazy after lunch until they closed at 5, Blaine had an hour to get home, shower, and be back at Kurt's. All he wanted was to go to sleep but then he thought about that back rub and there was no way he was turning down the chance to have Kurt's hands all over him because lets face it, Blaine was still a teen boy. Blaine was home, showered and dressed with in 25 minuets and he finally had a minuet to him self so he decided he would send Kurt a quick text letting him know he was on his way and then he would finally check his E-mail

**Blaine 5:37 pm: "Be there soon need anything from the store?"**

Blaine closed the conversion and opened his E-mail, the first one was from Rachel.

* * *

**Dear Blaine, (All of her E-mails started like this)**

**Thanks for not judging me for checking up on Finn, i miss him and i really hope hes okay. also if we could just keep this our secret that would be great. I miss you all and hope to see you all soon.**

**-Rachel**

* * *

Rachel had sent him a long e-mail about how she was worried for Finn and Blaine felt bad about going behind his back but he didn't see any harm in letting Rachel know Finn was doing okay. The second E-mail was his monthly news letter from _Bow-ties and more _and the third one was from NYADA. He click it quickly and opened it up.

* * *

**Mr. Anderson, While we love the passion you show for your friend Mr. Hummel we are sorry but we just can't accept him at this time, however we have heard many amazing things about him from not only yourself but Miss. Berry has also sent us E-mails about how Mr. Hummel would be a great person to have here with us so we would like to offer him something else. We have a small drama program that we have summer intern spots open for. We have sent a packet of info to Mr. Hummel about a week ago but we haven't heard anything back. The internship starts in just 3 weeks and we only have 2 slots left open so please be sure to have him contact us as soon as possible.**

**- Sincerely, Margie newton.**

* * *

Blaine shook his head a little, had Kurt not gotten the packet yet? or had he gotten it and just not said anything to Blaine about it? so many things running threw his head, he closed his E-mail and then noticed a text from Kurt.

**Kurt 3:40 pm: "The only thing i need if for you to get here and eat dinner with us so i can ravish you after my Dad and Carole have gone to bed."**

Blaine pushed his phone into his pocket but stopped quickly when he caught the Ohio state envelope on his dresser. He had sent in many letters to places all over trying to Put in a good word for Kurt but he hadn't heard back from any of them. He ripped open the letter and read threw it quickly. By the end of the letter his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest, They had sent a letter back letting Blaine know they had a few openings in the fashion course and they were looking for people to fill them classes and they thought Mr. Hummel could be one of them people.

Blaine had done it, he got options for Kurt but then it hit him. if Kurt chose NY he would be gone in less then 3 weeks and he would have to say goodbye to Blaine. If he chose Ohio he would be with in driving distance and they would have all summer to be together before classes started. He knew right away what Kurt would choose but he shoved the letter into his pocket and finally made his way out the door to drive to Kurt's.

He arrived at 6 pm sharp. He knocked on the door and Carole had answered it.

"Hi Blaine, have a good Dinner, I'm taking Finn out to see a movie. I begged Burt to go with us but Kurt said you guys had Dinner plans." Carole had on a nice sun dress as Finn all but ran past her to the car.

"MOM COME ON THE MOVIE STARTS IN 15 MINUETS" Finn yelled from the car and Carole rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes i wonder if he ever wants to grow up." she laughed and made her way to the car as Blaine closed the door behind him. Kurt was in the kitchen chopping up some tomato's and Burt was in his chair watching TV. Blaine knew he should just bring up Ohio and NY right away and get it done and over with but he stopped him self and decided to just wait until after Dinner, he slid in behind Kurt and grabbed his hips.

"OH, geez Blaine you almost gave me a heart attack" Kurt said as he jumped, Burt was walking into the room as Blaine leaned in and kissed the back of his neck.

"It runs in the family ya know, so watch out Blaine." Burt chuckled and grabbed the gallon of ice tea from the fridge.

"har har, i don't find that funny Dad" Kurt chopped the tomato's a little more harsh now but calmed when Blaine ran his hands up his back to grab his shoulders.

"Anything i can help with?" Blaine let go of Kurt's shoulders and leaned against the counter.

"Nope, just go sit. It will all be done with in a few minuets" Kurt shooed him away and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

"Hows it going at the shop kiddo?" Burt asked as he sipped his tea.

"Good, it gets busy sometimes but that's work right?" Blaine moved a little in his seat and he felt the letter from Ohio crinkle in his pocket, maybe he should tell Burt first maybe he would be able to help him talk to Kurt about it all. Yes that was a good idea, Blaine was reaching into his pocket to pull out the letter just as Kurt walked in with a bowl of salad and 2 more glasses of Ice tea. Blaine reached over and grabbed a glass and decided once again to just wait until after dinner. Kurt left the room and returned with a platter full of pieces of turkey with a lovely glaze on the skin, he placed it on the table and left and returned to the room 3 more times before all the food was on the table. They all dug into the food and chatted about various things, more about the shop, Kurt had mentioned how he applied to some of the stores in the mall today while he was out and Burt re assured him he didn't need to find a job because he always would have a job at the shop but Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"Dinner was great Kurt, I'm gonna go shower and watch some TV in bed alright?" Burt was carrying some plates from the table to the kitchen and Kurt shook his head letting his dad know he heard him. Kurt and Blaine where still seated at the table and Burt had insisted on taking the plates out. Kurt was the first to stand up, he grabbed his glass and Blaine's and gave them refills then motioned for Blaine to go into the living room. Blaine sat him self down and Pulled out his phone and the letter from Ohio placing them both down on the side table.

"So.. do you want it now... or later? Kurt was standing in front of him and he slowly rubbed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, Blaine let his head fall back a little.

"Whenever, but i need to talk to you about something so don't let me forget." Blaine closed his eyes and allowed him self to enjoy Kurt's hands, all of a sudden Blaine was being pulled up and Kurt sat down in the middle of the couch and spread his legs and patted the spot between them for Blaine to sit back down.

"mmhhmm" Blaine heard him self moan a little as Kurt worked his hands on his back, pushing hard in all the right places but then Kurt's hands where roaming up and down his arms and making their way to his chest where they rested for a few seconds and Kurt leaned up further to place kisses on Blaine's neck.

"Should we take this to my bedroom?" Kurt asked as a whisper in Blaine's ear. Just then Kurt rolled his hips and Blaine felt the friction against him and couldn't stop him self from falling back into Kurt. They were having sex weekly if not more before Kurt had got rejected by NYADA but ever since then Kurt had been so emotionally drained and Blaine worked so much they would just curl up and watch a movie and maybe make out and fall asleep with one another. It had been almost 2 weeks since they had full on sex with one another and Blaine found him self already half hard in his pants at the thought of having sex with Kurt. Blaine turned his head to the side to give Kurt more room to place kisses and he caught his phone in the corner of his eye.

"Wait.. Kurt before we get carried away i need to tell you something, because god knows once we get started i won't be able to think straight." Blaine blushed a little and Kurt just smiled into his neck and left a light kiss and then leaned back so he was no longer close to Blaine, Kurt patted the spot next to him and Blaine got up and sat back down and grabbed his phone and the letter.

"I have a few things for you, Do you want the good news first or the REALLY REALLY good news first." Blaine asked and held out his phone and the folded letter in each hand. Kurt looked at both of them confused but then pointed to the phone. Blaine set the letter down and played around with his phone to get the E-mail open and he handed it to Kurt.

"Read this." He told him and Kurt did just that, Blaine watched as his eyes got bigger and bigger as he read the E-mail and once he was done Blaine thought for sure he could see tears in his eyes.

"Blaine... i.. i don't know what to say i just.." Kurt handed the phone back and just looked at him and leaned in to kiss him but Blaine pulled back.

"Just hold on, now you have to read this one." Blaine pulled the letter out and handed it to him. Once again watching Kurt read it but this time his face looked empty.

"Is this really happening right now?" Kurt set the letter down on the coffee table and looked to Blaine.

"Please tell me you aren't mad." Blaine felt terrified but was calmed quickly as Kurt grabbed his hand and started to place quick kisses on his lips.

"That's silly Blaine, there is no way i could be mad. You just gave me so much and i don't even know what to say." Kurt's forehead was leaning against Blaine's and Blaine knew for sure now that he was crying, he felt the tears fall onto their intertwined hands.

"So do you think you know what one you are going to choose?" Blaine pulled back and allowed Kurt to collect him self.

"NY, hands down I'm going to NY Blaine, this will look great for next year when i try out for NYADA again." Kurt's face was light up and Blaine wanted to be happy, he really did but all the goodbye feelings that he just got over a month ago where back and he felt him self swallow hard.

"I got the packet, its up in my room but i just figured it was some silly sorry we didn't want you thing so i ignored it and just left it on my desk." Kurt stood up and all but ran to his room to get it. Blaine felt him self take a deep breath, Kurt was leaving in 3 weeks or less if he chooses NY. Blaine would be without him for the whole summer and with him interning he really didn't know if they gave him breaks for holidays or anything, Blaine was in full panic mode but he didn't show it. He calmed him self as Kurt made his way back down the steps.

"Blaine... whats wrong?' Kurt knew right away he was freaking out.

"I need you to read the info in the packet, and read it real good Kurt." Blaine took another breath as Kurt sat down and opened the packet. He pulled out 3 different booklets and there was two pages stapled together for him to read. Kurt read threw it all not once but twice and he still didn't know why Blaine wasn't just has happy for him.

"Blaine I'm missing something." Kurt handed him the papers and Blaine scooted closer and pointed out the second paragraph.

_"We will need you here in 3 weeks to start, please let us know if you are un able to join us"_

"Oh..." Kurt almost felt his heart sink, He would have to leave much sooner then he thought he ever would. Now he knew why Blaine was acting the way he was. Kurt reached over and grabbed the letter from Ohio state and read it over and if he chose them he wouldn't need to start classes until a week before Blaine had to go back to school. They could spend all summer together.

"Kurt just ignore this" Blaine said as he pointed to the letter, "You are going to NY okay? ignore my emotions. You have to follow your dreams" Blaine stood up and looked down at Kurt, he wasn't sure why he was standing but he just couldn't sit down. Why had he sent them stupid E-mails, he knew he was just acting like a child because all he wanted right now was to Lock Kurt away and never let him out.

"I get to choose what i want to do Blaine, Don't just assume okay. I have choices and i need to think about them" Kurt felt him self choke up a little and Blaine tried to hide his face by turning around but he already knew that Kurt would go to NY, even if it meant that Blaine broke up with him the way Finn did with Rachel. He wasn't going to hold Kurt back from anything. Sending out them letter's Blaine never thought anything would come of it and he was happy because he was able to do this for Kurt but what was going to happen now that they really would have to be apart from one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to the few people who sent me awesome reviews on tumblr and who have added this story to their story alerts! I have 2 more chapters written after this one so i guess we will see how this one does and if people still want more i will post them, If you have any comments or anything on the story you can find me on tumbler as Kelsie19 and I am taking good and bad comments about it.**

* * *

Blaine ended up staying the night at Kurt's, both curled up on the couch. It was a Saturday and it was the only day that Blaine didn't have to work in the shop, He woke up around 9 am and just allowed him self to be caught up in everything that was Kurt. Looking down at him curled up on his chest with their legs tangled to no end, the blanket that was over them was now on the floor because there was to much body heat and it was starting to get warm.

"I love you" Blaine whispered and it made Kurt squirm a little but he was quickly back to sleep so Blaine allowed his mind to wonder. If Kurt was to go away in just 3 weeks or less of course Blaine would have the shop to keep him busy but that meant all the summer plans he had would never happen. He has plans to take Kurt on a number of dates and to do as much as possible before they were both back at school, but when he found out that Kurt wasn't going to school Blaine had canceled a few of the bigger plans which he regretted now. Carole had passed by the couch now and Blaine caught the top of her head.

"I made some breakfast, care to Join me?" she said quietly to Blaine. As slowly as he possibly could he lifted him self up and out from under Kurt to join Carole, the only people who knew about anything that was going on was Blaine and Kurt and he figured maybe Carole could put his mind at ease.

"Carole i need to sorta tell you something." Blaine sat him self down and Carole already had a cup of coffee waiting for him.

"Drink up and then we can talk" she was in the middle of eating her eggs and Blaine nodded his head and grabbed a few pancakes from the plate in the middle of the table. Once they were both done eating Carole got up to get Blaine another cup of Coffee and then sat back down to listen to what he had to say.

"Whats going on Blaine?" Carole looked worried a little but she knew if it was anything big the boys would have said something right away. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted him.

"Carole have you seen my old work clothes i thought I'd go down and help Finn today, see how things are going." Burt was walking to the kitchen as he spoke.

"Oh hey Kiddo, why isn't Kurt up yet?" Burt grabbed a pancake in his hands and started to take bites from it.

"Actually Burt could you sit down for a second, I'm not sure if Kurt even wants me to tell you guys but i don't think i can be alone in this." Blaine took another sip of his coffee and Burt sat down.

"Okay whats going on?" both Carole and Burt said at the same time.

"Let me start from the beginning this may take a while." Blaine went on to explain everything, from the letters he sent out to the letters he got back, Burt's face lit up when he realized that Kurt must be so happy about it all but he noticed just how sad Blaine was.

"That's great Blaine but i don't see the problem, Kurt was going to NY before and you both had things worked out to stay together whats so different now?" Carole tiled her head a little and was confused.

"He has to leave in 3 weeks if he chose NY, if he chooses Ohio we will have all summer together. I guess I'm just scared because he will be interning which means who knows when we will be with one another again. Witch school i knew i would see him on Holidays but what if he doesn't get the chance to come home for a year I'm so scared of what will happen, i love him of course i do but so much can change in a year.

"Honey as long as you love one another nothing is going to change that." Carole reached for Blaine's hand and patted the top and then stood up.

"Now I've got to get going, Burt do you need a ride to the shop? and Blaine, tell Kurt we would love to talk about all this later with everybody okay? maybe we can come up with a plan." and with that Burt and Carole were up and moving and as Burt walked out of the kitchen he was surprised to see Kurt standing there.

"Morning Kurt." Carole said as they passed, he only nodded and then turned him self around to take place on the couch again. Blaine took a deep breath knowing that Kurt heard everything that was said and decided to go make sure everything was okay.

* * *

"You know Blaine, I understand you feeling the way you do but going to my parents isn't going to help any of this." Kurt was snippy at him witch was very rare.

"Kurt i didn't mean for it to be like i went behind your back or anything I just wasn't sure if you were going to tell them and well i think they deserve to know and i thought maybe some words of advice would help. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt on the couch.

"Blaine, this is just as hard for me ya know? I mean i know its putting you threw a lot but you act as if i don't even care that i will have to leave early, that we have less time then we ever expected. I don't ever want to be away from you but i have this second chance and i don't ever want to wonder what If." Kurt now had Blaine's hand in his own and was looking him right in the eyes.

"Sometimes it just scares me so much, NY isn't Ohio Kurt. You could change with in a week and i know you say we will never have to say goodbye to one another but Kurt..." Kurt pulled his hand back to him self and just looked at Blaine, why was everything so horrible lately between them? First the whole Sebastien thing, then Chandler happened and it just seamed like everything was coming crashing down around him.

"Blaine, do you love me?" Kurt was now looking down away from his boyfriends eyes.

"Do i love you, Kurt what kind of question is that. I love you more every single day." Blaine could feel him self swallowing hard and he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Then you have to trust that we will be alright." Kurt took a deep breath and scooted closer so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm going to NY Blaine, I know its the right thing to do and you have to know that i owe it all to you, YOU did this for me and you will never know how much i love you for that." Kurt grabbed the side of his face and pushed his lips together with Blaine's.

"I knew you would choose NY, I just wish i could come with you. Kurt I'm just so scared." and that was it, Blaine felt him self crying and Kurt just reached out to hold him and they both fell back to sleep on the couch.

* * *

It was hours later when Kurt woke up, Blaine this time was laying on his chest. He watched as Blaine snored a little and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Kurt no.. please.. no.." Blaine said in a whisper and the grip on Kurt got tighter. How was it possible for somebody to need somebody else so much? Kurt thought, he was going to break Blaine's heart by choosing NY but he knew he would regret it all for the rest of his life if he didn't go and he didn't want to be with Blaine years from now and have them fighting about what could have been so many years ago, he wanted to be with Blaine and never fight ever again. Why was Blaine so unsure of them all the time? why couldn't he just KNOW that nothing was going to happen.

"Blaine, I love you, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt held him a little closer and Blaine was awake now realizing that he was dreaming and Kurt must have noticed.

"I'm sorry, i really am. I just.. the dream it was so real." Blaine took a few deep breathes and held Kurt tighter

Dinner time came and went and Blaine decided to stay the night once again but went home first to shower and get a change of clothes.

"Love you, Until next time" Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed him.

"Until next time, Love you too." and he was out the door on his way back to his house.

* * *

"Blaine, I know you love spending time with him but don't you think you should sorta back off?" His dad was standing in his door way, Blaine never told his dad about Kurt not getting into NYADA nor did he mention to him anything of what was going on.

"Hes my boyfriend Dad so no i don't think I should sorta back off." Blaine stuffed a pair of jeans into his bag and went over to pick up his hair gel.

"Hes just some boy you dated in high school Blaine, life isn't a fairytale its time to grow up" His dad said it with a stern voice and walked away. Blaine huffed and tried to ignore him but he was right. it was only high school, he had never known anybody to really stay with their high school boyfriend or girlfriend, that stuff only happened in the movies. Not to mention the shock that his Dad was talking to him at all, he was never 100% okay with him being gay but he didn't say much about it. He would always try and push Blaine to do certain things (or another way of trying to make him straight) and Blaine would do it and laugh it off later, he just wanted to keep his dad happy.

Blaine was ready and out the door with in an hour and he decided to pick up some food on the way back to Kurt's, they were going to have dinner up in his room and possibly just forget about everything that was going on and just be with one another.

"Thank god you are here I'm so hungry!" Kurt was laying on his bed reading threw his cellphone when Blaine showed up.

"Me too." Blaine said as he winked and leaned in to give Kurt a kiss. As they pulled away Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine back knocking him off his feet to where he fell on top of him into the bed.

"Carole, Burt and Finn are out for the night, something about Dinner with important people" Kurt left small kisses along Blaine's jaw the both of their arms wrapped around one another.

"Kurt, would i be to much of a teenage boy if i just asked if we could skip all this and just get to it?" Blaine felt stupid after he said it but Kurt laughed a little and shook his head yes. Clothes were being flung all over the place until they were both just in their underwear. Kurt was now laying on top of Blaine rolling his hips in small circles as their mouths worked rough with one another.

"Kurt please..." Blaine could feel Kurt's cock pressing against his own and if they kept doing this it would all be over sooner then he wanted it to be. Blaine finally allowed him self to sit up and Kurt laid on his stomach and was reaching inside his bag next to the bed to look for condoms and lube.

"God i love you" Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine's hands running down his back to cup his ass, his fingers trailing over the underwear where his crack was. Kurt bucked his hips a little and Blaine took that as a hint, he reached up and pulled Kurt's underwear down just enough so he could expose him leaving kisses on his ass cheeks and then diving right in and licking around his hole.

"Blaine.. mhmm... I thought you wanted to just get to it?" Kurt giggled a little as Blaine stopped and made his way back up Kurt's back with his tongue. He reached up to grab the lube and condom from Kurt's hands.

"We are such romantics aren't we?" Blaine sighed as he pulled down his own underwear and rolled the condom onto him self. and he poured a little bit of lube on his fingers and didn't hold back at all shoving 2 fingers into Kurt to open him up. Kurt flinched and arched his back because it was rough but damn he loved it when Blaine was rough with him, everything was so raw and dirty and he never thought he would like that but he loved it.

"just do it Blaine.. Please.." Kurt was now fucking himself down onto Blaine's fingers.

"Its not gonna last long" Blaine breathed out as he coated his cock with lube. Slowly he pushed him self forward and into Kurt.

"Oh my god... yes.." Kurt moaned out as he gripped the blanket below them. Blaine didn't wait for him to adjust he pulled out and went right back in fucking Kurt until he he had to muffle his moans with his hand and he bit down to hard on his thumb and made it bleed.

"Kurt.. Kurt..." was all Blaine was able to say before he was cumming hard in Kurt's ass, his hips rocked rough back and forth and Kurt sat him self up a little and Blaine reached around and grabbed his cock to stoke it, with in seconds Kurt was cumming and both boys were covered in sweat and Kurt felt the extra warmness under him. Blaine pulled out rolled over taking the condom off to toss it in the trash, Kurt sat up to get a look at his Blanket.

"Great, now i have to wash them again, thank god i can just say one of us spilled our drink on it or something seeing as we were suppose to be having dinner." Kurt huffed.

"Sorry, i guess we never did eat anything i brought did we?" Blaine laughed a little as he looked over to the bags full of food that were sitting on Kurt's floor.

"No, but I'm sure after we take a nap I'll be more hungry then ever" Kurt stood up and motioned for Blaine to move so he could get the Blanket picked up off the bed.

"Nap sounds great." Blaine said has he found his underwear and Jeans and slid them back on. Kurt followed and did the same thing, at least if they were caught sleeping in bed they would be half dressed. Both boys were back in bed and curled up into one another.

"I can't believe just little over a year ago i wouldn't even talk about sex and we just had some of the dirtiest sex we have ever had." Kurt felt him self blush as he looked at Blaine.

"So many things can change in a year." Blaine said but as soon as he said it he wanted to take the words back because it meant so much more.

"Yeah i guess you are right." Kurt was half a sleep when he spoke.

"I mean we are just silly High school sweethearts anyways" Blaine wasn't sure why he had said that but it has been stuck in his head ever since his Dad said something about it.

"Its not silly Blaine, its just like the movies." Kurt yawned and scooted close to give Blaine a kiss to his cheek.

"Movies aren't real life Kurt." Blaine shouldn't have said that either, why couldn't he just shut up?

"Blaine can we please fight about this later I'm tired." Kurt rolled him self away from Blaine hoping he would just give it up.

"No, Kurt, NO. I'm sick of fighting. My dad was right, I need to grow up." Blaine sat up and was looking for his t-shirt.

"Since when do you listen to anything your father says." Kurt was now sitting starting at Blaine like this was a bad dream or something.

"He finally right for once, people who fall in love in High school never really end up together Kurt. Its stupid for us to think this is really going to last, You are going to be out in NY and somebody is going to come along and YOU ARE GOING TO FORGET I EVER LOVED YOU!" Blaine was yelling now, he didn't expect to yell but all this anger just came out of nowhere.

"Do you really believe that Blaine? that i could ever just forget you?" Kurt was on his feet now trying to make his way to Blaine but he was still sore from previous activity's.

"Kurt don't, don't come over here and hug me and make everything better because its not okay, this is it I'm done. I hate feeling this way and i hate knowing i will loose you soon so why not just do it now? lets break up, you move to NY and I'll stay here and maybe a year from now we can see whats going on. I can't allow my self to fall for a this fairytale we believe in and then have things come crashing down in the future." Blaine couldn't believe he just said all of that, he just broke up with Kurt.

"After everything you truly believe that that's the best thing?" Kurt was already crying, He had told Blaine he would never say goodbye to him but obviously Blaine didn't want the same things.

"Yes, Kurt i lo-" Blaine was then hit in the face with his jacket and Kurt was throwing things all over the place.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU JUST SAID GOODBYE TO ME BLAINE, HERE I WAS THINKING WE WERE OKAY. NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, I WAS NEVER SAYING GOODBYE TO YOU BUT I GUESS YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM SAYING IT TO ME. GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" Kurt was screaming so loud Blaine couldn't hear him self think. he quickly grabbed his things and left. Kurt slammed the door and locked it and ran right back up to his room and fell into the bed. He cried for what seamed like hours until his body was to tired to take it and he fell a sleep.

Blaine sat outside in his car for a few hours knowing he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Thinking he should just go back in and tell Kurt he was stupid and everything would be okay but then Burt and Carole pulled up and Blaine didn't want to cause any trouble while they were around so he just drove off giving Burt a small wave as he did so as he pulled away he thought about how he just up and left, He didn't tell Kurt he loved him, he didn't tell him until next time, He felt so empty. He pulled into his drive way and started to pound his fist into the steering wheel. He had done so much to be with Kurt and now it was all just wasted, He allowed him self to cry until he ended up falling a sleep in his car.

* * *

**The next Chapter jumps around a little bit but its needed to finally get to the place where the REAL story of it all begins. Once again thanks for reading and if you like it let me know, if you don't let me know also.**


	3. Chapter 3

One week, Kurt and Blaine had never gone a whole week without talking to one another since they had met. Kurt thought over and over again how he should just call him, or text. Just to make sure he was okay but he would think about it and get angry because he shouldn't be the one seeing if Blaine was okay, Blaine should be seeing if Kurt was okay.

"Alright that's that, the money has been transferred and Rachel says you can stay with her right? are you sure she has enough room?" Burt was talking but Kurt wasn't really listening, plans had been made in such short notice and it turns out that Rachel only lived a few blocks from where Kurt would be interning so she told him he could stay with her for a little while until he was able to find another place but none of it seamed to matter, he didn't have Blaine to share anything with. He had never felt so alone in his whole life.

"Kurt, hello? anybody in there?" Burt was snapping his fingers in front of his face and he finally realized that he was being talked to.

"Yeah, Dad sorry, Yes Rachel has a pullout couch that she said i can sleep on." Kurt was in his room trying to figure out everything he would need, He had contacted Margie Newton to see if the spot was open and she had told him of course but we will need you here a week earlier then we thought, Kurt only had one week left in Ohio. He already had most of his clothes packed away and he had another bag full of just supplies that he was instructed to get and have with him at all times while he interned, he had 3 bags total to go to NY with him. He was packing the last bag and it was full of things from his bedroom, of course he would be staying with Rachel but Kurt knew she wouldn't not want him to feel as if he were at home. There were some books and Kurt's Laptop along with nic-nacs and photos, Photos of Him self in high school during the days of Glee but most importantly photos of him and Blaine. He knew he shouldn't bring them but he couldn't just leave them behind, Blaine was everything to him still weather he liked it or not.

"Well Kiddo, I seen Blaine at the shop the other day. Told him about you having to leave a week early, he all but fell apart right in front of me and had to go calm him self inside the office. Why haven't you two made up yet?" Burt sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Dad its not that simple, he doesn't want me anymore. He thinks I'm going to become this typical gay New yorker and I'm not and i don't know how i can show him so its pointless, I miss him and i will always miss him but Dad he told me that we were just some silly high school thing and if that's what he thinks then i guess i have no choice but to think the same thing" Kurt felt his heart ache, he would never think that, not ever. Blaine was it for him and he just wasn't sure how or why things wouldn't just work out.

"I don't want to tell you what to do Kurt but that boy cried in the office for an hour the other day at just the thought of you leaving, I'd say he still cares." Burt patted him on the back and walked out and down the steps.

More days passed and it was the night before Kurt was to leave, he finally gave in after so many thoughts and sent a text to Blaine.

**Kurt 9:34 pm: "I'm not sure what to even say Blaine but i just want you to know i leave tomorrow at 10 am, I don't even know why I'm telling you but.. No i know why but it doesn't matter but please just know that you were apart of the best year of my life and that's something i will never forget, I love you. Until next time"**

Kurt had cried twice trying to type out the text thanking god he didn't give in and call him because he would have just cried the whole time. He waited and waited for a reply but there was nothing he tried to sleep but he ended up checking his phone every 15 minuets and finally when it was just past 3 am he finally gave in and went to sleep.

"KURT GET UP, Burt says you guys gotta get going soon and I'm already late at the shop." Finn was pounding on his door and yelling.

"ALRIGHT FINN I'm awake I'll be down in a few minuets" Kurt yelled out and sat him self up to stretch, before he did anything else he grabbed his phone and checked to see if there were any messages. There was still nothing, today was going to be so horrible and Kurt already knew it.

Between the quick breakfast and the rushing around to make sure they had everything time flew by before Kurt knew it was 9:42 am and they had to get going, his flight left at 1 pm and he wasn't sure how much security he would have to go threw. Burt already had everything loaded in the Car and Finn had said goodbye to him right after breakfast and then headed off to the shop It was once again a Saturday so Kurt knew Blaine had the day off, he wanted it to be like the movies, Blaine would show up tell him hes sorry and kiss him and everything would be okay. But it wasn't He walked out the door and said his goodbyes to Carole and then hopped into the car his head hanging down the whole time just wishing and wanting to see Blaine.

"Are you ready?" Burt asked him as he turned the car on.

"No, but there isn't much i can do about it now so lets just go" Kurt turned his head to hide his face but he couldn't hold back the tears, after everything that they had been threw, the first love, the first time, even their first fight. Blaine really didn't want him anymore Kurt was truly alone now and off to a city he barely knew. He was suppose to be happy about going to NY, So why did his heart hurt so bad. Burt pulled away and drove off to the airport.

"No sappy goodbyes now Kurt, I'm proud, you deserve to be here and you are going to do great things you hear me?" Burt was giving Kurt a hug before he was to walk threw the gates.

"I love you Dad, thank you for never leaving me." Kurt was in full crying mode now and Burt had to hold him self together.

"Love you too Kurt, now go off and be successful and make us all rich and famous" He laughed a little trying to make a joke so the mood would lighten up a little. Burt padded Kurt on his back and he walked off. Once he was seated on the plane he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**Blaine 12:24: "Until next time."**

Kurt couldn't hold back anymore he was curled up in his seat and the tears were flowing to the point where someone came over to see if he was alright, he simply shook his head yes and had to do whatever it took to calm him self down. He wasn't sure what it all meant but he knew the second he got to NY he would make a phone call to Blaine to figure it out.

Weeks went by and Kurt tried to call, or text Blaine but nothing ever came of it. He got into the swing of things every morning he left the same time as Rachel and he would return the same time as her and they both walked down the street with one another talking about their day and it was how it should be Kurt thought, this was all he ever wanted.

**Saturday, Kurt 1:20 pm: "Blaine please just answer me tell me to go away or leave you alone but don't ignore me"**

Kurt was sitting on his couch eating lunch it had been over a month since he got that text from Blaine and he wasn't just about to let it go.

**Sunday, Kurt 3:25 pm: "Blaine i know you are okay because i asked Finn but please why won't you talk to me?"**

**Monday, Kurt 2:15 am: "I miss you so much"**

**Tuesday, Kurt 8:37 pm: "I can't believe this is happening"**

**Wednesday, Kurt 4:47 am: "Why don't you want me anymore Blaine? do you know what this is doing to me? I'm drunk in some club somewhere with Rachel"**

**Thursday, Kurt 10:08 am: "I'm sorry"**

**Friday, Kurt: 5:13 pm: "Fine Blaine act like a child i guess we are better off without one another"**

Kurt was so fed up, why wouldn't he just answer him.

Time seamed to fly by, Kurt wasn't able to come home for thanksgiving but he would be home Christmas eve and Christmas day and then he had to fly back as soon as possible because Rachel was throwing a New years eve party and seeing as how they lived in NY Kurt didn't want to miss it. Burt greeted him at the airport with a hug that almost killed him, Carole and Finn too when they got back to the house.

"Hey Finn, hows he-" Kurt was sitting by the fire and it was just him and Finn so he took the only chance he had to ask him.

"I'm not telling you anything, I'm not allowed too. Blaine told me not to talk about his life with you and i have to respect that. Kurt nodded his head and Blaine was never brought up again that Christmas. Kurt thought maybe he would just show up at his house one day but if he wouldn't even answer him on the phone he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he seen him face to face.

Kurt's trip was quick and it was a great family Christmas and the pain of not having Blaine was slowing going away but Kurt always just felt so empty and alone. He was back in NY before he knew it and they were counting down till the new year, Rachel had a date and Kurt did also. Not by choice but Rachel had hooked him up with one telling him it was exactly what he needed. **! 5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Kurt turned to find his date to give him a happy new year hug but what he seen when he turned around was his date kissing another guy, he knew right then and there that's how his year was going to be. Lonely.

* * *

"Blaine you wanted to sing us a little something?" The kids were all back in school and Blaine and Tina were on the rise of becoming the top dogs around there.

"Yes thank you." Blaine stood up and took center spot.

"First i would like to wish everybody a happy new year and this is just a little something that i have been singing in my head for a little while now"

Blaine belted out the lyrics to "Part of me" by Katy Perry as the glee club sang back up and danced along. It seamed to be as if it was just another fun song to sing but some of the lyrics meant so much more to Blaine

"I just wanna throw my phone away, find out who is really there for me" Blaine made sure to sing this part louder then the rest of the song. Once he was done he took his seat again and Tina got up to talk about future set-lists, It was creepy at how much she reminded Blaine of Rachel now a days. Speaking of Rachel, his phone buzzed just as he got home from school that day alerting him he had a new E-mail

* * *

**Dear Blaine,**

**You know Kurt would Kill me if he ever found out you were checking up on him threw me right? Not to mention how awful hes been lately, He ended up getting transferred to another company and the work is 10x harder now and it just seams like hes ready to snap at any second. Thanks for the info about Finn, Its good to know hes okay at the shop and you said something about him helping out with the Glee club? that's great I'm glad he hasn't forgotten who he really is. Well gotta go, E-mail ya in a week or so unless anything comes up.**

**-Sincerely Rachel**

* * *

Blaine and Rachel had been talking to one another for what seamed like forever now, they both had people they were worried about so they made a deal to inform one another of how they were doing but it had to stay a secret. Blaine didn't want to avoid Kurt but he had to, he had to let him be and move on and Enjoy his time in NY and he didn't want to come between any of that. Time went on and the pain became less and less.

"Congratulations McKinley high class of 2013!" Figgens said into the microphone, the New Directions once again won at Nationals and it was Graduation time once again. Kurt had flew back into town for it Promising he would be there to see them all and he was keeping his word.

Kurt was in the stands with Rachel and Mike Chang, Santana and even Mercedes came back to see Sam. The names were being called and Kurt's heart stopped When Blaine was the second person to appear and get his diploma. Rachel leaned over to grab his hand but he pulled away. She knew how it felt, she had seen Finn earlier in the day as he prepared things with the Glee club and she knew how hard it was and she just wanted to be there for Kurt but he wouldn't allow her to be.

Once everybody was done and the parents were allowed to say hello and family and friends Kurt wanted nothing more then to find Blaine, he had no clue what he was going to say but he just needed to see him. he searched for 15 minuets and he never once seen any sight of him.

"Kurt, I know who you are looking for but hes not here." Tina was behind him hand in hand with Mike, they managed to stay together so why couldn't Kurt and Blaine?

"Tina, nobody will ever tell me whats going on with him. Please tell me something." Kurt reached out for her hand and she pulled him in close.

"Hes off to LA, His dad got him into a music program there" Tina wasn't suppose to say anything but Kurt looked so hopeless.

"His Dad?" Kurt asked with a confused face.

"Yeah he and his dad got closer this past year, He even showed up a few times for Glee stuff, i guess hes going to stay with Cooper while he's out there and his flight leaves tonight so he had to leave right after graduation." Tina once again said to much.

"Thank you." Kurt gave a hug and turned around because he needed air, he couldn't stand to be around all these people anymore. The cool air hit him like a ton of bricks when he made his way out, he sat him self down on the curb and just allowed him self to breath. It was really over, Done, Blaine was moving on with his life and he knew he had to also. He pulled his phone out and sent one last text to Blaine.

**Kurt 6:12 pm: "Until next time"**

* * *

**Okay, so like i said totally not the best writer and it may seam like I'm rushing the chapters but everything that's in my head takes place in the future of Klaine and i guess i just wanted a little bit if a build up to get us there! Once again thanks to whoever is reading this (if anybody is at all) Its just super fun to write a story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A year went by,

Then two years,

Then three,

Then four,

Blaine was settled into a large house with Cooper and Coopers soon to be wife Melissa, he had offered to get his own Place but Cooper loved having his little brother around and always insisted on him staying.

"Ya know little Bro, there is this huge audition going on in NY, I'm headed out there in a couple days, its on the weekend so you wont have to work and you wont have class so you should come with" Cooper was always getting Blaine to go to auditions with him, Blaine even met a guy there once and they went out on a date but came to find out he only dated him because he was Coopers Brother. He hadn't has a serious boyfriend since high school but that was the last thing he was worried about, He only had a few more weeks left of classes and he would be a collage graduate. He couldn't believe how fast time went by when you got busy and life happened.

"Yeah sure Coop, sounds good, Just make sure I'm back before Monday because if i don't take this test I'll be screwed." Blaine was on his computer posting his latest videos from the Gig he played a few nights ago, he and Cooper would play random places just for fun and to keep him self used to an audience because all the work he had done so far in LA was acting work for small parts in commercials or TV movies and there was never anything LIVE and Blaine knew deep in his heart he was a performer not an actor.

"Alright Blainey lets get to packing then" Cooper stood up and headed towards his room.

"Hey Coop, where at in NY is this audition?" Blaine was always scared of going to NY, he had been there many times over the past few years and was always scared he would end up running into Kurt and he just wasn't ready for that, His life was good and he didn't need anything coming in and messing it up. The E-mails from Rachel stopped a year or so after he moved out to live with Cooper, Finn ended up moving out to NY to be with her and they didn't have a reason to keep each other updated anymore on what was going on, He would think about sending her an E-mail sometimes but he hated to think about Kurt, he actually spend a ton of time closing him off from his Brian but when he did think about him he just got lost in his thoughts.

"Hum that NYADA place" its on the campus grounds inside the theater building, Its suppose to be for a new sitcom and they need very handsome men between the ages of 21 and 30 so we fight right in" Cooper was gone now off in his own room packing a bag.

"Coop i don't think i want to go" Blaine KNEW for sure he would end up running into Kurt now.

"Blaine get over it, Classes are already out for them which is why they are able to use the space, you wont run into him" Cooper knew all about what had happened between him and Kurt and knew every reason why he didn't ever want to go to NY.

"Fine, but i swear if hes anywhere around there Cooper i will fly back here alone, move out and never speak to you again" Blaine folded his arms and leaned in the doorway of Coopers bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah now go pack" Coop tossed a shirt at him to get him to shut up and go away but it ended up hitting Melissa instead.

"You two better be good while in NY, i don't want a phone call like last time, got it?"

Cooper and Blaine had bombed their auditions the last time they went to NY and ended up getting drunk and tossed in the drunk tank, It was all funny as hell to them but Melissa was the one who had to call in favors to her friends who lived in NY to bail them out.

"I was totally looking forward to being in a room with 15 other drunk guys, why do you ruin all the fun Mel?" Blaine joked as he walked away.

* * *

Kurt was done, He had completed 3 years of School at NYADA and he had a year of internship under his belt, only one more year to go and he would be able too add that to his list of growing things to put on Broadway audition forms. He had only gotten one call back ever since he had been there and it had been for him to be an understudy in "The fantasticks" which was off Broadway but it was close enough. Rachel however had gotten a great role in a brad new opening show, off Broadway once again but it was an original role and she was satisfied with it.

"Kurt did you see the new audition that's taking place tomorrow in the theater? its for a TV show i think you should go for it." Rachel was sipping her tea in their new little apartment that they had bought just 2 years ago, they figured it would just be easier to stay together then to be apart now, it would help money wise and they already knew each other so well so it just worked, Finn also lived with them so it gave him a little sense of home.

"Rachel you should know better by now that i sing better then i act so unless its a musical type show i don't see the point" Kurt was eating a cookie on the couch while all three of them watched some stupid reality TV show that none of them even liked but got addicted to.

"I already signed us up for it Bro, I figure why the hell not?" Finn had left his Job at the tire shop but he still owned the place along with Burt, they just had new guys running it. Burt checked in every now and then to make sure everything was good but other then that He and Carole spent most of their time on vacation, seeing the world as they would say.

"Its a sitcom about Dramatic arts from what i hear" Rachel said in an attitude.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be singing and dancing around looking like an idiot so this better be good" Kurt realized what he said and all three of them burst out into laughter, Their whole life was about singing and dancing like Idiots, its just what they did!

* * *

"Coop are you sure about this, this line in the script said the emotion was horny and I don't feel comfortable doing this," Blaine was whispering to his brother, they were in a room full of men who took far to long to style their hair and to make them self look good, Blaine almost felt like he was under dressed.

"Listen, just do your best and you never know what could happen."

* * *

"ANDERSON, ONE AND TWO" the Lady called from behind the sea of people, Finn and Kurt where sitting almost all the way in the back they had been late getting there because they got caught up in Rachel trying to prepare them.

"Anderson... Hey wasn't that Blaine's last name?" Finn looked around to try and see the men who got up to walk threw the doors but all he could see was the tops of their heads as people walked threw the doors.

"Yes, Finn glad you have a memory now sit down and wait," The moment Kurt had heard the last name he freaked out, but there were so many people with the last name Anderson, there was no way it was him.

* * *

"Told you i would suck at it, but congrats on the call back Bro" Blaine patted his brother on the back and found two seats in the other waiting room they where put into for Callback people, they were on the spot call backs and as soon as they were done with everybody they would start them. Blaine could still here the people being called in to audition and his heart almost exploded when the lady opened the other door to call the next name.

"HUDSON AND HUMMEL"

"Cooper.. Kurt is here, they just called his name, i gotta get out of here" Blaine was in full panic mode.

"Calm down, there is more then one person with the last name Hummel Blaine." Cooper rolled his eyes and went back to studying the lines he was giving.

"YES, Cooper there is but how may people do you know with he last name Hudson, and his acting partner for the scene was Hummel." Blaine felt like he was going to puke.

"Fine if you are so worried then go wait in the car, I'll be out as soon as I'm done" Cooper tossed him the keys and he all but ran out the doors and leaped into the car and locked it as if he was going to be safe from seeing anything. He closed his eyes and allowed him self to ignore the outside, he would only hear people walking by complaing how they didn't make it threw until once voice caught him off guard.

"Finn i told you it was pointless, Neither you or i made it past the first audition. I should have never let you con me into coming to this stupid thing" Blaine's face light up because he had not heard that voice in so long, he had an attitude and back then it would have annoyed Blaine but now it was like heaven. he opened his eyes to see Finn and Kurt standing 3 cars down and Rachel was in the front waiting for them.

"At least you can't say we didn't try, Geez Kurt" Finn then turned to get into the car but he caught Blaine looking at them from his car.

"Bla-" Finn took another look and Blaine quickly looked away.

"BLAINE" Finn yelled it out and Blaine knew he was seen, Finn wasn't just going to go away now.

Kurt was already sitting in the back seat of the car but he could see Finn pointing and yelling Blaine's name. He was so scared to look in the direction he was pointing so he just kept his face looking forward. Finn made his way over to Blaine's car and Blaine couldn't be rude so he quickly got out of the car to say hello.

"Hey man, so that was you huh? I take it you didn't make it?" Finn was pointing to the building, oh, Blaine thought. He must be talking about the audition. God he was in the same room with Kurt and didn't even know it.

"uh yeah, Hey Finn, no my Brother made it past though so hes gotta stay longer" Blaine kept catching glances towards the car wondering if Kurt was going to say anything or if it was just best to not say anything at all.

"Rachel what are you doing" Kurt said in a hushed tone. She was opening the car door to get out.

"I'm not being rude that's what, If you don't want to be rude either i suggest you say hello, Kurt its been 4 years I'm sure a quick hello and a chat wont be that big of a deal and with that Said Rachel was out of the car and saying hello to Blaine, she gave him a quick hug and finally Kurt allowed him self to look over at them. Rachel was showing off her new engagement Ring Finn had gotten for her, he said the old one was just back luck so a new one would work better. Finn was smiling and laughing and Blaine seamed to just be nodding and smiling a little when they talked. That smile, Kurt had wanted to see that smile for so long but it seamed at if something was missing, it wasn't the same simile, Blaine also looked as if he bulked up a little, he used to look so tiny but now he looked as if he worked out Daily, His arms where covered by a long sleeve shirt but Kurt knew Blaine's body back then and he didn't have arms like that before. Blaine looked over and seen Kurt was looking their way and they locked eyes for the first time in 4 years.

"Why am i doing this?" Kurt turned his head and spoke to him self but then opened the car door and got out.

"There he is, Kurt look its Blaine!" Finn was so stupid sometimes Kurt thought.

"Hello." Kurt reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey, its good to see you Kurt," Blaine lied, it wasn't good it was horrible. their hands touched and Kurt felt as if his whole body melted, just one simple touch was so much. Blaine also felt as if he was going to turn into a puddle of mud but he pulled his hand back quickly and composed him self.

"Blaine you know we were just gonna go get some Coffee around the Block you could text Cooper and let him know. we wont keep you two long" Rachel flashed her smile at everybody and the words that came next sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Coffee sounds great Rachel, its been a while since i have had coffee" Blaine pulled out his keys and asked what way the coffee shop was and all Kurt could think was how did Blaine get along without Coffee, it was his favorite thing back then besides.. and he stopped him self at anymore thoughts.

"No silly we will walk its only 2 or 3 blocks away, everybody walks in NY." Rachel grabbed Finns arm and started to walk, Kurt went to walk at the same time Blaine did and they bumped into one another,

"Sorry, go ahead" Blaine moved and allowed Kurt to walk in front of him.

"Blaine so how's.. Blaine where are you get up here i wanna know everything about you" Rachel made sure to get Blaine up right behind her which meant he was walking right next to Kurt, he had thought about how he would love to reach down and hold his hand but it was just the worst thing he could do.

"LA is good, I'm finished in a few weeks with school and i play gigs every once in a while just to keep my self loose with the audience, had a few cameos in TV movies and commercials but nothing huge, I live with Cooper and his soon to be wife Melissa" Rachel's eyes went big as he talked about the TV movies and what not, she could never imagine her self actually on TV she told him.

"Its not really a big deal but enough about me, Hows it here in NY, I've visited a few times with Coop but we only ever stay a day or two." Blaine looked to Kurt and all Kurt was thinking was how he had been in NY before and never even thought about visiting him, or how if they wouldn't have run into one another he still may have never seen Blaine again.

"NY is great" Finn chimed in. "I didn't think i would like it but the whole acting thing is cool and the Schools are great but I'm behind everybody else so i sometimes feel like I'm slipping but its working out." Finn looked to Rachel and squeezed her hand a little, they often worried about one another and if they were happy or not.

"Rachel you just passed the coffee shop" It was the first time Kurt spoke during their walk, they all laughed a little and took a few steps back and walked inside, Finn went and grabbed them a table and sat down with Kurt, Rachel normally always got their coffee for them.

"Rachel if this is too weird for him i can leave, I don't want anything bad to happen" Blaine was waiting in line with her to order.

"Blaine, hes fine i promise, he may be a little caught of guard but aren't you?" Rachel was right it was just weird but by this time tomorrow Blaine would be back in LA and he didn't have to worry about anything. Rachel was up at the counter and she was rambling out her order then she looked to Blaine and he said his and without any hesitation he said Kurt's also. Rachel looked at him with the saddest eyes.

"You still know his coffee order?" she was such a sap when it came to things like this.

"I'll never forget it" Blaine said with a smile and they turned to walk back to the table with coffees in hand.

"Here ya go, Rachel sat Kurt's down in front of him and took the spot next to Finn which left Blaine the spot next to Kurt.

"I won't bite you know." Kurt said as he sipped his coffee. Blaine sat down and they got back to talking about what had their life's been like for the past few years, Kurt didn't say much but chimed in every time Rachel would talk about something that happened with her and Kurt. Blaine thought to him self how Kurt was never that quiet before he normally had to kiss him to get him to stop talking back when they dated. Kiss, Kurt's kisses were always the best and Blaine felt him self loosing himself in his thoughts again but he was puled back down to earth when his phone went off with a call from Cooper.

"Hey, I take it things didn't go so well?" Blaine said into the phone as the others continued to talk.

"Actually little brother i have to be back here tomorrow to do a read threw so that's good news, where are you anyways?" Oh shit Blaine never let Cooper know where he was going.

"Down a few blocks getting Coffee, I ran into some hum.. old friends and we are catching up" Blaine made sure to sound sarcastic when he spoke so Cooper knew very well who he was with.

"Oh, Blaine I'm sorry Buddie, want me to come rescue you? say we have to go or something?" Cooper knew how much it hurt Blaine to think about Kurt, let alone he was around him now.

"No, its fine. The hotel isn't far from here I'll just walk or catch a taxi and meet you back there okay?" Blaine took another drink of his coffee and looked around to see if anybody was paying attention to him, of course the only person who was, was Kurt.

"Alright, I'll see you later then" Cooper hung up the phone and Blaine placed it back into his pocket.

"Sorry, Cooper said he gets to come back tomorrow for yet another shot so looks like i get to spend more time in NY." Blaine took the last drink of his coffee and Rachel squealed.

"YOU MUST come over for Dinner tonight, Blaine please? we could catch up more and i could grill you about all the LA gossip!" Rachel sounded so happy.

"I don't know Rachel, I mean is everybody okay with that?" and by everybody he meant Kurt.

"Fine with me," Finn said.  
"Sure" Kurt also said,

"GREAT, its sent then, Dinner around 7 and I'll send Finn to pick you up, what hotel are you staying at?" Blaine wrote down the hotel name and his phone number as they stood at Finn and Rachel's car, the walk back was quiet and Blaine just enjoyed being able to stare off and let his mind wonder.

"Its gonna be so much fun later!" Rachel hugged Blaine and Finn patted him on the shoulder. Kurt reached out to shake his hand again and the feeling of mushiness happened once again. Blaine then realized he would need a ride to the hotel now so he started to flag down a Taxi. Kurt and Rachel were laughing at him and Blaine caught them out the corner of his eye.

"Do you just want a ride Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Please? save me from looking like a fool?" Blaine laughed and so did Kurt, god Blaine had missed that laugh.

* * *

"RACHEL BERRY" Kurt yelled as they walked into their apartment.

"How could you put me in this position!, i wasn't about to say no and make things worse so i had no choice but to say sure." Kurt was tossing his coat on the rack and Rachel and Finn both rolled their eyes.

"Don't act like you aren't excited Kurt, the last guy you dated was 5 months ago and it lasted a whole 2 months until you found out he was nothing but a horn dog, don't sit there and act like you weren't thinking about how amazing he looked or just how adorable he still is" Rachel was right, the whole time at the coffee shop he had just been thinking, to much to the point where Rachel had to kick him under the table just to get him to talk.

"Rachel its been too long, what even makes you think he would even still like me like that? besides he broke up with me remember, hes the one who didn't want ME Rachel"

"Didn't want you my ass, if that was the case he wouldn't have been swapping secrets with Rachel threw e-mails then" Finn didn't mean to say that out loud but he did.

"RACHEL YOU EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW" Kurt yelled and pointed his finger in her face which made him laugh a little on the inside and think back to the time Cooper gave them acting class in high school. Rachel did just that, told him everything about the E-mails and how Blaine didn't want him to know because he wanted him to have a happy life in NY and not be attached to anything.

"You mean to tell me that while you watched me being depressed for a year you were talking to him the whole time?" Kurt felt hurt but at the same time it made him feel happy knowing that Blaine didn't just give up.

"So about Dinner" Finn spoke up and got a death glare from Both Kurt and Rachel.

"Go shower Kurt, get ready and make your self look good. Mission get Klaine back together is officially a go!" Rachel made some silly noises and zoomed off to her bedroom, Kurt could only roll his eyes at her but couldn't help thinking what if she was right? what if they were to get back together. No its impossible, they are both in separate places in their life it wouldn't work out.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOH Hey everybody, thanks SO much for everything! i NEVER thought anybody would read this let alone add it to favorites or send me messages on tumblr about it!**

* * *

"Are you really going over there Blaine?" Melissa had called to check up on them and Blaine knew he could always talk to his brother about stuff but Melissa always seamed to understand more so he explained everything to her.

"I think i sorta have to, I don't know. It all seams like a bad idea but maybe it will just be okay and then tomorrow after Cooper does his thing we will be on our way home and i can just forget any of it happened" Blaine knew that would NEVER happen but once he was back in LA things would be easier.

"You are one brave man Blaine Anderson, after that night you got drunk and cried and told me about everything i thought for sure if you ever saw him again you would just break down and you know neither your brother or i want to see that"

"Mel, my brother got so lucky with you ya know? i swear he needs you just about as much as i do sometimes." Blaine laughed a little but it was true, Melissa had only been dating Cooper for a few months before she moved in and they were engaged and madly in love and it took Blaine forever to warm up to her because he thought she was just using him for his money and fame, but when he seen just how happy they had made each other it reminded him of him self and Kurt when they where together. It sometimes made him feel lonely but so happy to know that she was going to be apart of his family soon because she was a great woman.

"Oh, Blaine don't make me blush now. Go to that Dinner, put on that charming smile of yours and show your friends what a great man you have become." Melissa also worked with people all day as a front desk clerk for an ad company so she was very good with always saying the right things.

"Okay, Hey Mel, thanks." Blaine would do just as she said and nothing would go wrong or at least he hoped.

"No problem, see you Tomorrow sometime?"

"Yup, gotta be back tomorrow because i have a final the day after on Monday, i was hoping to study a little for it while i was out here but looks like that's not happening." Blaine couldn't focus on school work if his life depended on it right now.

"Alright, let me talk to your brother for a second." Blaine got up from his bed in the hotel and handed walked over to the desk where Cooper was sitting and handed him the phone.

"Its Mel."

"Oh, k thanks bro" Cooper took the phone and continued to have his conversation with Melissa.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower do you need the bathroom before" Blaine asked Cooper real quick and he just shook his head no and went back to talking on the phone. A shower, it would give him time to think and just relax and its what he really needed right now. There was a mirror as soon as you walked into the bathroom and Blane stopped to look at him self.

"I wonder if i look any different..." he said as a whisper, just questioning him self as if maybe Kurt thought he was just the same old kid from High school or maybe if he seen him differently now. He let his mind wonder now at how Kurt looked, his hair didn't look much different just styled a new way, his body still looked slim but his face looked older but in a good way and maybe his shoulders were bigger but he couldn't tell because he had a jacket on. His legs went on for days still and his ass was still perfect and so were his lips.

"mmhmm" Blaine felt him self moan as he thought about the last time he had seen Kurt naked. He closed his eyes and started to undress him self for the shower. His cock was already hard at just the mere thought of everything and Blaine knew he would have to take care of that in the shower because he wouldn't be able hold back his thoughts during dinner tonight and maybe if he just released some of the pressure now he wouldn't be walking around with a boner later. He reached in to turn the water on and once it was warm he pulled off the last remaining pieces of clothing which were his socks and stepped into the water letting it hit his back first and trickle down between the crack of his ass and down his legs. He then leaned his head back to get his hair wet so he could get his hair and body cleaned off before he got him self off.

"Blaine your phone is going off!" Cooper yelled threw the door.

"So answer it Coop I'm in the shower!" Blaine yelled back as he was shampooing his hair. after the shampoo was rinsed and he started to wash off his body Coop was once again at the door.

"That was Rachel, she says Dinner has been moved up a couple of hours and that Finn is on his way here now to get you. something about wanting to spend more time with you was in there but i don't remember what was said."

"Shit!, Alright I'll be out real quick just entertain Finn when he gets here for me okay?" Blaine had to get him self off fast and get him self dressed and looking half decent in a matter of minuets. He reached down and grabbed his cock and started to stroke, placing his other arm on the wall out in front of him and leaning his head back so the water was now hitting his chest and trailing down past his hand where it was moving in quick strokes over his cock. He was close and could feel it but he didn't want it to be over yet, he started to think about Kurt once again and that's when he heard Cooper open the door and heard Finn talking. He needed to hurry so finally he just allowed him self to let go, tossing his head back and biting his lip to hide his moans as white spurts of cum shot from his dick and landed on the floor of the shower and were washed down the drain. He was panting hard and he took a second to calm down then washed off his hand and made sure there was nothing on him self before turning off the water and stepping out.

"Shit, HEY COOP?" Blaine realized that he had left his clothes in the room and didn't bring them into the bathroom with him.

"COOPER!" Blaine yelled but there was no answer, finally he just grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around him self and figured it would be fine because it was Just Finn and Cooper but when he stepped out and around the corner a little he seen Finn sitting in one of the chairs alongside Cooper and Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed eyes wide starring right at him.

"God Blaine, cant you get dressed in the bathroom we have company" Cooper shot him a sly look and oh, he did this on purpose.

"I called for you like 5 times, i left my clothes out here in my bag but i guess you didn't hear me" Blaine said with a whole lot of attitude in his voice.

"Whoops sorry Buddie." Cooper winked at him and then tossed him his bag which landed on the floor a few feet from Kurt

"Sorry about this, I'll be dressed and ready in just a few minuets." Blaine said as he picked up the bag and made his way back to the bathroom. Once inside he sat the bag down on the counter and looked at him self again in the mirror. His face was red and he knew it wasn't just because of the shower.

"Kurt... Hey.. Kurt.." Finn called out but Kurt's mind was gone, blown from his head, in another world.

"Kurt Cooper is talking to you." Finn finally got up and poked him and he was pulled back to earth.

"Oh, hum sorry Cooper what where you saying?" Kurt turned him self and crossed his legs on the edge of the bed, god how could he get half hard just by seeing Blaine half naked, wrapped in a towel with water dripping from his curls on his head or the little bit of his hip that showed when he bent down to pick up the bag from the floor and oh god his arms were for sure bigger.

"Kurt?" Cooper asked again and he realized he had let him self zone out again.

"Coop I'm sorry what?" He blinked and made sure to turn his attention to Cooper to really listen this time.

"Kurt if you want to stare at my half naked brother just walk into the bathroom I'm sure he wont mind" Cooper laughed and Finn felt him self snicker a little also, Kurt's face became flush and he had to hold back a smile because he thought about what would happen if he did just walk in there.

"Thanks, but no thanks Cooper now what where you saying?" Kurt needed to change the subject and fast.

"I was just saying how its good to see you guys again, and how great it is that you were trying out for that role today. I told you acting is where its at!" Cooper took a sip from his can of soda and waited for a reply.

"I prefer singing but yeah Finn made me go with him."

"Oh, so you want to be an actor?" Cooper and Finn ended up talking the rest of the time as Kurt just sat and thought about how Blaine was naked on the other side of the door.

"Right, so I'm ready when you are." Kurt heard Blaine before he saw him standing there. He had on dark jeans which were still rolled at the bottom like in high school and a long sleeve deep red shirt on, his hair was gelled but not like it used to be back in high school, it was styled and not just stuck to his head.

"Cool, Rachel is most likely already done with dinner" Finn stood up and shook Coopers hand.

"You mean shes done ordering out..." Kurt was also standing and shared a handshake with Cooper and he heard Blaine laugh behind him at his joke.

"I got a key Coop so don't wait up, get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow." Blaine grabbed the hotel key and his wallet and phone from the side table and stuffed them into his pocket

"Right... See you later little brother." Cooper plopped him self down into the bed and Finn started to walk towards the door. Kurt stood there waiting not wanting to start walking again and bump into Blaine.

"Gentlemen first" Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt felt his insides tingle. All three boys walked to the elevator and out to the car. Finn was inside the car first so Blaine walked around and opened the passenger side door for Kurt to get in, he wasn't sure why but it just seamed like the right thing to do at that moment. He then got into the back of the car and as they started to drive off. Kurt looked into the mirror and caught Blaine smiling back at him. The ride was quiet and short they could have even walked but Finn liked to drive around places.

"Here we are." Finn said as if to entertain Blaine for some reason. Kurt opened his door the same time Blaine did and they were both out and walking to the apartment building once again not saying a word to one another but sharing smiles. Kurt went up the steps first with Finn and Blaine following. There was 4 small flights of steps and their Door was all the way at the end of the hall. Kurt stuck his key in and before he could open the door Rachel was standing there with a great big smile on her face.

"This is going to be so great!" she almost yelled it and Kurt just rolled his eyes and Finn moved and allowed Blaine to enter then followed behind him and closed the door.

* * *

"This is a nice place you have here" Blaine was dragged threw the apartment by Rachel showing him every little space, even Kurt's bedroom.

"Rachel you go into my room and i will kill you." Kurt had sat him self down on the sofa in the living room which sat in front of a nice size television, the walls where a light yellowish brown and they had wood floors, the kitchen was small and off to the side of the living room which lead to a hallway where the bathroom and bedroom doors were.

"Don't worry Kurt we wont touch anything, just looking" Rachel called back but then pulled Blaine inside Kurt's room and started to show him photos that were hanging on the walls of them in school and her opening night for many shows. Kurt's room was full of photos it seamed, there were even photos in frames all over the small desk next to the bed. Blaine was skimming the photos quickly when he came across one that was familiar.

"Junior prom" Blaine jumped a little at the voice and noticed Kurt standing in the door way. The photo was of them at prom the year that Kurt had got crowned queen.

"Its about the only photo i still have of you and I, the rest are still back home in a box somewhere in my old bedroom." Kurt sat him self down on the bed and Rachel slowly moved towards the door.

"I'll just..." and with a swift move she was out and the door was closed.

"That was a fun prom, besides the drama. but your senior prom was better" Blaine was standing still just looking all over Kurt's room, the walls were a light blue color and his double bed had sheets and blankets that were brown and gold it made the small room look larger then it really was.

"What about your senior prom.?" Kurt wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what Blaine did at his last prom but he was curious.

"I didn't go, Tina begged me but i just didn't want to. I stayed home and my dad got take out and we just sat around and watched TV." Blaine leaned against the wall and folded his arms. That was one of the worst times he thought, he wanted nothing more then to be at Prom with Kurt again and because that wasn't going to happen he just didn't go at all.

"That's a shame, but i hear you and your dad are better with one another now?" Kurt lifted his legs to sit cross legged on the middle of the bed, he felt as if he was back 4 years ago when they would talk about their problems and then curl up with one another and watch some silly movie to make them forget about everything.

"Yeah, my Dads, Well hes better with me, its not at all like it used to be. He loves the idea of me living with Cooper and Melissa, something about his Boys taking over LA" Blaine laughed a little and shifted him self to lean on the oher foot.

"You.. you can sit down if you want." Kurt was so nervous, Why was he so nervous. It was just Blaine. god it was Blaine, he was there in front of him both of them living separate single lives, oh god he hoped he was single anyways. Blaine walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and faced Kurt so they could talk.

"Kurt look, I'm just gonna get this out of the way right now before this becomes even more weird. I'm sorry for never contacting you and letting you go the way you did but look at us now, look at how good we are alone.. well i mean.. not saying that you are.. I'm just.."

"I am Blaine, alone i mean. I don't date anybody, the last time i dated somebody he wanted to have sex in public places and I just wasn't into that." Kurt laughed a little and so did Blaine but then it hit him that he was no longer the only guy to ever sleep with Kurt, but that was a stupid thought because he him self had been with a few other guys since Kurt so of course Kurt would have been with other guys too. Blaine felt his heart ache just at the thought. Could he possibly be this Jealous over nothing?

"Last guy i dated only dated me because of my Brother so looks like we both know how to pick em" Blaine moved a little to pull his feet up on the bed and cross his legs the same way Kurt was. It was quiet for a few moments not sure what to talk about next, Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"Did you hear about Tina and Mike? they are expecting a baby soon, also getting married too from what Rachel says. She keeps up with all the glee club members on Facebook i guess."

"Yeah, Mike calls me every so often when hes out in LA for auditions and stuff, he stayed with us the last time he was out there and got that Gig dancing with Lady GaGa"

"I was so jealous of him, i asked him to get me an autograph but he said it would be unprofessional" Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed a little and Blaine just smiled, god he missed Kurt.

"I'm glad he and Tina stayed together i swear they were born to be with each other." Blaine really had never seen any other couple so much in love as them.

"Longest running couple from the Glee days that's for sure, i mean you could count Rachel and Finn but they broke up so many times, hell they break up with each other every weekend almost and are back together by Monday!" both boys were laughing now.

"High school sweet hearts together still, That could have been us." Blaine wanted to smack him self for saying that out loud.

"Blaine its not like.." Just as Kurt was about to speak Rachel was knocking at the door.

"Boys Dinner is here!" she said and then walked away. Both of them stood up from the bed not saying a word to one another and just walked to the kitchen where Rachel had plates set out on the small table they had. Blaine took a seat on the other side of Finn and Rachel and Kurt sat next to one another across the table. Dinner was great, it was just some salads and pizza but it was some of the best pizza Blaine had ever had or maybe it was just the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt while they all talked about various things.

"Rachel thanks for inviting me." Blaine stood and carried his plate to the kitchen.

"It was great having you hear Blaine, i haven't seen Kurt this happy since he won $30 that one time playing Bingo" She smiled and Blaine laughed a little at the thought of Kurt sitting around playing bingo.

"Just so you know that $30 paid for your Birthday gift Miss. Berry so i wouldn't make fun of me for playing bingo now." Kurt was standing waiting to place his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah, Oh Blaine every Saturday we watch a musical. Care to join us?" Blaine looked to Kurt for a quick approval and Kurt's face looked a little shocked.

"Thanks Rachel but i really should be getting back i don't know if Cooper is going to need me at all to run lines or anything" Blaine started to make his way to the door but was stopped when warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"We are watching RENT tonight Blaine, i know you can't turn down a chance to watch RENT" Kurt smiled and looked right into Blaine's eyes and allowed his hand to fall from his shoulder.

"That changes everything, I can't pass up RENT" Rachel clapped then turned her self around 2 times looking for something.

"Rachel are you alright?" Kurt asked as he walked to the fridge to refill his drink.

"Looking for the popcorn.. FINN WHERE DID ALL THE POPCORN GO?" Rachel yelled to Finn and he was there in seconds showing her where it was. Kurt offered Blaine something more to drink and he handed him his glass and Kurt refilled it. they then took a seat on the sofa with Blaine sitting on the end and Kurt was in the middle. Once Rachel and Finn finished with the popcorn Finn sat down at the other end of the sofa and Rachel went to the TV to grab a remote from next to it then walked back to check out the seating arrangement.

"Kurt you are going to have to scoot over, and not next to Finn because i want to cuddle up when the sad parts come on." she pushed a few buttons on the remote then put it back in its place. Kurt scooted over and was side to side with Blaine. Rachel sat down and they all felt a little squished.

"Here, Blaine if you and Finn just move your arms we can easily slide in next to you two and it wont be a problem" Rachel moved Finns arm and Blaine followed suit but instead of wrapping his arm around Kurt the way Finn did to Rachel he just placed it on the back of the couch. Kurt's shoulder was now pushed right up next to Blaine's side and he wasn't sure if he should be enjoying this as much as he was. The popcorn was gone about halfway threw the first song and Rachel offered to get more but nobody wanted any. Rachel was a sleep with in 30 minuets and Finn had pulled the two blankets off the chair next to them and tossed one to Kurt and covered Rachel with the other, he too was asleep with in minuets of getting cozy curled up with Rachel.

"This was always one of my favorite parts" Blaine said as a whisper and Kurt had no idea what part of the movie they were even at, he had spent the last 15 minuets staring at Blaine's leg pushed flush against his own.

"I like the end the most" Kurt figured he should say something back just so he didn't give him self away.

"Kurt this is the end" Blaine turned to see Kurt starting at him and then Kurt turned his head to see that the last song was being sung.

"Right.." he felt him self blush but he and Blaine were now just starring at one another.

"Kurt, Would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow morning?" Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted it to be a date but he knew that he wouldn't be able to spend all day tomorrow without seeing Kurt.

"Can i suggest something?" Kurt waited for Blaine to nod then he continued, both of them still just staring at one another with their faces just about a foot apart.

"Could you pick up Coffee then come here? I mean a coffee shop is great and all but we normally have Lazy Sundays and i just figured you could join us." Kurt's heart pounded fast in his chest worried he may have stepped over a line or something and then he was terrified that Blaine was able to notice how fast his heart was beating.

"That sounds perfect, say around 9:30 am?" Blaine knew Cooper's thing he had to go to was at 10 so he could easily wake Cooper up in the morning and he could Drop him off on the way.

"Yup, I normally make pancakes or waffles so don't eat anything okay?" The last note of the song on the movie played and Rachel was awake.

"Ahhh, I love that movie!" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Rachel you watched a total of maybe 40 minuets of it all and then passed out along with Finn" Kurt then got him self up off the couch and took a trip to the bathroom.

"Finn.. go to bed.. I'll be in after i take Blaine back." Finn sat up and stretched and then walked like a zombie to their bedroom.

"Rachel you don't have to take me back, I can walk." Blaine was standing now also stretching his legs.

"Blaine you obviously don't know NY at all, there is no way I'm allowing you to walk anywhere after Dark." Rachel walked over to slip on her shoes and pull on her coat just as Kurt walked back into view.

"Leaving? He asked while he watched Blaine slip on his shoes.

"I'm taking him home then I'll be right back, don't go to sleep on me Kurt." Rachel wanted to have lady chat after she had taken Blaine home and Kurt knew why she had said that.

"I wont, hum see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he moved in to shake Blaine's hand.

"Would you two just hug already, handshakes are weird." Rachel said when she opened the door to walk out. Kurt leaned in and rested his chin on Blaine shoulder and gave him a hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close, maybe it was even a little bit to tight. He pulled back a little to whisper into his ear.

"Until next time." and then pulled away and followed Rachel out the door. Kurt almost couldn't breath, he wanted to cry and scream and laugh and just everything. Blaine was everything and he honestly didn't know what to do with him self. Before Kurt closed the door he said it back not knowing if Blaine heard him or not.

"Until next time Blaine."

* * *

**Just wanted to post a quick list of extra special thanks to people who have added the story to their favorites and stuff so thanks to these wonderful people!**

**TheContamination, 20eKUraN11, JoshuaAshita, MellyGleek, S., swedenloveniff. AngelofAme, claudiasachse, foreverSCARLET, vaughn's girl 59, Meechely, lotr14, TashRose1,mvb3, BENSAR  
**

**And a special thanks to SakuraKiss96 for the review!**

**I hope the imperfections in the story aren't messing anybody up but like i said I'm working on it! I normally get lost in writing and i end up writing 2 chapters at a time so if anything there will for sure be an update with in days of the last one if not sooner. Also my tumblr is Kelsie19 so feel free to message me with ways you think the story should go because I'm leaning one way or another right now and I'd love to hear what you all have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooooooo?" Rachel had just gotten back from taking Blaine home and all but shoved Kurt down into his bed so they could chat.

"Rachel it was just old friends seeing one another, Nothing is happening. We talked about school and old boyfriends while we were in my room and any other conversations you were around for so there is nothing to tell." Kurt rolled him self over and pulled the blanket out so he could slip under it.

"Kurt, you know you don't have to lie it me, i can see it written all over your face at how much you still want him and love him. I have been there remember?" Rachel was right, Kurt had felt his heart melt at so many moments when Blaine would just simply look at him.

"I... I don't know... it just seams all to good to be true. Of course i still love him Rachel he was my first everything but we are in completely different places in our life and we live on the other side of the country from one another so there is no reason to get my hopes up for anything" Kurt had started to realize why Blaine had broke up with him in the first place, getting hopes up that they could make it when they were so far apart knowing that it could never work.

"Hes only here for one more day you know, and who did he want to spend his day with?" Rachel rolled her self off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Kurt, i know how confusing this all can be right now but you and Blaine have this connection i don't think me and Finn even have and if you are going to let it just slip away for the second time you are crazy, weather you just remain friends or become lovers again you can't just go back to not talking to him ever again."

"I didn't stop talking to him Rachel, he stopped talking to me." Kurt said this as a whisper because it was pain having to say them words out loud.

"Yes, but hes the one who offered coffee tomorrow right? Looks to me as if hes trying to make up for some time lost." Rachel closed the door and walked to her room leaving Kurt with his thoughts. Maybe she was right, or completely wrong.

* * *

"Why am i doing this, i said i wouldn't do this. I said i would go back to LA and forget i ever saw him but there i was sitting on the couch looking into his eyes and just something in me wanted to spend all the time i could with him, Coop.. Coop are you even listening?" Blaine was still in bed and told him self he would get up soon and shower but he just needed somebody to listen to him talk.

"YES, Blaine i heard you the first 3 times, now please just shut up and go shower this way i can get at least 10 more minuets of sleep before i have to get up!" Cooper pulled the blanket over his head as if it was a shied of silence and finally Blaine just gave up and rolled him self out of bed and took a shower. Once he was dressed and it was Coopers time to shower he figured he could send Melissa a text and see if she was awake but he didn't want to call seeing as how it wasn't even daylight where she was yet.

**Blaine 8:12 am: "Mel if you happen to be awake for any reason can you call me? i could use a talk."**

He sent the text and waited but there was no reply. Cooper was out and dressed and working on his lines again when Blaine's phone went off.

**Melissa 9:00 am: "Sorry hun, just woke up to pee and seen your text, sorry i know to much info. I don't know whats going on but i can already tell you this Blaine, Follow your heart. Now I'm going back to bed after i text Cooper good luck. Call me later if need be i want to hear all about Dinner."**

**Blaine 9:02 am: "and Coffee."**

**Melissa 9:05 am: "what?"**

**Blaine 9:07 am: "I'll explain later."**

"Blaine i know its a bit early but you ready to go? i want to stop off and grab something to eat before because i don't know how long i'll be there." Cooper was pulling on his jacket hoping Blaine would be okay with that because he was starved.

"uh yeah just let me call Kurt.. shit i never got his number hum.. just drop me off there before breakfast" he decided he would just said outside till around 10 and then knock at the door, he could always all Finn but the thought of waking Finn up on what they call lazy Sunday didn't seam like a good idea.

"You don't want anything to eat?" Cooper and Blaine were now in the elevator doing down to the car.

"Kurt said not to, something about waffles and pancakes."

"How sweet, cooking breakfast for you."

"Yeah and i have to stop off and get coffee.. wait.. Cooper no its not.. its just Coffee.." Blaine allowed him self to slip, he had been doing that to often lately.

"Right, lets get you that coffee so you can go play house." Cooper laughed as they got into the car but Blaine just looked to the ground, if he slipped up again like that around Kurt who knows what would come out of his mouth and what Kurt would even think of it. He didn't want to mess anything up like he had the last time. by the time they pulled up outside Kurt's apartment it was just past 9:20 and Blaine had figured it would be fine to show up just 10 minuets before it wasn't that early. Cooper had stopped off and got him self a bagel as Blaine got Coffee for him self, Kurt and even Rachel.

"Break a leg today Bro" Blaine said as he got out of the car.

"Thanks, tell the wife i said hi" Cooper winked and drove off before Blaine even had time to react.

* * *

"Kurt why are you awake so early on our lazy Sunday and why is there so many pancakes and waffles on the table?" Rachel was still half a sleep as she stood in her bedroom door way and looked out into the kitchen.

"Blaine is coming over remember..." Kurt was frantic going back and forth trying to get him self ready and making breakfast.

"No, Kurt i don't remember, maybe because you never told me." Rachel stood with her hands on her hips now.

"Oh well yeah Blaine is coming over for breakfast and coffee and i told him it was lazy Sunday so you and Finn can just stay in bed all day if you want."

"If that's a hint to leave you two alone all day then i get it, but you know the second Finn finds out you made food hes going to be out here."

"Well close the door before he sleep smells it or somethi.."

"To late, I'm awake and hungry." Finn walked out from the room and sat him self down in the chair and started to pile the pancaked onto his plate."

"Finn you eat all of those and I'll kill you, now I'm going to finish getting ready Blaine should be here any second." Kurt walked to his room and changed his clothes, even though it was lazy Sunday he couldn't just lounge around in un attractive pajama pants he had to at least find some that were cute. Once he was dressed in his best pair of Pajamas he moved to do his hair.

"Okay Blaine, its just coffee with an old friend. Stop freaking out and knock on the door." Blaine was giving him self a little pep talk before he knocked. When he finally reached out and did he wanted nothing more then to run away.

"Kurttttt Blaine's here" Rachel was just finishing up with Finn in the kitchen she only had one waffle while Finn seamed to have shoved his 5 in his mouth in record time and was already walking back to the bedroom to go back to sleep.

"Hes at the door and I'm going back to bed with Finn, so keep it down out there." Rachel was sorta bitchy in the mornings on sunday which would be why he had never seen her up before noon on Sundays. Kurt checked him self in the mirror once more and heard Blaine knock again.

"Coming" Kurt called as he walked threw the kitchen, he made sure to check the food once more to make sure it was still warm then he moved him self towards the door and opened it.

* * *

"Morning." was all Blaine said and Kurt felt his heart drop. He had on jeans once again that were rolled up at the bottom but this time he had on a solid black bow-tie with a black and white plaid shirt. His hair was styled the same way as before but it looked different some how.

"Hi, i mean good morning." Kurt allowed him in and closed the door. Once Blaine got a good look at Kurt he had to wonder how somebody could look so good in pajamas. They were dark blue and silk and the shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was done perfectly not a strand out of place. They just stood and starred at one another for the longest time until the coffee carrier started to dig into Blaine's hand causing him a little bit if Pain.

"Oh hum i got Rachel coffee too, not sure if she wants or if shes even here or awake." Kurt took the coffees from Blaine and moved towards the kitchen setting them down on the table.

"She just went back to sleep so maybe I'll just set it aside and if she happens to pop back out before it goes cold I'll let her know, sit, Eat, there was plenty of pancakes but Finn helped him self but there is tons of Waffles." Kurt sat him self down and Blaine took the seat next to him. and they both started to pile their plates with food. It was quiet for the most part but then Kurt reached out to grab his coffee but grabbed Blaine's instead.

"Kurt.. that's hum.. that ones mine" Blaine took the cup from Kurt's hand and set it down replacing i with the other cup that was sitting on the table. Kurt took a sip and almost choked when he realized it wasn't just plain coffee.

"Are you okay, is it to hot?" Blaine had a little piece of waffle on his fork and was about to take a bite.

"No its just.. this is my regular coffee, Blaine how did you..You still know my coffee order?"

"Of course, did you really think i would forget your coffee order? we used to go for coffee at least 5 times a week Kurt" Blaine then took the bite of his waffle and just smiled as he chewed.

"NY coffee will never be as good as the Lima bean" Kurt smiled back and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Once Kurt was finished he took his plate to the sink and started to wash off the syrup so it wouldn't be sticky for later when he really did the dishes. Blaine reached in to place his plate in the sink and his arm brushed up against Kurt's, they both stopped for a second and looked at one another but then Blaine quickly looked away.

"So what else do you guys do on Lazy Sunday? I mean i don't know how long i have but Cooper is suppose to call me once he knows anything" Blaine was leaning on the counter now and all Kurt could think is that this moment right here is how he would love every single one of his mornings to be.

"Well.. we normally don't wake up until way late and then we normally just spend all day in bed weather it be my bed or Rachel and Finns we just sorta hang out around the house doing whatever."

"We could hum.. i mean.. don't take this the wrong.. but.." Blaine didn't know how to bluntly put it that if Kurt wanted to lay in his bed and talk all day he didn't have an issue with that.

"Blaine, oh geez I'm sorry its not like I'm trying to get you into bed or anything its just.. okay I'm going to shut up now." Kurt turned the water off and then stood facing Blaine hoping he would just say something.

"No, i mean we could just hang out wherever and talk and if you wanted to lay in bed i don't want to ruin your Sunday." Blaine was really hoping he wasn't being to forward.

"Okay.. Just hum, let me grab my coffee then we can go be lazy in bed." Kurt wasn't sure how to say it and he know no matter how he said it, it would sound bad.

"Okay." Blaine followed after Kurt as they both grabbed their coffees off the table and headed for Kurt's room. Blaine walked in first allowing enough room for Kurt to follow in behind him and close the door.

"Hum, sorry i didnt' have time to make my bed just let me.." Kurt sat his coffee down and started to make his bed.

"Hey, no. its lazy sunday you dont get to make your bed." Blaine sat down and slipped off his shoes realizing he had left them on, he leaned back against the headboard and pulled his feet up on the bed. Kurt had no choice but to stop making the bed so he just lifted the Blankets and crawled in to sit next to Blaine.

"So what is life like for Kurt Hummel?" Blaine had set both of their coffees on the table and then reached over to grab Kurt's and hand it to him.

"Lame, you think because i live in NY it would be interesting but i have been here for 4 years now and have yet to just spend a day roaming around. The first year i was here as an intern i had to learn some of the places that were local and that took about 6 months, i was basically everybody's slave. I got coffee orders and picked things up and yeah i guess i did learn a little about the arts and what it took to become successful but once i finished the year internship i went out to try and get into NYADA again and this time they didn't even have a chance to say no because Margie Newton, who was my boss as an intern had wrote a letter to them saying if they didn't take me this year that they were crazy so i got in there and i have just another year to finish if i want or i can take longer and do more classes but I'm not really sure what i want to do yet, lots can happen in a year. Sorry that was mouth full I'll shut up now what about you? whats life like as Blaine Anderson?" Blaine had sat the whole time just watching and listening to Kurt he never wanted him to stop talking.

"Lame too i guess, my Dad got me into this small private college out in LA that has a great music program, it sorta reminded me of Dalton at times. I don't think i have learned much but i guess when you look back on it i have, i finish up in about a week as long as i can pass my final on Monday, tomorrow. I go with Cooper all the time to auditions and i have only ever booked maybe 4 of them, one was a mens jewelry commercial and all you could see was my neck and chin. They didn't even show my face." Blaine smiled and let out a small chuckle and Kurt's eyes drifted to his neck and thought what a sexy neck he had but then quickly looked back up to listen to what the rest Blaine had to say.

"Then there was that old navy commercial where i was in the shot for a whole 10 seconds along with 9 other guys dressed in polos and shorts. Then i was an extra in a TV movie, i played a guy ordering food in front of a couple that was arguing over socks. The last thing i did was i got cast as a high school kid who played in a band with his friends and i got to sing a whole line of a song that ended up getting cut from the movie anyways but after school i want to try and get into more music stuff, Cooper says I'm pretty good at writing and I'm not all that sure because i always thought I'd be the performer guy and i love to preform but i guess I'll see how that goes and i never know if I'll book something so life just happens and i go with it" Blaine also sat his coffee down and both of them were facing one another on the bed now.

"Who would have thought we would be where we are today in just 4 years." Kurt scooted down into the bed more to get more comfortable.

"Its funny how so many things can change but other things stay completely the same" shit, Blaine stop you are slipping again he thought to him self. and sunk down into the bed more. by now both of them were laying on their sides Blaine on top of the blanket and Kurt under.

"When Cooper calls and lets you know whats going on, What if he gets the gig? will you be back in NY with him?" Kurt almost didn't want to know the answer in fear that Blaine would say no.

"Not sure, it would have to be discussed with Coop & Melissa and myself what we are going to do" Blaine turned him self on his back now and yawned. In reaction Kurt yawned too.

"Kurt would you be mad if i said we should just take a nap? i mean i love sitting or laying here talking to you but its still early and.."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt sat up and grabbed his coffee to take one last drink then was laying back down in the bed.

"Night Blaine." Kurt reached over and touched the back of his hand and in return Blaine turned his hand over and pushed his fingers threw Kurt's so their hand was interlocked with one another.

"Night Kurt." Something was for sure happening, and neither one of them wanted to say a word about it in fear it may ruin everything, the fell asleep looking at one another and were out for a few hours.

* * *

When Blaine woke up he reached to stretch his arm out but it was stuck under something so he reached the other arm out to stretch it over and try and lift whatever it was off of his other arm, when his arm laid on top of whatever it was it moved and made a little noise and it was warm and smelled very good under his nose, finally his brain worked and he knew the smell was familiar. Blaine went stiff and opened his eyes to see Kurt's head laying on him, he was slightly sideways in the bed his legs still sunder the blanket and Blaine's arm was under him. Kurt's head was rested just under Blaine's chin with his cheek pressing to his chest and that's when Blaine had realized Kurt was on his side and that's why he couldn't move his arm, it was trapped and now his other arm was resting on Kurt's shoulder so he slowly moved it but Kurt moved again and made a small noise, he rolled him self over more and was laying on his side right up against Blaine now his head resting on Blaine's shoulder and his breath was on his neck.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, he didn't want to wake him but his arm was numb and it was starting to get painful. Kurt didn't weigh much but Blaine had to guess that his arm was most likely there the whole time they were a sleep, Kurt moved a little and wrapped his arm around Blaine's stomach. God Blaine could lay there for ever like this he thought if it wasn't for his damn arm. This time he just tried pulling his arm out as slowly as he could but when he moved it just the littlest bit he looked down and seen Kurt's eyes were open looking at him.

"This is the best Dream i have had in years." Kurt said with a smile and snuggled in closer to Blaine closing his eyes again and allowing him self to get a whiff of Blaine but something wasn't right, Blaine didn't smell right had he changed his cologne? or.. Kurt shot up out of the bed pulling the blanket down with him and rolling Blaine off the other side of the bed, Both of them on the floor now just looking up at the ceiling.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry i just.. I'm sorry." Blaine finally sat up and seen Kurt sit up too.

"Kurt, really its fine. It's just my arm was numb and..." both of them stood up and were just looking at one another now, Kurt picked the blanket up and tossed it back onto the bed just as Kurts bedroom door came flying open.

"Oh my god are you two okay in here?" Rachel was standing there with Finn behind her and the both were looking back and forth between them.

"Rachel everything is fine, we just.. woke up from a nap and startled one another that's all." Kurt would have to go into further detail with her but it would have to wait until later.

"Well, when you two are done tearing up the house Finn suggested to go out for Dinner but i said no so he said he would go out and get Dinner and we could eat here." Rachel was walking back towards the door now.

"Dinner? god what time is it?" Blaine reached into his pocket for his phone and he had 3 missed called and 4 text messages and it seamed to be just past 4.

"God, Kurt i didn't mean to just come over and sleep I feel horrible now." Kurt sat him self back down on the bed and Rachel and Finn had left the room.

"Its fine, Hear anything from Cooper yet?"

"uh yeah looks like he tried calling an hour ago, I'm just gonna step out and call him back." Blaine walked over and slipped his shoes on and Finn was walking out the door so Blaine just followed him out letting him know he was just making a phone call.

* * *

"Hey, there you are i thought maybe you got murdered or something" Cooper sounded happy so that had to be a good thing.

"Cooper, sorry i ended up falling asleep and just now seen you called how did it go?"

"You fell a sleep Blaine? at Kurt's apartment..." Cooper made a little cat call sound after he spoke.

"Shut up, its not like that. I'll explain later now tell me how everything went!" Blaine walked over to set him self down on the top step at the end of the hall.

"Looks like I'll be spending more time in NY soon, I GOT THE JOB LITTLE BROTHER!"

"COOPER THAT'S GREAT OH MY GOD! When do you start, have you talked to Mel? what did she have to say?"

"Woh slow down, I get to leave tonight to go back and pack some stuff then i come back here in 2 weeks and start filming the Pilot and if all goes well i already talked to Mel and she said she could talk to her company about moving her job to NY and we could find a nice little place here and get married out here and of course you are welcome to come with us but i won't really know anything until after we film and the show goes to the higher up people and they decide if they want to see more or not!"

"That's so great Cooper I'm so happy, really that's amazing we will have to work out all the details but yeah, when does our flight leave tonight?" Blaine never wanted to leave not after waking up with Kurt next to him.

"I already checked out of the Hotel and I'm over at a friends visiting sharing the happy news don't worry i made sure i grabbed everything i did a check over twice just to make sure. Our flight leaves around 10 tonight we need to be there around 8 so in like 4 hours? I'll swing by and pick you up and we can just head out from Kurt's."

"Alright, Coop really I'm so happy for you and i can't wait to see what happens, I'll see you in a few hours" only a few hours left to be with Kurt.

"See ya" Cooper hung up the phone and Blaine went on to check his text messages. 3 of them were from Melissa being excited over Cooper and one was from.. Finn?

* * *

**Finn 3:15 pm: Are you and Kurt ever going to come out and visit? -Rachel**

Blaine just smiled and placed his pone back in his pocket and walked back towards the door, Should he knock again or just walk in? he waited a few minuets and decided to just walk in. Rachel was on the couch there was no sign of Kurt. Blaine figured he was still in his room so he made a stop at the bathroom real quick then tapped lightly on Kurts door.

"Come in." Kurt's bed was completely made and the Coffee cups that were on the side tables were now gone.

"Hey." was all Blaine said. Kurt sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, Blaine turned around and closed the door and sat down.

"So?.. good news or bad?" Kurt leaned forward and crossed his legs Indian style then turned him self to face Blaine.

"Good, really good actually. He got the Job." before Blaine could say anything else Kurt's arms were wrapped around him in a tight hug, so all Blaine could think to do was to wrap his arms around Kurt. Just when Blaine was getting cozy Kurt pulled away.

"Blaine thats amazing, so whats his plan? when does he start filming?" Kurt was asking just as many questions as Blaine had just asked Cooper so Blaine sat and explained everything to him even how he only have maybe 3 hours or so left until he had to hop on a flight back to LA.

"Oh.. You're leaving? Kurt knew it was a silly question of course he was, its not like Blaine was just going to stick around for him.

"Yeah i sorta have too because of School but maybe when Cooper comes back I'll be able to come with him and we can have Dinner or something or.. I don't know, Kurt." Blaine wanted to say so much but knew he should just keep his mouth shut.

"Sounds great, here let me give you my number and you can contact me when you are back and we can set something up." Kurt reached out his hand waiting for Blaine to hand over his phone so Blaine simply reached in his pocket and handed it to him. Kurt typed out his name and number into the contacts and handed it back but let his hand linger a little longer, Blaine pulled away quickly and Kurt thought he had gone to far but then Blaine's hand was right back in his, this time his phone was gone and it was just palm to palm.

"Kurt, I don't know what any of this means" Blaine used his other hand and pointed to their hands resting on the bed.

"I don't either." Kurt sorta knew but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"KURT, BLAINE, DINNERS HERE" Rachel called out as she pounded on Kurt's door.

"Didn't she do the same thing yesterday? ruin a moment for us?" Blaine had slipped again but didn't even care because Kurt was smiling and his eyes were so bright looking right back into his own eyes.

"Shes really gotta stop doing that" Kurt joked and then stood up from his bed pulling Blaine's hand along so they were both standing now.

"Lets eat, then get you off to the airport." Kurt let go of Blaine's and to open the door and they both walked out.

"Really Rachel? you made Finn go all the way across Town to get this garbage?" Kurt made a nasty face and sat down on the floor in front of the couch."

"Veggie burgers and low fat french fries aren't garbage" Rachel huffed and tossed him a bag full of food. he handed fries and a Burger off to Blaine and Blaine took the spot next to him on the floor not even questioning why they were on the floor at not the table. Rachel was going on and on about how opening day was getting closer and closer for her off Broadway show and how excited she was and after this week she would be busy as a bee.

"Finn, i have heard all about Rachel and Kurt but what are your plans for the summer?" Blaine just wanted nothing more then to shut Rachel up and Kurt must have picked up on that because he was smirking as he glanced Blaine's way.

"uh School starts back up and i still have two years until i can finish or i can take more classes but I'm not sure, this summer uhhh.. We all have Jobs, well not Rachel anymore but Kurt and i do we work in the city during the summer and hand out flyers and put up posters and stuff like that for the theaters we don't get paid a whole lot but we did it last year and i just assume we will do it again this year?" Finn looked to Kurt but not even Kurt was sure of what was going to happen.

"Not sure Finn, we just got out of school last week so I'd like to enjoy time off while i can" Kurt had just finished his fries and was getting up to toss the garbage away

"Here, let me get that." Blaine stood up and took the trash from Kurt and went to throw it away, he caught the tail end of a conversation that Kurt and Rachel were having when he walked back into the room.

"Rachel shush he's gonna hear you, now I'll tell you everything later." Kurt sat back up and acted as if nothing had ever happened.

"Thanks again for dinner my treat the next time okay?" Blaine excused him self to go use the bathroom again and to check the time on this phone 6:26 pm. Cooper would be there with in an hour or so to pick him up. When he walked back out in the living room it was empty and he could hear Rachel and Finn inside their room so he just figured Kurt must be in his room also, once again he tapped on the door and walked in. Kurt was laying on his bed feet crossed at the end and he was checking something on his phone.

"Cooper will be here soon." Blaine didn't know weather or not to sit down again or to just keep standing because if he got back in bed with Kurt he may never want to get up again. Kut set his phone down and one again patted the spot next to him and there was no way Blaine was going to turn it down. So he sat and without even thinking about it their hands found one another again and rested on the bed.

"Blaine, would it be silly of me to say i don't want you to leave?" Kurt felt the lump in his throat and he did his best to swallow it back down but he knew his eyes were getting watery.

"Its not silly, not even close. If it wasn't for the fact that i have to finish up school i would stay longer Kurt i swear." Blaine squeezed his hand a little big tighter.

"Can i ask something? and please don't do it just because i ask." Kurt's heart was racing and he could tell Blaine's was too threw the pulse in his hand. Blaine simply shook his head yes and their eyes never left one another.

"Can we just lay here until Cooper calls? i mean.. can you hum.. " Kurt felt like a teenager again asking to be cuddled and Blaine must have caught on because before he was able to say anything else he was pulled onto his side and Blaine's arms were around him, his cheek resting on Blaine s chest again like it was when they had woke up earlier. Blaine rested his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and played with the little hairs that were there and Kurt stoked his thumb over Blaine's upper arm as he held on maybe a little to tight but neither of them cared.

"Blaine, when you left me 4 years ago i thought you hated me, but then Rachel told me how you guys kept in contact and it hadn't really hit me until just today at how you felt, how everything must have seamed like it was crashing down around you and as much as you wanted to hold on you had to let go." Kurt felt a tear run down his cheek and leave a tiny wet spot on Blaine's shirt, at the same time he heart Blaine sniffle above him and turned his head to look up. There was a tear almost to the bottom of his cheek and Kurt reached up and wiped it away.

"When you leave here today... just don't forget about me again okay?" Kurt was not stroking Blaine's check with his thumb and Blaine had tilted his face into the embrace.

"Kurt i never once forgot about you, and i never will. Now lets just enjoy this, right here right now" Blaine leaned down and Kissed his forehead, he knew now if anything that letting him self slip was the best idea he ever had. They both just lay there until Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket and it was a text from Cooper saying he was outside. Blaine sat up and Kurt followed him, neither one of them saying anything. Blaine knocked on Rachel's door to say goodbye but they were once again sleeping or busy with other things so he just left them alone. Kurt walked him to the top of the steps down the hall from his door.

"Text me when you get home, just so i know you are okay?" Kurt could feel the lump again but he wasn't going to let it win this time.

"Of course." and with that Blaine was pulling him into a hug, Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck and Blaine s wrapped tightly around Kurt's midsection. Time couldn't go slow enough for them right now, Blaine's pone buzzed in his pocket again and he knew it must be Cooper telling him to hurry so he pulled away from Kurt just enough so they were still holding onto one another and could see each others faces.

"Blaine i.." Blaine pushed his finger to Kurt's lips to shush him, then pulled it away and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, not what Kurt was hoping for but it would have to do.

"Keep any thoughts you have until next time." there is was, their cheesy one liner.

"Until next time" Kurt said it and placed kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine turned and walked down the steps without even looking back, Kurt went back into the apartment and looked out one of the 3 windows they had and could see Blaine coming out of the front of the building, he reached out to open the car door but then looked back up. Kurt wasn't sure if he could see him or not but Blaine simply smiled and got into the car.

* * *

** Thanks again for reading! i Promise the Rated M is coming soon but i just don't want to rush it. special thanks to Vivieena & FairytaleBeliever123 for adding this story to your alerts**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the longest Chapter so far. :D

* * *

Blaine's first night back in LA was quiet, he was thanking god for the time difference because he had his Final at noon so he figured he would just set his alarm and sleep. He was laying in his bed almost sleeping when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached down and pulled it out and couldn't stop him self from smiling.

**Kurt 2:50 am"I know there is a time difference but its almost 6 am for me and i have been up all night wondering if you made it okay."**

"Shit" he had told Kurt he would text him once he got home and never did.

**Blaine 2:52 am"Sorry, it slipped my mind and i was just so tired i walked in and went straight for my bed. I didn't even unpack."**

He waited for a reply and for some reason he was wide awake now.

**Kurt 2:54 am"Just glad to know you are okay, text me tomorrow after your Final. Night Blaine."**

To anybody else it would just be a simple text to make sure his flight went good but Blaine couldn't help but smile to know Kurt worried about him again.

**Blaine 2:57 am"I'm fine now get some sleep, I'll do one better and call you after i finish and Kurt, Until next time. Goodnight."**

Kurt felt his heart flutter when he read the text and set his phone down beside him, was it silly to sleep with a cell phone? it was his only connection to Blaine at the moment and he didn't want it to be to far away. he finally closed his eyes and allowed him self to go to sleep, with school out Kurt would need to find a job soon and he figured he would start as soon as possible because the sooner he found a job the sooner the time would pass and the sooner Blaine would be back in NY.

* * *

"Blaine, hey get up! its just past 10 and Mel made breakfast." Cooper had opened Blaine's door and closed it not even leaving any time to say yes or no to waking up. When he moved to stretch his arms over his head something fell on his head, his phone was still in his hands with Kurt's text messages open. He must have fallen asleep and forgot to set it back on the table next to his bed, he figured he should get up and shower then grab some food maybe even some coffee and prepare for his Final since he didn't use any of his free time on the weekend like he was suppose to.

"Morning sunshine!" Melissa was sitting at the little corner nook that she insisted Cooper install after she moved in, sipping on some orange juice and what looked to be Eggs and bacon on her plate.

"I'm not really sure what you want for breakfast but i went shopping while you guys were out so just pick something and I'll cook it up real quick for you." Blaine checked his watch and it was already 11:08.

"Can i take you up on the offer after my final? maybe some lunch, i think I'm just gonna grab some Coffee on my way out.

"Coffee? Blaine the past how ever many months or years i have lived here i have never seen you drink Coffee" Melissa rolled her eyes and Cooper had just walked back into the room with a bowl of cereal and a glass of Milk.

"Oh, no Mel you see he Kurt drink Coffee all the time, its sort of their thing." Cooper took a big spoon full of cereal and Blaine just glared at him.

"Blaine you never did tell me what happened, Am i going to have to ring your neck to get answers?" Melissa made a circle with her hands as if she was choking him and they all laughed a little.

"Look, Cooper had to listen to it all on the flight back home so you are more then welcome to Grill him, I have a final to take care of." Blaine smiled and turned ignoring the glare he was getting from Melissa, he grabbed his keys off the hook by the door and walked out. He didn't study like he wanted to but he was so done with even trying to he just figured he would do his best and hope it would be good enough, he stopped off and got coffee but only drank half of it by the time he had to go in for the final.

* * *

"Kurt... Kurt are you sleeping? Kurt I'm hungry and Rachel is gone preparing for next week and i don't know where she hides all the good food."

"Finn i just went to sleep, find the food your self." Kurt pulled his phone to his face to check the time and it was 3:30 pm, Blaine should be doing his final right now was his first thought and then OH geez 3 in the afternoon he really shouldn't have stayed up all night waiting for Blaine to text him.

"On second thought, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Kurt heard Finn say "YES" as a victory and walk off, If he didn't get up soon he would just end up coming back so may as well. He slipped on an outfit not trying to look good just so he wasn't in his Pajamas from yesterday and didn't even bother with his hair nobody would be seeing him today anyways seeing as how he slept till 3 pm. He would go out first thing tomorrow morning looking for a Job.

"Bottom shelf, in the fridge behind the grapes you will find the cheese, and on the second shelf behind the tomato's you will find the chopped up chicken i made the other day, lets make our self's some chicken wrap's.

"I was thinking more along the lines of chocolate cake but sure that sounds good." Finn went to the fridge to find everything as Kurt got out the frying pan so he could fry up the wraps to make them crispy and warm. He really did like days like this, just him and Finn doing whatever they wanted. Rachel always tried to control everything and when she wasn't around it was just peaceful, both boys were so happy when they found out she would be gone every day from 2 pm until 10 with work.

"Finn hand me the chicken so i can heat it up in the pan a little with the wraps" Finn handed him the chicken and the cheese then moved to get them something to drink.

"hum, where does she hide all the soda?" Finn was standing there with both glasses in his hands looking back and forth in the fridge.

"Soda isn't in the fridge, there are cans in the bottom cupboard to your left." Kurt had just finished warming everything up so he placed the chicken and cheese into both wraps and closed them up tight and allowed them to cook for just a little big longer to melt the cheese.

"Why is all the good stuff hidden where i can't see it." Finn opened the cupboard and pulled out two cans of Soda and was working on getting ice.

"That's the point Finn, you can't see anything that low unless you bend and Rachel knows you aren't going to go threw all the trouble just to find something." Kurt laughed and flipped the wraps over to heat the other sides a little.

"Are you saying I'm lazy or something?"

"No, Finn i know you aren't lazy its just.. never mind lets eat" Kurt placed both wraps on one plate and grabbed another as he walked to the table. Finn joined him and they both ate, Finn of course was done with in minuets and was up again grabbing the grapes out of the fridge to place some in a bowl.

"Whipped cream is in the left drawer under the broccoli if you want it." Kurt would have never told Finn where any of this was in fear of Rachel killing him but today he just didn't care. Today was a good day and he wasn't about to let anything ruin it.

"Wanna watch some TV or something?" Finn had one to many scoops of the whipped cream in his bowl of Grapes and was shoving them in like it was his last meal while sitting on the couch.

"No, I'm actually going to be on my computer for a little while looking for a job." Kurt refilled his glass with water and made sure to hide all evidence of his and Finns dinner.

"Yeah if you find anything that i could do let me know okay?"

"Sure thing" Kurt turned and walked to his room and closed the door. He checked his phone before sitting down and there was nothing, it was well past 4 pm now and just last week Kurt took his final and it only lasted 2 hours so another hour and he would be on the phone with Blaine. He popped open his laptop and powered it on, checking his facebook and other various sites before looking up local jobs threw Google. There were so many but none that has any interest to him, the poster thing he and Finn did last year was on the list so he decided to put his and Finns name down for that again. There were a few for Party planning and of course Kurt would be amazing at that but he had just spend the past 4 years in School for Dramatic arts and figured he should be trying to do something there, he found a section for jobs in theater and most of them were female audition's or jobs that asked for females. Finally he stumbled across a few auditions for males age 19-25 and there was only 3 Jobs listed to he put all of his info in for them, tomorrow would be better because he could actually go out and look and not just be stuck to a computer screen. He checked his phone again and it was only 4:40 pm which meant Blaine should be done soon but he had nothing else left to do, he opened facebook again and started to look threw pages Rachel had sent him threw messages that he told her he looked at but never did.

"McKinley high GLEE" was a group he had been added into so he decided to check it out, seeing various posts by Rachel with comments from Santana and Mercedes and there were videos and tons of photos so instead of reading all the comments he just decided to watch the videos and look at photos. The first video he came across was newer, it was of Tina and Mike saying hello and showing everybody her engagement ring, telling everybody about the baby and saying how they can't wait to see everybody sometime next year at the wedding, It was a video blog and under it was tons of others, Britney had made one but it was just her sitting there the whole time, the others had made them also mostly talking about their life and Kurt seen the one Rachel and Finn made and decided to scroll right past it, he lived their life, he didn't need to see it on video. There was a video from Blaine that was posted a month ago, it was only a minuet and 1/2 long. Kurt clicked play without even thinking twice.

"uh, Hey guys, Blaine Anderson here. I'm not sure really what to say but uh I live out in LA with my brother and his soon to be wife,"

it was just Blaine, sitting at what looked to be a kitchen table, he had on a nice dress shirt and all Kurt could really make out behind him was a light green wall with some photos on it.

"I finish up school soon and I'm not really sure where i want to go from there. Life is okay but it could be better, I'm gonna keep this short but i hope we can all see each other at Mike and Tina's wedding and yeah, see you all later"

his life was just okay? Kurt hated knowing that Blaine was living just an okay life, somebody like him should be living a full life and should be happy all the time. He moved on to other videos which were just of performances that had been recorded threw the years on peoples phones, he stopped scrolling when he came across one Tina had uploaded.

"Its not unusual Blaine Anderson" oh, this was the day Blaine had transferred to McKinley, the video started as Blaine was already into the song and he watched him dance around and remembered feeling so silly watching him but at the same time it was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. The video panned over to them dancing with one another and then BOOM the piano was on fire and the video stopped. All the other videos were mostly of Rachel so he didn't even bother to watch them, there was only one other video that popped out to him.

"Somewhere only we know Warblers" it was uploaded by Blaine and it looked to have been recorded at Dalton and Kurt knew they hadn't sang that song there it was on the steps of McKinley. He clicked the video and it opened up, Blaine messing with the camera to turn it on and then they were all standing waiting for Blaine to take his place.

"This ones for you Kurt." Blaine winked and they started the song, Small movements were made and it was if they were just rehearsing the song but why had Kurt never seen this? why didn't Blaine show him? Kurt got lost in the song until his phone went off. Blaine was calling, he tried to pause the video but it wouldn't work and he didn't want to just miss the call so he moved off his bed and answered it hoping he wouldn't be able to hear the video in the back.

"I did it, Final is done and i find out tomorrow if i passed." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Hello to you too." Kurt smiled.

"Hi, sorry, how was your day?" Kurt could hear people talking behind Blaine so he figured he was just now getting out of class, he didn't even wait until he was home to call him. Why did that give Kurt butterfly's?

"Boring, i slept most of the day, woke up, made Finn and I dinner then looked for jobs online until you called." The video was still going and it was almost at the end and Blaine was belting out the lyrics.

"Kurt are you.. what are you listening to?" Crap, he was caught.

"I found these videos on facebook, was just going threw them. How come you never showed me this?"

"Because you seen it in person, i figured you didn't need to see it on video too. I only posted it because Rachel asked for a video of the Warblers and that was the only one i still had." He never intended for Kurt to see it.

"Well its great you know." Kurt sat him self down on the bed and the video had ended.

"Have you looked at any of the photos?" it was quiet now so Kurt figured Blaine was in his car.

"Not yet, should i be worried? do i look horrible or something?" Kurt was scared now clicking as fast as he could to find the photos, there were albums, all the couples had one even..

"Oh, we have an album." Kurt clicked the album cover and there were 31 photos of him and Blaine from sectionals and Nationals they had attended, to their days at Dalton when they first started dating. The last photo in the album was of them a week or so before they broke up and Kurt couldn't help but see how happy they were.

"I Told Rachel not to but everybody got one, even Rachel and i have one with our ONE photo in it from that date we went on. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed but Kurt was silent.

"Kurt, are you there... Kurt?"

"Yeah sorry, its just.. Blaine.." Kurt didn't realize he was crying until he spoke.

"Kurt are you okay, I'm sorry I'll just.. I'll call back later if you want."

"No, don't' please don't. I'm just looking at the photos and seeing how happy we were, and then in the video blog you posted you said life was just okay. It shouldn't have been like that. Our life's should be amazing and they..."

"They aren't because we aren't together" Blaine finished his sentence and they were both just quiet for a moment.

"Kurt I'm coming back in 2 weeks, and i can promise you its not because i want to spend more time with my Brother." Blaine felt his throat tighten up but was able to calm him self down.

"I miss you already." Kurt wanted to say I love you but knew it was just too soon.

"I miss you too, I'll be back before you know it and we can figure this, us, all out when i come back okay?" Blaine didn't want to get off the phone but he needed to so he could drive home.

"Okay, Until next time?"

"Until next time, Kurt." They both hung up the phone at the same time and just took a breath, this was all happening so fast and neither one of them wanted any hearts to be broken again but it all just seamed as if they were them again, Kurt and Blaine. It was as if the past 4 years didn't mean anything, time didn't mean anything.

* * *

It was just past 1 am and Kurt knew he should be sleeping if he wanted to get anything done tomorrow er, later on today but he was laying in bed and reached for his phone.

**Kurt 1:03 am"Are you still awake? I figured it was only 10 there so maybe you were but if not I'm sorry and I'll talk to you tomorrow."**

Kurt rolled over and tried to get comfortable, thinking about how Blaine was in his bed the last time he was there. How the pillow that he had used had a little Gel stain mark on it and Kurt wasn't even mad because it just reminded him of Blaine every time he seen it or how when Blaine held him he rubbed his back a little which sent chills all threw his body because he wanted nothing more for Blaine's hands to be on him, rubbing his back and maybe allowing his hand to go a little lower and gripping onto his ass cheek. Just the thought was driving Kurt insane, he allowed his mind to go a little bit further thinking how amazing it would feel if Blaine pulled him on top of himself and their body's were flush against each others, completely naked, both of Blaine's hands now squeezing his ass making Kurt moan.

He shocked him self when he really did moan and it wasn't just in his thoughts. Blaine must be sleeping because he didn't text back so Kurt allowed his thoughts to continue.

"mhm yes.." Kurt said it out loud but was sure to be quiet about it, he was picturing Blaine sucking on his neck like he used to back in high school, leaving small kisses in places then full on sucking Kurt's skin into his mouth, his hands running up from his ass to grab onto the back of his head and tilt it more. Kurt's hips thrusting down into Blaine's to cause friction.

Kurt rolled him self over now and started to rock his hips into the bed, it wasn't warm like Blaine but it would have to do for now.

"Blaine, yes, please, touch me." Kurt rocked his hips harder now and pictured Blaine running his hands back down to his ass and spreading his cheeks so he could run a finger over his hole.

Kurt pulled down his Pajama pants and looked to his side to see the door and make sure he had locked it just in case, once his pants were removed he laid back down on his stomach and did as if Blaine were doing in his thoughts.

"I want you do bad. Blaine please." Kurt was whispering into the side of his pillow now as his fingers moved over and over again on his hole. He then picture him self being rolled over and Blaine running his hand down from Kurt's neck to touch just the tip of his cock.

Kurt once again did as he thought in his head and before he could think anything else he was stroking him self, just quick flashes of Blaine in his mind, the way his tone body looked and the way he looked the day he had just gotten out of the shower at the hotel.

"God, yes, Blaine.. Blaine... His words were quiet moans as he allowed him self to let go, cumming hard onto his stomach and some of it running down to land on the blanket. Kurt's eyes were closed, he imagined Blaine one last time coming close to his face to kiss him and that's when he heard a noise. It sounded like somebody was calling his name and it was loud and muffled but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He sat up and wiped him self up with his pajama bottoms and tossed them into the hamper and pulled the blanket off the bed and he heard the noise again. this time was louder and somebody for sure was yelling his name! He followed the sound until he lifted his pillow from his bed to see that there was a call in progress on his phone. He lifted the phone and turned red with in seconds when he realized that Blaine was on the other end.

"Kurt.. Kurt i know your there, i can hear you breathing into the phone now." Blaine was just about as shocked as Kurt was when he had gotten a phone call and could only hear muffled words sounding like his name and then he could hear skin on skin and then he had realized what was going on. Kurt still didn't speak so Blaine spoke up once more.

"Kurt, if you are at all embarrassed right now please don't be, because that would mean that the hard-on i have right now is embarrassing too and i for one have never been more happy." Blaine wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say but it got Kurt to start talking

"Blaine i feel so dirty right now, I.. its not.. Please don't think I'm some sort of pervert or something its just i was thinking about you and it lead to.. God anything i say right now its just going to make things worse." Kurt found him self another pair of Pajama bottoms and was slipping them back on as Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, If it makes you feel any better i got off the other day at the hotel thinking about you, I know it still embarrasses you but we are grown men and well, yeah." this whole conversation was awkward but he didn't want Kurt feeling that way, he knew from things in the past Kurt wasn't always okay with talking freely about sex so he tried the best he could.

"I just feel so stupid." Kurt sat him self back down in bed and covered him self up with the sheet, pulling down the pillow with the stain on it and holding it to his chest.

"Its not stupid Kurt, it was hot. I may need to go take a cold shower after we hang up." Blaine laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Just promise me this never comes up in conversations ever again? I have only been back in contact with you for less then a week and you have me over here feeling like a teenager again with all these thoughts." no god, Kurt had no idea why he just said that to him.

"I want to take you out on dates Kurt, i want to get to know you again, i want to be cheesy and walk you to your door and maybe after a few dates you can call me again like you did tonight..." Blaine was making a joke and Kurt caught on.

"Very funny."

"Okay, i was kidding about the phone call but I'm serious about the dates, I want us to take this slow and be able to know each other again and not just go off things from the past."

"Fine, we will go on three days and then maybe I'll call you." Kurt didn't realize that they had both been flirting over the phone for the past couple of minuets but once he did it gave him butterfly's again.

"Deal, I'm going to try and get some sleep now and uh maybe take a shower. Call me tomorrow?" Blaine yawned and rolled him self over and bunched up his blanket next to him to cuddle up with.

"I'll call you after my Job search" Kurt pulled the pillow closer to him and closed his eyes, he could almost smell Blaine.

"Until next time." Blaine let out another yawn as he said it.

"Until next time" Kurt hung up the phone and made sure to place it on the nightstand now. He was asleep with in minuets. His phone went off again but he didn't hear it.

**Blaine 1:38 am"Miss you"**

Blaine ended up taking care of him self before he went to sleep, he just replayed the noises he had herd Kurt making on the telephone over in his head and he was done before he wanted to, he cleaned him self up and was curled up in bed and sleeping. These next two weeks were going to be the longest ever.

* * *

Kurt was up bright and early even though he didn't go to sleep until late, his alarm was going off and he knew if he just got up and got out of bed everything would be okay and the day would be over before he knew it and he could be back in bed sleeping. He got up and showered and was dressed and out of his apartment by 8 am, he was going to text Blaine good morning but was still only 5 am where he was. This time difference was really going to suck the next two weeks, Kurt had borrowed Finns car for the day so he didn't have to keep taking the subway everywhere and he stopped off to grab a cup of coffee at the little coffee place they had been just a few days ago with Blaine. He was waiting in line for his coffee when he noticed the help wanted sign, it was a start he thought to him self. Once he was up at the counter to get his coffee he asked for an application and was handed one with his Coffee when it was ready, he took at seat at the table they had all sat in before and started to fill out the App, once he was done he asked for a refill on his coffee which had been half gone and the lady took his cup and his application.

"When can you start?" The girl had his cup in her hands and an apron in the other.

"hum now i guess? is this for real?" Kurt had been to many Job interviews and most of the time nothing ever came threw and he was being offered a job on the spot?

"Do you think you can manage clean up and re stock just for today then maybe tomorrow or later on i can show you how to work the machines? I'm desperate" She looked down at his app again and the back up to him. there was a large group of people about to leave their seats and there was only three people working behind the counter and there were still a large amount of people waiting inline..

"Kurt, is it? look you will get paid $7 an hour just for toady if you help me, then if we can work you into the machines easily enough tomorrow you could be making $8.50."

"Are you serious? i only got $6 an hour last summer for handing out flyers and posters and stuff and we had to do that in the heat! you at least have Air here." they both Laughed a little and Kurt reached out to shake the girls hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be your new employee" He smiled and the girl extended her arm also to shake.

"Krystal, Just Krystal, Last name doesn't matter and welcome aboard, if you have any questions just ask Jim hes the blonde one, JIM, come over here for a minuet."

"Hey, Jim Clarke nice to meet you." Jim was tall with blonde hair and couldn't be over the age of 18.

"Kurt Hummel." They shook hands and Krystal handed over Kurt's apron.

"Kurt works with us know, hes on clean up for today so show him everything and pull out another stool for him behind the counter. i gotta get back to the customers that are giving me dirty looks because I've kept them waiting for so long." Krystal was that girl who you had only just met but felt like you had known your whole life, she was witty and seamed to be super friendly.

"Follow me." Jim was very cheery too and he wasn't sure of the other girl's name yet, he was sure he would learn it by the end of the day. Kurt followed Jim into the back room and listened to him explain where everything was and how clean up would be boring but it would get crazy around noon and then again right before they closed.

"You will most likely think you are going crazy but you aren't don't let people get to you and just do your job, if there is any problems just come get me or mention it to Amy, or Krystal and they will handle it. You know i see you and your girlfriend in here all the time, shes really pretty."

"My girl.. oh no, shes not my girlfriend, That's my roommate Rachel, I'm gay." Kurt would always love the looks on peoples faces when he told them that, as if he didn't scream GAY just from the way he looked or talked.

"Oh, okay" Jim nodded and then continued to walk Kurt threw things pushing him over the bin on wheels for trash and the small dish holder on top to hold plates if people had muffins or bagels or whatever else they had there that you could eat.

"We should have plenty of plates to last threw the day, but before we close you will need to stick them in this big thing over here and wash them but I can help you with that later. I think that's about it so hum yeah get to work." Jim left the room and Kurt just stood for a moment taking in the fact that he had a job, it wasn't the most amazing job ever but it would do for the summer until he knew what he wanted to do about school and what would happen between him and Blaine, Crap Blaine, maybe he would just text him now and..

"Kurt table 4" It was Jim's voice he heard call for him so he quickly put on his apron and wheeled out the bin to start off his first pick up of the day.

* * *

"Whew you weren't kidding when you said lunch was crazy." Kurt sat down for the first time in hours and there was only an elderly couple left in the place so he knew he had a good few minuets to him self. Amy was sitting now too and Krystal and Jim joined them.

"So hows the first day going?" Krystal was snacking on a muffin and Jim had a bagel, Amy had a cup of what looked to be hot co-co and Kurt then realized he was hungry.

"Good, feeling a big hungry mind if i grab a bagel?" Amy got up from her stool and even though she had not yet said a word to Kurt, she was back in seconds with a bagel and 4 different kids of toppings.

"Thanks, how much do i owe you?" Amy looked to Krystal and Krystal shook her head yes.

"Nothing, its on the house." Amy sat back down and didn't say another word. They all ate and Jim and Krystal chatted about some customers who had ticked them off during the day and before they knew it they were all busy again, Kurt had thought about texting Blaine but he just didn't have the time and he felt bad but he would understand when he called him later and explained. It was almost 7 and they had just started closing up. Kurt started work around 8:30 and he felt dead tired, how did the rest of them have any energy left.

"Let me guess, you are wondering if we are some sort of aliens who have come to serve coffee to the humans" Krystal stood next to him at the dish washer and started to help Kurt out, Jim had told him how to work the machine but left with Amy before he could help.

"Not really, just wondering how you three have the strength to do this every day."

"We are closed on Sundays." She winked and stuck her tongue out as she handed Kurt more plates.

"Thanks again for this i don't think i have ever gotten a job on the spot like this before." Kurt set the plates in the sink and just took a second to stretch his arms.

"Thanks for showing up when you did. It gets hard sometimes and money isn't always right but we manage." Kurt seen the look in Krystal eyes as if she wanted to tell a story but wasn't sure if she should.

"I know we just met and all but i feel like you guys have your own story linked to this shop, care to tell?" If he got fired over asking this he would hate him self forever.

"Amy is my sister, Jim is her boyfriend. He just finished High school and she was suppose to be in her first year of collage but we didn't have the money, We all live together in a two bedroom apartment just a few blocks away from here and i know your going to ask so i guess i could just come out and say it. Our parents are dead, well mine and Amy's are. Jim's parents live in Jersey but when he met my sister online and they started dating he wanted to move in so i let him and just told him he would have to work at the shop if he wanted to pay his rent. Amy is really quiet around new people and its just because when she was 8 we got moved around to a couple different places and people always wanted to talk to her but then would pass her off to somebody else so she only really ever talks to me and Jim anymore. I'm 24 by the way and wow i just told you my whole life story, sorry."

"No, wow, no its fine, i sorta know how it is. My mom died when i was just a kid too and me and my dad had to manage so i know. How did you guys manage to get this place though? it really is beautiful and peaceful" Kurt was done with the dishes and he couldn't believe he was having a conversation with somebody he just met about such personal things.

"It was my parents place, we grew up here. After they passed the bank took it over and we were moved around so much that the first time i had a good amount of money i wanted to buy it back so we at least had a place to call it home, heck me and Amy slept here many nights before we got an apartment of our own."

"You know, you are a hero Krystal. You stood up and took care of Amy and i look up to you for that" Kurt was sure she didn't hear that much by the look on her face.

"Alright Kurt, enough trying to suck up to the boss. Get out of here. I'll show you how to work everything tomorrow okay? Shift starts at 10 am got it?" Kurt took off his apron and hung it next to everybody Else's he had only worked there for a day and already felt as he he belonged. He waved goodbye to Krystal and walked out to get into Finns car, another good thing of working so close is he could walk if he wanted to. Before he started the engine he opened his phone and that's when he had realized he never once touched his phone since he woke up today. He just now seen the text from Blaine saying he missed him and there was 4 other texts that came threw during the day.

**Rachel 12:40 pm"Kurt where are you? Finn said you went out job hunting and you still aren't home." **

dang he forgot Rachel normally used the car, she must have hated taking the subways today!

**Blaine 1:15 pm"Hope the job search went good." **

Kurt smiled and read threw the next.

**Blaine 2:24 pm"Rachel just called me freaking out because you haven't been back to the house, Kurt where are you?" **

Great Rachel was annoying Blaine now.

**Blaine 4:30 pm"Kurt now I'm worried, please as soon as you can contact somebody, anybody let them know you are okay(." **

A sad face? oh no that just about broke his heart. He quickly closed his messages and Called Rachel, he better call her first then she could call Finn and he wouldn't have to and then he could Call Blaine.

* * *

"Kurt, oh my god Kurt where are you?" Rachel sounded pissed.

"Rachel calm down I'll explain everything later but i ended up getting a job on the spot and i have been working all day, You called Blaine? you have him all worried you know?"

"Blaine? you are worried about BLAINE right now. Kurt i had to haul 4 bags of stuff on the subways today IT WAS NOT FUN." Yup Rachel was pissed.

"Sorry, really i am but i couldn't pass this Job up and its close enough to home to where i can walk so i wont need the car anymore, I'm hanging up now so i can call Blaine if you want I'll come pick you up later."

"No, I'll just have Finn do it, Kurt I'm glad you are okay but I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night" Rachel hung up and Kurt just laughed, she thought that was punishment, that was just fine with him. He went threw his phone quickly and found Blaine and pushed the call button.

"Hey. You're alive!" Blaine sounded worried.

"I'm fine and i hate that Rachel called you and make you worry, Good news though i got a job at that little coffee place we went to, they needed me on the spot so that's where i was all day, but enough about me how was your day?"

"Kurt, Rachel had me so worried, i was close to jumping on a Plane and coming there if you didn't show up with in the next few hours." Blaine had been sitting around all day helping Cooper go threw things that he would be needing for a whole month while they were in NY.

"Blaine I'm so sorry.. wait.. you were going to come out here? because i was missing? what were you going to do?" Kurt had to admit he was a little shocked.

"I don't know, look around at places, walk around and look for Finns car something, i would have gone nuts just sitting around." Blaine was walking back and forth now and Kurt could hear the movement.

"Blaine, its okay, I'm okay. just sit down somewhere and talk to me about your day." Kurt was still sitting in the car when he noticed Krystal lock up and walk down the street away from the shop.

"Other then freaking out nothing happened, oh well i mean i heard back about my Final but i sorta forgot about all that when Rachel called. I passed by the way."

"Of course you did Blaine that's great, so you finish up classes this weekend then huh? and wait all it takes is for me to go missing to get you back to NY?" Kurt was doing whatever it took to change the mood.

"Kurt that's not even funny. and yes i finish classes Friday" Blaine was still shook up and trying to relax but Rachel was very convincing that something bad had happened when they knew nothing.

"Blaine... promise me something, never listen to another thing Rachel tells you." Kurt started the car now and figured he should start to make his way home.

"Promise."

"I'll call you back in a few minuets okay i need to drive home."

"Okay, Kurt... I still miss you." Every time Blaine said that Kurt wanted to cry.

"I miss you. just hang tight and I'll call back in a few" Kurt hung up the phone before Blaine could any anything else, he didn't want their conversation to end so he didn't say it, he wanted to go home change his clothes and lay in bed and talk to Blaine until he was to tired to anymore.

* * *

**Thanks Everyone, I'm working on spelling and grammar and all that good stuff and i really am sorry its not perfect its just i write at night most of the time and i finish at crazy hours in the morning so when i post its not all edited the way it should be so i promise to try and work on that and not rush it, but I'm glad you all like the story enough to try and make it better. The chapters may come slower now because i have the "Starkid Apocalyptour" Concert coming up soon and I'm trying to get ready for that so i have slacked a little. Also i found out a friend of mine passed away, so this weekend and next week is going to be crazy so thanks for sticking around.**

**Special thanks to the following people for the reviews and subscriptions  
**

**lisnlar, JenScott, sunnysky re, TARDISBlue97 i, SakuraKiss96, Anywonder, **


	8. Chapter 8

"Told you I'd call back" Kurt had came home and showered quickly and then called Blaine right away.

"Are you sure you wanna talk? you sound tried." Blaine was just sitting down to eat when Kurt called back.

"Yeah, of course. Plus i need to eat something before i sleep so talking to you while i do that will keep me from falling asleep face first into my food" Kurt was looking at what leftovers they had and had decided on cold pizza, he could wake up early tomorrow and make a real meal before work but he was just to tired to cook anything right now.

"Really? funny you should mention that, i just sat down to eat. We are having dinner together." Blaine chuckled a little and it made Kurt smile.

"Well if you call cold Pizza dinner then yes, i guess we are."

They both talked about their day and Kurt told Blaine all about his new job and the people he was working for, and how he had Sundays off so the very first Sunday that Blaine was back in NY was going to be their first date.

"I think i know where i want to take you, but its a surprise so i can't tell." Blaine remembered back to the summer they broke up, he had so many things planned for him and Kurt to do and this was his second chance so he racked his brain trying to remember everything he had planned and he could only remember a few but it was good enough.

"Blaine i really..." Kurt was laying in bed now and he yawned catching him self off guard.

"Hey, get some sleep okay? Call me tomorrow after work or on break or anything, I'll be here all day with Mel packing away Coopers things." Blaine hated hanging up with him but he didn't want to be the cause of Kurt not sleeping and then messing up and work somehow and getting fired.

"I will. Blaine how much longer till you come back?" Kurt was in and out of sleep trying to just stay awake long enough to say goodnight.

"One week and a few days. I'll be back May 31st."

"I wish it was one week and a few days now." Kurt was quiet and he sounded as if his heart was broken, Blaine almost wanted to say fuck it and hop on a flight right then.

"Me too, Goodnight Kurt."

"Until next time." Kurt hit the end button on his phone and placed it on the table, he grabbed the pillow that smelled like Blaine and curled up with it and fell asleep.

* * *

The next week seamed to drag on, Kurt went to work everyday, came home, called Blaine and they would talk until they both felt tired. Kurt was now working with the coffee machines and was getting use to the hours but he still always felt bad because every conversation he had with Blaine ended because he started to fall asleep. Blaine finished school and when asked if he would like to attend next year also he just said he didn't know. Blaine and Cooper had everything they needed for their month stay in NY, the company that Cooper was working for set it up so they would be in the master suite in the hotel closest to the filming location. It was about a 30 minuet drive from where Kurt lived and Blaine hated being even that far away but it was better then across the country. Mel didn't want to transfer her job just yet in case the show didn't get picked up so she decided to stay in LA and would come visit them on the weekends. Everything was planned, Blaine would be with Kurt soon and they would finally be able to figure things out.

"Tomorrow, I pick you and Cooper up from the airport tomorrow" Kurt sounded like a kid on Christmas and Blaine couldn't help but laugh because he felt the same way too."

"Yeah, and its Sunday so as soon as we get settled into the hotel we are going out on our date so be ready."

"We are leaving from the hotel? but Blaine that means i have to be dressed for a date when i pick you up? what about my hair, it will be totally flat by the time we actually go out!"

"I don't care if you show up in pajamas with bed head I'm still taking you out."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow, God i can't wait to see you." Kurt took a deep breath into the pillow next to him and it was beginning to loose its smell so thank god Blaine would be there soon.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt"

* * *

Kurt woke up at 10 am, it was Lazy Sunday so he knew neither Rachel or Finn would be awake anytime soon. Rachel's opening night was tomorrow and he and Blaine decided that it would be considered as date number 2, Blaine at first said three dates but they soon turned into 5 when they just kept thinking of things to do.

Date number one would be tonight after he picked him up and it was a surprise, Date numbers 2 and 4 would be getting dinner and then seeing Rachel preform, date number three was Kurt's choice and he had an idea of what he wanted but was waiting to see how the first two dates when before he planned anything, date number 5 was being kept a secret also. Kurt didn't have to pick Blaine and Cooper up until around 4 so he decided to try and find things to distract him self. He thought about going back to bed after his shower but then he would have bed head again and even though Blaine said he didn't care what Kurt had on there was no way he was showing up to a date looking less then hot. He decided to watch some Television and that only lasted an hour, He popped open his computer and fiddled around with it for a little bit and that only lasted maybe 30 minuets, he looked at the clock and huffed when it was only 12:34. He would leave at 2:30 and even if he was early he didn't care he just couldn't sit around the apartment. Rachel and Finn finally woke up and they all had lunch together, Rachel was on vocal rest and Finn and Kurt were taking advantage of it, saying certain things that they knew Rachel would want to react to but she wasn't allowed. That seamed to pass the time just fine and before Kurt knew it he was dressed, and dressed again after changing outfits twice and was on his way to the Airport. The drive was quiet just the faint sound of the radio in the back, he arrived around 3:30 and Blaine would be there soon so Kurt just parked in the parking lot and walked to sit on a bench outside. He watched as people were greeted by loved ones with hugs and kisses and even a little girl reunited with her Daddy who was in an army suit, it had brought tears to Kurt's eyes so he went to the bathroom to freshen him self up. While he was wiping his face and fixing his hair his phone went off.

**Blaine 4:20 pm: "just landed, picking up our bags now."**

Kurt almost couldn't contain him self he started to smile and his heart started to beat faster then it should.

**Kurt 4:21 pm: "I'm waiting outside on the bench to the left." **

Kurt checked him self again in the mirrors and quickly made his way back to the bench to sit down. Another 10 minuets passed and his heart was still beating fast, watching the doors and then looking back down at his phone wondering if he should text Blaine again because maybe he didn't see him or..

"Excuse me, have you seen a man just a few inches taller then me, he has the most amazing Blue eyes and his hair always looks perfect even if its bedhead."

"No sor-." Kurt thought his heart stopped when he looked up from his phone and seen Blaine standing there, Copper behind him with all the bags allowing them to have a private moment.

"BLAINE" Kurt clenched his phone in his hand and without even thinking he threw him self at Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck and Blaine followed suit, his arms were around Kurt's mid section holding him close. Both of them just taking in the moment of seeing one another again, when Blaine pulled back he seen a small tear fall down Kurt's cheek and he leaned in to kiss right where it had fallen.

"Hi." Blaine said, both their arms still wrapped around one another.

"I missed you so much." Kurt pulled Blaine into a another hug and started to place little kisses on his neck. Cooper cleared his throat and that's when Kurt remembered they were still in public with people around. Blaine's eyes were closed and he didn't want to move, he wanted to stay right there in Kurt's arms for the rest of his life.

"We should get going" Cooper was closer to them now and Kurt finally pulled away with another tear coming down his face, Blaine reached out and wiped it away which left Kurt's heart feeling so full he just wanted to cry even more. Blaine grabbed two of the bags from Cooper and tossed them over his shoulder and then reached back to grab Kurt's hand.

"Car's this way" Kurt started to walk and he kept thinking how this all felt like some silly dream, there he was walking hand in hand with Blaine and it was as if he was a teenager again. Once all three of them were at the car Blaine helped cooper pack away the bags in the trunk.

"Yah, Hi, nice to see you too Cooper, congrats on the job, when can i come visit the set?" Cooper was whispering to him self as he was putting the bags away and Blaine just laughed, Kurt never really did say hi to Cooper because he was to busy being wrapped up in Blaine. Once all three of them were in the car Blaine pulled Kurt's hand from the steering wheel and kissed the top of it and then intertwined their fingers and set them to rest on the center arm rest in the front seat.

"You know, if you kill us in a car accident because you are to busy playing house with my brother and I'm never able to start this Job, i will come back and haunt you." Cooper folded his arms and let his head rest on the back seat.

"Don't listen to him, hes just mad because you didn't ask him a million questions when we got here." Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Not even a Hello." Cooper threw his hands up in air and the folded them again to his chest. Kurt turned in his seat and spoke

"Sorry, Hello Cooper, how was the flight? Are you excited about the new Job? and did i mention I'm sorry?" Kurt did feel bad but with Blaine around it was hard for him to really see anybody else.

"You don't really care, but Yes i am excited. Now drive and get me to the hotel so i can hide away from everybody and prepare my self." Cooper stuck his nose up in the hair and looked away from Kurt. Seconds later they were all laughing and then Cooper put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Its good to see you again, really,"

"You too Cooper, now lets get going before my hair goes flat." The drive was quiet again and every so often Kurt would look over and see Blaine staring at him.

"Stop, or I'm going to kill us all" they were at a red light just a few blocks away from the hotel now.

"Stop what?" Blaine rubbed his thumb across Kurt's hand and it gave him chills.

"That, stop distracting me." Blaine pulled his hand away and set it on his lap.

"Okay." Shit, Kurt was just kidding, he really didn't want him to stop. The light was still red so Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on his cheek which left Blaine taking a large breath because for a second there he thought he was going to kiss him on the mouth, Both of them smiled at one another and Kurt reached over to pull Blaine's hand back into his.

"I was kidding, Don't ever stop" Blaine's face when flush because the words he had just heard made him think other things and crap they needed to just hurry and get to the hotel so they could be out on their date already. Just a few blocks later they arrived and this time Kurt grabbed a bag and helped them up to their room. The door was open and all three of them were just standing there, it was like heaven, there was a short hallway as you walked in and the kitchen was off to the left, the living room off to the right, Kurt couldn't help but think how this hotel room was bigger then his whole apartment. Off the living room was a bathroom and a set of stairs that lead up to three bedrooms and a master bathroom.

"This is our home for the next month?" Blaine finally spoke up

"Get used to it Buddie, if i get this job we will have a house like this soon. Everything first class!" Cooper grabbed his two bags and hauled them up the steps towards the bedrooms and Blaine followed.

"There are three rooms, one looks like its an office so you get that one at the end of the hall and I'll just take this one down here at the other end." Cooper walked off without another word and Blaine just shrugged and turned to walk towards the other door with Kurt following behind him.

* * *

"This place is huge Blaine, Bigger then my whole apartment." Kurt sat down the bag he was carrying, on to Blaine's bed and then took a seat next to it. Blaine was checking out the master bathroom that seamed to be linked to his bedroom, the office and then on the other side of the office was another Door and Cooper was standing there.

"Blaine, i change my mind, i want that room."

"oh no, you picked what room you wanted, sorry Cooper." Blaine closed the door and locked it walking back threw the bathroom and into his room again. Kurt was laying back on the bed now his eyes closed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine took the bags from the bed and set them to the floor so he could sit next to him.

"I'm fine, just waiting for somebody to shake me and wake me up because this all has to be some sick joke of a dream" Blaine laid him self back and reached over to pinch Kurt's arm.

"ouch, what was that for?"

"You aren't Dreaming, now try me." Blaine reached his arm out and Kurt pinched it.

"Nope, its real." Blaine reached over to grab Kurt's hand in his and they both just laid there for a little while.

"I don't want to be pushy but when are we suppose to be out on this date of ours?" Kurt sat up now waiting for a reply, his hand still in Blaine's resting on the bed.

"Couple hours, i figured we could just relax with one another before and don't worry there won't be many people around to see your hair, which still looks perfect by the way." Blaine was sitting up now too both of them just looking at one another.

"Blaine while i was waiting for you to arrive at the airport i kept having thoughts about how maybe you changed your mind and you weren't coming, I keep thinking about how any second now you are going to realize this can't work again and leav.." Kurt tried to finish but couldn't, Blaine grabbed the back of his neck and pushed their lips together. It was like the world stopped and everything was in slow motion as their mouths moved over one another slowly and full of passion, Kurt forgot to breath and once he started to feel light headed he pulled away. Blaine sitting there taking deep breaths, It reminded him of their very first kiss. He had never seen it coming and was shocked and full of just pure happiness.

"Kurt...i just really needed to do that." Blaine stood up and took a few steps away from Kurt, worried that he did the wrong thing.

"Blaine." Kurt stood up and pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapping around his boyfriends neck. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips and buried his face into the embrace.

"Don't be sorry for that, it was perfect." Kurt was rubbing the back of Blaine's neck now playing with the tiny hairs there. Blaine lifted his head and kissed him again, this was heaven, this was how everything was suppose to be Kurt kept thinking. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's lower back and pulled him in closer, Kurt could feel the heat from his body and god did it feel good. Blaine was the one who pulled away this time but instead of saying something or even going back in for another kiss his lips were now on Kurt's cheek placing small kisses that were leading down and across his jaw line, Blaine moved his hands up on Kurt's back and then back down as if he were massaging him.

"Kurt, I never thought i would get to do this again. Just be with you and have you close to me this.. this is everything." Blaine's voice was deep and his hot breath was on Kurt's neck now leaving small kisses there. Kurt tilted his head to the side to give Blaine better access, Blaine was not only kissing but he was sucking now, right below Kurt's ear and he wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't want it to stop anytime soon. Kurt reached his hands up and allowed them to tangle threw his hair pulling a little bit when Blaine nipped at his earlobe.

"Blaine..." Kurt didn't mean for anything to come out of his mouth but when it did it came out as a moan of Blaine's name. Before he knew it he was being pushed back and they were both falling into the bed, Kurt's thigh brushing up against Blaine's bulge which was rather big now, and Blaine's thigh brushing up against his as they kissed, Kurt was the one to make the next move as he stuck his tongue out and licked at Blaine's lips wanting more but that's when the lightbulb went on in Blaine's head and oh god, he was in bed with Kurt and they were making out and grinding up on one another. Blaine pushed him self up as quickly as he could and sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. Kurt sat up and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Blaine, whats wrong? if you are freaking out because of this just don't okay? I want this just as much as you do." Kurt was now resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and rubbing his back. Finally Blaine turned and took both of Kurt's hands into his own.

"Its not.. Kurt i want this, I do. I mean obviously you and i both do" Blaine looked between his crotch and Kurt's and blushed a little.

"But don't you think we are rushing all of this? I mean i know we have been there before but things are so different now and i just don't want to mess this up." Blaine wanted to run away because the look on Kurt's face was scaring him right now.

"You're right, we should calm down. I mean we could go out and find to not even like one another anymore and maybe we are just living in the past"

"Do you.. you really think that? do you honestly think that i could never not want you? Kurt that's not even close, unless.. you don't want m-me?"

"Don't ever think that." Kurt closed the space between them and started to Kiss him again pulling Blaine down to lay next to him. Kurt wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Blaine and snuggled into him.

"Blaine you are the first person who i have ever loved and if i have any say in it i want you to be the last." Blaine turned his head and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"It that was a proposal then yes." Kurt smiled and thought back to their first Christmas spend together

"I already said yes years ago remember?" Kurt felt Blaine kiss his forehead again.

"Lets go out on a date first before we run off and elope in central park." Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder and they both sat up in the bed.

* * *

"I bet my hair looks horrible." Kurt stood up and made his way to the bathroom to check in the mirror.

"What about mine? I'm going to need to gel it down again." Blaine slipped in next to Kurt and studied him self in the mirror but only for a second when he glanced over and seen the small red mark that he had left on Kurt's neck.

"Why did you let me do that?" Blaine was messing with his hair trying to fix what he could with water.

"Do what?'

"This?" Blaine slipped in behind Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck where the spot was.

"Oh." Kurt's face was turning red again and could feel him self becoming hard again after just cooling him self down.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered into his ear and then walked out of the bathroom. Kurt turned the water off and followed him out.

"Would you stop being sorry for things? Blaine if i didn't want it i would have said no and if i recall you were the one who stopped." Blaine was ruffling threw his bag that was on the floor looking for his gel. He was shocked with Kurt's words and stood up to move over to him Gel in hand.

"Kiss me first, Date me second, then make love to me third." Blaine walked past Kurt to go fix his hair in the bathroom and Kurt felt frozen, the way Blaine had said, Make love to me. sent shivers down his spine. Love. Love to me. Love. the word just kept playing over and over in his head

"Kurt did you want to use this? i know its not hair spray, wait do you even still use spray? anyways you are more then welcome to.. Kurt?" Blaine was holding out the bottle of Gel but Kurt didn't seam to notice.

"Huh? oh hum yeah thanks." Kurt took the gel and fixed his hair then walked back to the bedroom.

"So you ready for our date?" Blaine was standing by the door now.

"I've been ready." Kurt smiled and both of them walked out and out of the hotel.

* * *

"Mind if i drive? it wont be much of a surprise if i just tell you where to go." Kurt tossed the keys at him and started to walk to get into the car, Blaine passed him quickly and opened the door.

"Such the gentlemen" Kurt kissed his cheek and then climbed into the car. Once Blaine was inside he reached over to hold Kurt's hand as they drove off. Kurt messed with the radio a little bit until he found a station with a song that he knew and he started to sing along to it.

"I really missed hearing you sing." Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand.

"Sing with me?" Kurt batted his eyelashes and there was no way Blaine could say no. They both sang along to the tune and the song ended just as they pulled into a parking lot where a large tent was set up.

"Blaine?."

Blaine opened the car door and walked around to open the door for Kurt. Blaine reached out and took his hand and lead him towards the large white tent. There was somebody waiting by the entrance and Blaine nodded and walked past the man. Once inside Kurt couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Blaine what..." The tent had a small dance floor with a DJ booth at the end of it, there was a bar and a whole table full of food.

"Cooper can come in handy sometimes with his money." Blaine winked at Kurt and pulled him along to sit at the small round table that was placed in the middle of the dance floor.

"Blaine this is to much, i figured we would go out for dinner then a movie but this.. I.."

"Kurt, I had all of this planned years ago really. I wanted us to do this your senior year i wanted to take you out to a place like this, I wanted us to have the most romantic evening ever before you left and went to NY."

"But how.. did you really have all this set up just for me?"

"Yes, and no. Cooper set this all up, hes throwing a party later for himself and his new cast members before they start filming and he invited us but i just wanted to spend time alone with you so i had him set it up to where we could have dinner here before his party."

"Remember when you said you weren't very good with romance, that was the biggest lie you ever told Blaine Anderson." Kurt reached across the table to hold Blaine's hand.

"Wait, let me get our food then I'll be right back okay?" Blaine was up and over to the table with all the food gathering up what looked to be an assortment of things from veggies to slices of meat. He came back with two plates full and sat them down, the person who was tending the bar came by and sat down two classes of water and then left them to be.

"Don't eat anything you don't like, just pick whatever" Blaine scooted his chair to the side and closer to Kurt. They ate and chatted mostly about Kurt's Job and Coopers new job and Blaine mentioned how he would need to start looking for a Job out in NY if things went well, and they both knew what that meant. It was starting to get dark out and Blaine only had one thing left planned.

* * *

"Come with me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and walked him over to the DJ system, he messed around with it until a song started to play, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me?"

"Of course" They wrapped their arms around one another and started to sway to the song.

"I don't think i know this song Blaine."

"Just listen." Blaine waited for the song to start and he started to sing along with it right into Kurt's ear.

**_"Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones._**

**_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,"_**

Kurt was sure he had never heard the song but he rested his head down on to Blaine shoulder and just listened to him sing.

**_"but luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend,_**

**_and in the end, when life has got you down,_**

**_you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around."_**

Whatever this song was Kurt was already in love with it. Blaine moved then around slowly on the dance floor.

**_"So hold on to me tight,_**

**_hold on to me tonight._**

**_We are stronger here together,_**

**_than we could ever be alone._**

**_So hold on to me,_**

**_don't you ever let me go."_**

Kurt pulled Blaine closer and held on to him as he felt he was about to cry.

**"_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,_**

**_but it's no ones fault, no it's not our fault._**

**_Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,_**

**_but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see._**

**_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me._**

**_So hold on to me tight._**

**_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._**

**_Cuz it's you and me together,_**

**_and baby all we've got is time._**

**_So hold on to me,_**

**_hold on to me tonight."_**

Kurt couldn't hold back anymore, the tears were falling and he felt Blaine's hand rubbing his back as if he was trying to comfort him.

**"_There's so many dreams that we have given up._**

**_Take a look at all we've got,_**

**_and with this kind of love,_**

**_and what we've got here is enough._**

**_So hold on to me tight._**

**_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._**

**_Cuz we are stronger here together,_**

**_than we could ever be alone._**

**_Just hold on to me,_**

**_don't you ever let me go._**

**_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright._**

**_Hold on to me tonight._**

**_They always say, we were the lucky ones."_**

* * *

Blaine choked out the last lyrics and he was crying now too, Kurt lifted his head and Pressed his lips to Blaine's, everything was perfect.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Its just i heard that song a couple of days ago and its been in my head ever since and it just makes me think about you, and us." Blaine leaned in to Kiss Kurt again.

"It was beautiful, Blaine thank you." Kurt hugged him and held on tight like the song said.

"Ready to go?" Blaine pulled them apart and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Sure." Kurt wiped his face a little as they walked out of the tent and towards the car, Blaine once again opened his door and drove back to the hotel.

"Walk me to my door?" Blaine felt silly asking but he really did want to just want to kiss Kurt goodnight like any other date. Once they arrived at the door Blaine handed Kurt his car keys and Kurt took his keys and replaced it with his hand.

"Thank you, really Blaine, this was an amazing date."

"Everything is amazing as long as I'm with you." Blaine pulled him in close by his hand and kissed him, their lips sliding across one another as if they were meant to fit together. Kurt licked at Blaine's lips but Blaine closed his mouth and pulled away.

"Sorry." Kurt's face was flush and damn it why didn't Blaine just want to make out with him.

"Don't be, i want it to remember. Just not yet." Blaine kissed him once more but this time it was just a quick peck.

"Call me tomorrow after work?" Kurt shook his head yes and leaned in for another small kiss.

"Until next time." Blaine said with a smile.

"Until next time" Kurt stole another quick kiss then turned to walk away and make his way back to his car. Once Blaine was inside he shouted out to see if Cooper was still around.

"Coop, hey you still here?" When he didn't answer that's when Blaine knew it was all clear. He sat him self down on the couch and pulled a throw pillow over his face and just screamed, It was a happy scream and he knew if he didn't let it out he would explode. Today was the best day of his life hands down.

* * *

Kurt arrived home and Rachel was sitting on the couch with Finn watching a movie. She stood up and smiled as if to ask Kurt how his date was.

"Sorry Rachel, can't hear you. I'm going to bed." Kurt smiled and just walked away leaving Rachel standing there with her jaw open and Finn just laughing on the couch. Once he was inside his room he didn't even bother to change his clothes because for one they smelled like Blaine and two he had something more important to do, he flipped open his laptop and started to Google the lyrics to the song Blaine had sung to him earlier while they danced, once he found it he downloaded it and allowed it to play over and over again until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, Once again special thanks to these people**

**flopsy87, Live-Life-Louder, SakuraKiss96, TnT Shipper, Candy Criss,**

**And sorry the updates aren't coming as fast as they were before but I'm working on it, just got tons of stuff going on. Thanks for reading and if you all want to listen to the song in this chapter look up "Hold on" by Michael Bublé. I seriously was listening to Pandora the other night when i was writing and that song came on and i just knew i had to use it somewhere in this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update, i promise they will be coming sooner and sooner now, Just had a ton of stuff to do.**

* * *

"So hold on to me tonight" Kurt was just finishing up with his breakfast and was singing softly as he walked threw the apartment, He had to be to work in about 15 minuets and then he was coming home to shower and then he and Finn would pick Blaine up and head to Rachel's show. They had decided to wait until after the show to eat because Rachel had invited them to the after party and Kurt knew if they didn't show up she would be crabby and he just didn't want to deal with crabby Rachel.

"Somebody's in a good mood today" Rachel had just got out of the shower and was walking towards the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk"

"You are going to have to tell me everything Kurt or I'll just keep bugging you" Rachel grabbed her tea from the fridge and sat down at the table.

"We Kissed, we are taking it slow."

"YOU KISSED? Kurt oh my gosh!"

"Rachel, stop yelling you are going to mess up your voice." Kurt took a seat next to her.

"Yes, we Kissed and he took me to this place and we had dinner and he sang to me while we danced and it all felt like a dream but its not and i just don't know if i should be feeling his happy."

"Kurt, you have every right to feel that way right now." Rachel reached over to place her hand on top of his on the table.

"It's just so messed up, i keep having these thoughts of us moving in together and getting married and it all reminds me of how i felt back in high school and i just don't want to get carried away. When he kissed me we almost got carried away and if he wouldn't have stopped i could have gone to far and messed things up its..."

"Wait, you guys.. and he..."

"We got caught up in the moment and he stopped us and said he wanted to date me before anything more happened and it just makes me think.."

"Kurt stop right there, Don't you dare think any of that. He just wants to be sure you are both ready for all of this."

"I know, I just want him so bad Rachel, sometimes it hurts."

"You are both coming to the after party tonight right?" Rachel had this look on her face that almost scared Kurt.

"Yes, Why?"

"No reason, have a good day at work Kurt" Rachel stood up and moved back to her room where Finn was still sleeping, Kurt knew she was coming up with something but he didn't have time to think about it he had to be to work in 9 minuets so he better get walking.

* * *

"Cooper i needed that shirt! why did you wear my clothes last night?" Blaine was holding up a dark red long sleeve dress shirt that he had planned to wear tonight, it had a rather large stain on the front of it.

"It was packed with my stuff Blaine don't blame me!"

"It was packed with the GOOD clothes, were you not listening to anything when Melissa and i packed away our things and told you what was what?"

"Guess not, It's just a shirt calm down"

"Cooper i have to sit in a theater for hours tonight with Kurt next to me and this shirt was one of the shirts that looked best in dim lighting."

"You know, sometimes i forget how gay you are until you say things like that" Cooper laughed and Blaine couldn't help but laugh too, he sorta did sound silly ranting about a shirt that looked good in certain lighting.

"Look, I'm sorry its just now I'm not sure what i need to wear and i want to look good." Blaine sat him self down on the edge of the couch next to Cooper.

"There is a dark blue shirt just like the red one, wear that. Its not going to matter what you wear Blaine you know Kurt will love you just as much."

"Love? you really think he still loves me?" Blaine hadn't thought about it much he just wanted to get to know Kurt again he didn't expect to be loved.

"I don't know much about you two right now but from what i can tell you are both still crazy in love with each other, When i met Kurt 5 years ago i knew from the second i seen you two together just how much you both cared for each other and i can still see it now." Cooper stood up and patted Blaine on the back.

"I know Melissa usually talks to you about this stuff but I'm trying."

"No, thanks Coop. Now i know why you and Mel are just perfect for one another." Blaine got up with a smile on his face, so may things have changed in his life. His brother was his best friend, his own dad was even considered a good friend and he had all the choices as to what he wanted to do next with his life and every single time he thought about things now Kurt was right there next to him. Blaine felt his phone Buzz in his pocket, he grabbed it up figuring it was Kurt but was a little surprised to see Rachel was calling.

"Hey Rachel whats up?"

"Blaine, tonight at my after party i think you should do something. I had a talk with Kurt and he seams to be second guessing that you two are still madly in love with one another so.. i mean sorry if this is to much but just listen to me and if you don't want to its just fine but Kurt's just been so happy lately and i want to see him stay that happy."

"Rachel, I'd do anything for him. What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

* * *

"Finn! come on we have to go" Kurt was standing by the door waiting for Finn to be ready, Blaine had called and said he would just meet them at the theater and it had Kurt worried that maybe he did something wrong or maybe Blaine just didn't want to spend time with him, he hated second guessing everything but his mind just wouldn't allow him not to.

"Kurt just hang on i can't find my shoes" Finn seamed more nervous then Rachel today, he had lost his shoes at least 4 times in just the past hour while he was getting everything ready. Rachel and Finn could be annoying but Kurt couldn't help but smile today at them and just how in love they were and proud of one another.

"I'll be out in the car" Kurt yelled back as he walked out the door, he adjusted his dark blue tie once he got to the car, making sure it was fitting just right with his gray dress shirt and black pants. Rachel told him to wear a suit but he didn't want to look to dressed up but Finn, poor Finn was dressed to the max looking as if he was attending a wedding or something. Once they were both in the car and on the way to the theater Kurt sent Blaine a text.

**Kurt 5:20 pm: "On our way, see you soon :)"**

he waited for a reply but he never got one, he slipped his phone into his pocket once they arrived and helped Finn find the backstage doors so he could deliver the flowers he had gotten for Rachel on their way there.

"There you are, Finn I think I'm freaking out!" Rachel was pacing her dressing room when they walked in, she wasn't dressed or anything yet and the show was set to start in just 30 minuets. Finn placed the flowers down and stood behind Rachel and wrapped his arm around her and she instantly calmed down.

"Rachel, i know this isn't the best time but have you talked to Blaine?" Kurt took a seat on the small couch and checked his phone again and there was still nothing.

"Earlier i did, just to make sure he was coming tonight and he said he would be here." Rachel took another deep breath and then started to finish off her make-up.

"He hasn't answered me all day I'm starting to worry" People were coming in and out of the dressing room now making sure that everything was ready.

"He'll be here Kurt, now you two go get seated." She kissed Finn a few times and then they were on their way to their seats. Finn took the seat on the end in the 3rd row and Kurt left a seat for Blaine and sat down too, it looked to be a full house and yes the theater wasn't very big but this was still really great! He felt bad for a moment because this was Rachel's big night and all he cared about was where Blaine was. Everybody was in and the lights started to go down and Kurt could feel his heart breaking slowly, this was it, Blaine left him once again. He placed his hands over his face and had to calm him self down, he didn't need to do this right now. Just as the curtain opened he felt a hand pulling his hands from his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine was sitting next to him now, he was gripping his hand and had a worried look on his face.

"Blaine i..." Blaine leaned in for a quick kiss and then turned him self towards the show, He clapped when Rachel appeared on the stage but Kurt just sat there looking at him.

"Kurt, I'm here okay? watch the show and I'll explain later." Blaine took his hand in his again and let them sit on the arm rest. Kurt took a deep breath and turned to watch the show. Blaine was here and he freaked out for nothing.

It was intermission and the lights had just gone up and Finn told them he would be right back, he wanted to run back and give Rachel a kiss. Once Finn was gone Blaine stretched his arm out and put it around the back of Kurt's chair and started to whisper into his ear.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, Cooper destroyed the clothes i wanted to wear tonight and time just seamed to slip from me and before i knew it was late." Kurt turned to whisper back to him.

"I thought you weren't coming, i thought for sure you had realized..." Kurt didn't get to finish because Blaine was kissing him. It was slow and very light and it gave both of them the chills.

"You thought I'd realize that i didn't want to do this didn't you. Kurt the only thing you need to realize is that I love you" Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." Blaine pulled his arm in to rest on Kurt's shoulder and he gave him a squeeze.

"You love me?" Kurt had to make sure that he heard him right.

"I love you more then you will ever know Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine, I never for a second stopped loving you." They were kissing again now, Kurt's hands resting on Blaine's neck and nothing seamed to matter in that moment.

"Uhh guys, the shows about the start again" Finn was back in his seat and they had a few people staring at them but it didn't even matter, Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's leg and Blaine kept his arm around Kurt both of them just smiling as the show continued.

* * *

The after party was crazy, it was only a few blocks down from the theater so everybody walked and so many people were wanting to spend time with Rachel and Finn was at her side the whole time. Kurt and Blaine found a small little table in the VIP area and were having dinner since neither of them ate anything.

"So, i have some good news" Blaine sat down his fork and reached in to grab Kurt's hand.

"You want me around right? you love me and you want me around?" Blaine had to make sure before he went on to say what his news was.

"You don't even need to question that, of course i do Blaine." Kurt rested his other hand on top of their hands resting on the table.

"Cooper started filming today and their music guy doesn't get along with him, Cooper mentioned to them how I'm okay with writing music and they want me to come in for a test. I could have a full time Job if it all works out."

"Blaine that's amazing news, you and Cooper will be living in NY in no time." Kurt was smiling but Blaine still had a scared look on his face.

"If that's such good news why aren't you happy?" Kurt scooted his chair closer and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"If i don't get the job, if the show doesn't even get picked up Cooper is moving back to LA and well i won't have a job to support my self out here and my school if offering me another year and I'm just not sure what i want to do, I mean of course i want to be here with you but what if it all doesn't work out?"

"Blaine even if you don't get this job it doesn't mean you cant stay here with me. I don't even know what I'm doing yet either, i have a few weeks to decided weather or not i want to be done with school or attend longer just like you do. We have so much to figure out and I'd be lieing if i said it didn't scare me but lets just work on us right now okay? we love each other yes but we still need to make sure this is what we want. Its all so new and we are getting wrapped up and right now i just think we need to take it one day at a time."

"Why can't we just live happily ever after?" Blaine smiled and laughed and it make Kurt's heart speed up.

"We can, we just have to get threw the bumps first" Kurt leaned over and kissed him and wanted to keep going but then Rachel was there and tugging on Blaine's arm.

"Its time, come on!" Rachel grabbed him and Blaine walked off with a wink leaving Kurt with a shocked look on his face. Finn took a seat next to Kurt and sipped on his drink.

"Finn do you.."

"I know nothing" Finn was a bad liar but before Kurt could get anything out of him Rachel was up on the small stage in the corner of the room speaking into the Microphone.

"Hello everybody! thank you all so much for coming and supporting my self and the rest of the cast but I'd like to introduce you all to a good friend of mine, this is Blaine Anderson and hes going to start us off with a little song and then the band will take over from there!"

"You all may remember this from a few years ago but its always been a personal favorite of mine and Miss. Rachel Berry has requested i sing this so here we go."

**_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on"_**

The second Kurt heard what the song was he smiled, Blaine was doing a very slow piano version of the song and Rachel joined him during the chorus parts. every so often he would look back in the direction he knew Kurt was sitting and sing right at him leaving Kurt with the biggest smile on his face.

**_"Be your teenage dream tonight"_**

The song ended and Blaine stood up to hug Rachel and then the band joined her on stage, Blaine made his way back to the table and before he was even able to sit down Kurt was wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could.

"I love you, I love you so much you know that?" Kurt squeezed him tight as he spoke and then pulled away to give him a kiss, he kept it light and sweet until Blaine was the one who took it further now. They pulled away from one another and Blaine pulled Kurt back to a small corner where nobody could see them and started to kiss him again.

"Blaine we should just get.." Kurt was trying to tell him they should just leave so they could be alone but next thing he knew Blaine's tongue was licking at his lips and he couldn't remember where he even was. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt pushing him into the wall and Kurt's hands were on Blaine's neck. The kiss became intense very quickly, their tongues exploring each others mouths remember the familiar spots that made each other weak in the knees, both of them becoming half hard and that's when Kurt had to stop what was going on or me may end up having sex with Blaine right there and then.

"Blaine.. stop.." Kurt pulled him self away a little and got a good look at Blaine, his shirt was bunched up a little at the bottom from them being so close to one another while kissing and his face was flush and his eyes were so big and beautiful it made Kurt whimper a little because he had not seen Blaine like that in so long.

"God, Kurt I'm so sorry.. I'm the one saying we should take it slow and here i am attacking you in a corner of a club and.. oh god.." Blaine started to walk away but Kurt pulled him back.

"Its not that, Its.. can we go back to my place?" Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's arm and intertwined their fingers to show him that things were okay.

"Are you.. are you sure?"

"100%" Kurt then pulled Blaine threw the crowd, waving a quick goodbye to Rachel and Finn.

"Where is your car?" Kurt stopped and turned and Blaine bumped into him.

"Sorry what? oh hum. Over there" Blaine pointed to the black limo that was parked down the street a little.

"A limo? Blaine you really didn't need to"

"I knew we would both end up drinking tonight at the party and i could have just gotten a car but Melissa suggest a limo, shes sorta crazy and i guess i just went with it"

"Well.. lets get home then shall we?" Kurt pulled Blaine in by the collar of his shirt for a kiss and then started to walk to the Limo. Once they were inside Kurt slid him self next to Blaine and lifted his arm so that they could snuggle into one another on the ride home, every so often Blaine would lean in for a kiss and Kurt was running his hand up and down Blaine's leg and just that simple touch was driving him insane. They arrived home and Blaine followed Kurt up to the apartment door touching him at every chance he got, both of them almost falling over one another as they walked and kissed. Kurt knew they had to be getting to the apartment door soon so he stopped to get his keys out of his pocket and when he turned to put the key in somebody was standing in his way.

"Kurt?" Blaine was startled by the young man standing at Kurt's door and Kurt dropped the keys right out from his hand.

"Jason, what are you doing back?" Kurt bent down and grabbed his keys and then was back up and unlocking his door.

"I told you i would be back in a few months, you obviously forgot about me" Jason leaned past him to give Blaine a dirty look and then leaned back to look at Kurt.

"Blaine, could you just give me a few minuets?" Blaine felt his hart drop but he trusted Kurt, he nodded and then went to walk away but Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you, i just need to explain to him some things but i promise he means nothing" Kurt whispered into his ear and then placed a small kiss to his check, of course Blaine trusted Kurt or at least he trusted the old Kurt, he still had many things to figure out about how Kurt was now but he really wasn't to worried. Kurt opened the door and allowed Blaine inside.

"This will only take a few minuets, I'll be right in." Kurt closed the door and Blaine thought about trying to listen to the conversation but it would just be wrong so he sat him self down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well, looks like you move on fast don't you?" Jason was leaning against the wall in the hallway, his black hair was fluffed and sort of looked like Kurt's, his eyes were blue with a mix of brown, his white jeans that were far to tight with his tucked in yellow sweater that was two sizes two big.

"That's Blaine actually..." Kurt had told Jason about Blaine when they first started dating, he had mentioned how he had his heart broken and was wanting to move slow but then Jason had other ideas and wanted nothing more then to just get into Kurt's pants all the time.

"The one that got away, how sweet." Jason rolled his eyes and stood a little closer to Kurt now.

"I know you said me and you were over, but i figured i would come by real quick and make sure you really wanted that." Jason moved in closer and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Jason, its over, you are a great guy and everything but I don't think we would ever work out, and Blaine is back and we are sorta dating again." Kurt picked up Jason's hand and removed it from his shoulder.

"Fine, but let me just.." Jason leaned in and kissed him, shocking Kurt and making him stumble back a little.

"There.. now let me ask again." Jason got closer to Kurt again, so close his breath was on Kurt's lips.

"Kurt..." Blaine was standing there with the door open, tears coming down his face. Kurt was still in shock that Jason had kissed him and he was fumbling with his words.

"Blaine.. its not.. God Blaine please just let me explain!" Blaine walked past him and Jason went in for a kiss again.

"Jason get off me!" Kurt pushed him off and went after Blaine. He caught up to him as he was walking down the street.

"Blaine please, stop. Its not what you think, the guys crazy. He thinks i still want him but i was just explaining to him how i wanted nothing to do with him and that i was with you and he just.. he kissed me and was trying to again and then you were there and.."

"You don't have to explain Kurt, we were just going on dates its not like you were my boyfriend again or anything.." Blaine was putting up his wall again and Kurt could tell.

"Blaine Anderson! stop right now!" Blaine finally stopped and turned to look at him.

"You are the only person i want why can't you just know that!" Kurt put his hands in the air and this was feeling a lot like the fight they had years ago.

"Kurt, just stop okay. You and i both know this isn't going to work out, i Live in LA, you live in NY and obviously you have somebody here who wants you so.."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Kurt was yelling now, it was late and he didn't even care.

"Because Kurt! we broke up back then for a reason and we are stupid to think its going to work out again, just give it up. I love you, of course i do and i always will but you and i both know that we are just getting our self caught up in the past and acting like everything will be okay!" Blaine was crying now.

"If you honestly think that then walk away, walk away from me like you did all them years ago Blaine, I never once gave up on you but you always seam to give up on me."

"I always let you down, so its better if i just leave and never come back" Blaine was loosing it now, he turned and started to walk away and Kurt just let him go. Why was he so stupid to think that maybe this time things would work out, they both have such different life's now and nothing would ever work out.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away that night, it was the second time he let Blaine go, it was the second time Blaine walked away from him. It would be the second time Kurt's heart would break but he knew since he got threw it the first time he could do it again.

* * *

**Thanks to **

**vonderfully, SakuraKiss96, cgboi05, ProudOfDarrenCriss, meateatinglover, iloverandyortonwwefan23, whatwasthatbob**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine sat at the hotel, he just let go of everything he wanted once again, Kurt and him would just never work out and he needed to face that. Without a second thought he was packing all of his things, he left a note for Cooper a note and called him self a Taxi. Back to LA he would go, he would continue with school and then later on in life he may find somebody to love and he can just put all of this in the past, he couldn't stand being in the same city as Kurt anymore though. Blaine knew he would end up seeing him or Kurt would try and contact him and he just couldn't do it again, all them years ago it was so hard to let him go but he needed to and he needs to do it again. Blaine just kept thinking about how Kurt has so much going for him and he doesn't need a low life boyfriend hanging around, Blaine was in the taxi now on the way to the airport. He was lucky enough to catch a flight even though he had to pay first class, he would pay Cooper back some other time. Once he was on the plane he pulled out his phone to see he had 6 missed calls and every single one of them had a voicemail attached, he also had about 20 text messages, instead of reading any of them or listening to the voice mails he sent one last text and turned his phone off.

**Blaine 12:15 pm: "Goodbye Kurt"**

* * *

Kurt received the text message and felt lost, Blaine said goodbye to him. Not Until next time, he was really going to be done with their relationship. Kurt took one last deep breath and the tears started to fall, his chest aching like somebody had punched him, his sobs coming faster and harder he had never felt this much pain in his life.

"Kurt.. Kurt are you in there? If Blaine is here I'm sorry for interrupting but you guys left so quickly i wanted to make sure everything was okay?" Rachel was the last person Kurt wanted to deal with right now.

"Ra..Rachel.. Go a.. Go away!" Kurt was trying to calm him self down but nothing was working. Without another word Rachel was walking into his room.

"Kurt, my god are you okay whats wrong?" She sat down on the edge of his bed where Kurt was sitting up with his head on his knees rocking back and forth.

"He.. He.. left me... again, i should have.. I should have known better Rachel" Kurt almost felt as if he was going to be sick from the feeling in his stomach.

"Why Kurt? just today he was telling me about the Job he was going to get and how he wanted you two to get an apartment together, it doesn't make sense" Rachel sat next to him now rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down.

"Jason showed up, Blaine was with me when we came back and Jason was just.. he was standing here at the door waiting for me and i went to talk to him and he.. he.. Kissed me and Blaine seen it and he didn't even let me explain, he just ran off yelling something about how i didn't need him because i had somebody here who wanted me and that we would just never work out.. Rachel I love him so much.." Kurt couldn't finish what he wanted to say because he was sobbing again and wasn't able to control it any longer.

"Kurt, just try and breath okay? Get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning." Rachel reached for his blanket and Kurt snuggled down into the bed but it only made things worse because he was alone. Rachel was going to leave the room but Kurt spoke up.

"I'm sorry, it was your big night and i didn't even say congrats or anything, You were amazing Rachel." Kurt laid back down in the bed and pulled the blanket up.

"Thanks Kurt, no need to be sorry, we all have our own life's that come first" Rachel gave him a smile and walked out closing the door behind her, Kurt felt the pain again in his chest and he must have cried him self to sleep because the next thing he remembered was waking up and rubbing his eyes and they were dry and in pain.

* * *

Blaine was back home, he had explained everything to Melissa and she allowed him to cry on her shoulder as he feel a sleep. How could so much happened in just a few days? It was morning now and he woke up on the couch and Melissa was gone, His phone was turned on and sat next to him with a sticky note attached to it.

"Blaine, some guy named Robert called i answered it and told him you could get back to him ASAP, it sounded important so." Blaine looked at the time on his phone, it was just past 11 am and Melissa must have gone off to work, he grabbed his phone and seen he has 3 more missed calls and 8 new text messages, Most of them were from Kurt but there was 2 texts from Rachel and a phone cal from Finns phone. He ignored all of that and dialed back the number who he assumed was Roberts.

"Blaine, Hello so glad you called back!"

"Hey, Hi sorry i had a rough night what can i do for you?"

"Yeah, we talked to Cooper he explained some of it to us but uh.. anyways about that Job, We for sure want you here with us are you still up for it?"

"Are you.. really? I mean yeah of course i can work from home an then if.."

"Well.. see that's the thing, the producers sorta need you here in NY so they can work direct with you."

"Oh, hum.. I'll have to get back to you then, I'm not sure if i want to be back in NY right now." Blaine felt his heart ache at just the thought of being back there, he couldn't do it.

"Well, if we don't hear back from you in a couple of days we will have to find somebody else"

"That's fine, I'll contact you tomorrow once i have a clear head is that okay?"

"Perfect, and Blaine... we really want you for this Job so please think about it?" Robert sounded desperate.

"Yeah of course, Bye Robert" Blaine hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the table, the only thing he wanted right now was more sleep because his dreams were a hell of a lot better then life it self right now.

* * *

"Kurt, Copper is here, said he wants to talk to you" Finn knocked on Kurt's door but he didn't get an answer. Rachel was waiting for Finn and they were headed off to her second night of the show.

"Looks like hes not up to talking man, sorry i mean he didn't even go into work today" Finn went to walk Cooper to the door but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let me.. you guys go head and get out of here and let me talk to him okay?" Cooper stood as Rachel and Finn walked out into the hallway.

"I don't think it will do much but sure Cooper, see you later" Rachel grabbed Finns hand and they walked off.

"Kurt, Hey its Cooper. I'm not going anywhere until you open up this door." Cooper sat down on the floor and started to tap on the door every few seconds. He heard the faint sounds of foot steps and that's when he knew Kurt was finally getting sick of him.

"Cooper go away!" Kurt opened his door and went to shut it but Cooper stopped the door from closing and Kurt just huffed and walked back into his room.

"Look, we both know how stupid my brother is Kurt." Cooper rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt.

"But we also both know how much he loves you, I'm gonna tell you something that Blaine had SWORN that i never tell in my life, when he first moved out to LA with me i tried to get him to date people, to get out and have fun and be a college kid but he didn't want to be any part of it. So i took him out one night, got him drunk and on our drive home he fell asleep."

"Look Cooper this all sounds great but i really don't want to hear about him right now so what is it that you want?" Kurt stood up and folded his arms.

"Just listen alright, when i got him home that night he had been quiet but then he spoke up and i think it was the first time me and him had a really good conversation, but you wanna know what we talked about?. You... He told me that he seen a guy at the bar who looked like you and then he broke down, he cried for about 10 minuets then started to talk again, he went on to ask me why you just let him go. Why phone calls and text messages were all that you did to try and get him back."

"But.. Cooper i tried i.."

"No, Kurt listen. He told me all that he wanted was for you to show up at his door step tell him you loved him and that would have been enough, he would have done anything to make it work but he told me he felt unwanted. Hes a drama king Kurt, he wants everything to be like a movie and when you didn't show up he sorta just had to let you go."

"I.. I never once let him go Cooper, I sat up so many nights just wanting him but i thought he didn't want me, he said i needed to move on so i just tried my best."

"Neither of you ever moved on and i think everybody knows that, hey I'm not here to tell you what to do but i thought you should know that Blaine got offered that Job working at the studio with me and from what i heard is it sounds like hes gonna turn it down because he can't stand to be in NY"

"He can't even stand to be in the same City as me?" Kurt felt his heart break just a little more.

"You know the second he sees you hes not going to be able to stay mad, which is why i think he stayed away from you so long ago too." Cooper stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm not telling you what to do Kurt, but if you want him here you have to see him, make him see you weather he likes it or not." Cooper placed his credit card on Kurt's dresser, winked at him and walked out. Kurt wasn't sure why at first but then it hit him, Cooper wanted him to go to Blaine, and Blaine was in LA. 10 minuets passed by and Kurt thought over and over about why he should and shouldn't he put his head in his hands and even though he didn't believe in God he asked for some sort of sign to either tell him to stay or to go. he waited a few more minuets and when nothing happened he laughed and got up from his bed and started to pack a bag.

"I can't believe i just asked for a sign." Kurt laughed to him self and quickly checked over and over to make sure he had what he needed, he grabbed Coopers card from the dresser and hurried to the street so he could get a cab.

"A sign.. I don't need a sign, I love him" Kurt was talking to him self as he hopped into a cab.

"where to?"

"Airport please" Kurt sat back and started to smile to him self, he wasn't going to just let Blaine go this time, he needed to do whatever it took to make sure they were together forever. Just then he heard a familiar song on the radio. It was about half way threw and it had just gotten to the second chorus.

_**"I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me..."**_

Kurt sang the next part to him self softly

_**"I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**If I don't have you, you, you, you."**_

"A sign..." Kurt laughed to him self and almost bounced in his seat, he was going to get Blaine back no matter what it took!

* * *

Kurt's flight seamed to go on for ever, he arrived in LA around 2 am, 5 am NY time and then it hit him, he had no clue where Cooper and Blaine lived. He sat in the airport for a little while wondering what he should do, He didn't have Coopers number and if he even thought about Calling Blaine to ask him he wouldn't tell him.

"Damn it!" Kurt shouted as he found a bench to sit on outside the airport.

"Can i help you sir?" a female voice was next to him sitting down on the bench.

"Unless you know where Cooper Anderson lives then no i don't think you can." Kurt didn't mean to sound rude but he did.

"Well thank god I'm engaged to him then so i can help you." Melissa laughed and stretched her hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Melissa Brown, soon to be Anderson" Kurt took her hand and shook it.

"Gosh I'm so sorry.. Melissa how did you know?" Kurt let of her hand and Melissa grabbed Kurt's bag.

"Cooper called me about an hour ago said he stopped back by your place to get his credit card and you were gone, he figured you would need some help once you got here." Melissa smiled and started to walk so Kurt followed.

"Blaine was right, you are amazing" Kurt smiled and they both laughed.

"Its nice to finally meet you ya know, Blaine had told me just about everything you two had been threw. I even let him cry on me last night"

"He.. He cried?" Kurt was stopped at Melissa's car now waiting for her to unlock it.

"It's not the first time." Melissa looked to Kurt with sad eyes and they both got into the car. the drive seamed to go by quick and before he knew it they were pulling up outside a rather large house.

"Are you sure hes not going to just run away once he sees me?" Kurt held onto his bag with a tight grip as he watched Melissa unlock the door.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll stand guard and if he tries to run i can sit on him or something." Melissa laughed as they walked inside.

"Deal." Kurt said and he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, he was on the couch when i left but it looks like he might be up in his room now, It's the 3rd door on the left once you get up the stairs, and Kurt..." Melissa grabbed his bag from him and set it down on the couch.

"Good luck." She pulled him in for a hug and normally hugging strangers wasn't Kurt's thing but he felt like he had known Melissa for years.

"Thank you, so much, I owe you and Cooper everything i own" Kurt turned and walked slowly up the steps.

* * *

Blaine had done nothing but sleep the whole day, he woke up only a few times to eat something when Melissa made him and to use the bathroom. His cellphone was turned off and he had no plans on turning it back on until he had to call Robert to tell him he would have to turn down the offer, he couldn't go back to NY. He couldn't allow him self to be wrapped up again in Kurt when he knew the ending would just be tragic. A light knock was on his door and he figured it was Melissa so he just ignored it.

"I'm not hungry, its all hours of the night Melissa just go to bed or you are going to be shit for work tomorrow" He pulled the blanket up over his head and heard the door open. He felt somebody sit on the edge of the bed next to him and place their hand on his leg.

"Mel, look i said I'm fine now please..." Blaine pulled the blanket down and he had never been more shocked in his life, Kurt was sitting there with tears in his eyes that were so red they looked painful.

"Sur.. surprise!" Kurt choked out and wiped away a few tears that were beginning to fall.

"Kurt... what are you doing here?" Blaine sat up and that's when he realized he was crying too, the tears that were pooled in his eyes fell as he moved.

"Blaine there was no way in hell i was allowing you to just run away again, I let you go the first time and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I can't live without you, i thought i could but when you aren't there with me i just feel so empty and alone." Kurt scooted closer and grabbed Blaine's hand to hold it.

"I love you, why can't that just be enough.. Jason means nothing at all to me and the only reason i dated him before was because Rachel made me, she said i needed to move on but my heart was never in it because it was always here.. with you.." Kurt raised his hand and placed it on Blaine's chest over his heart. Blaine placed his own hand over Kurt's and smiled as more tears came running down his face.

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts Kurt. I'm just so scared I'm never going to be enough for you, you have so much going on in NY and.."

"So do you, the Job Blaine, Cooper told me you were offered that Job and i know its something you want so please weather you want me or not take that Job."

"Weather i want you or not.. Kurt.." Blaine shook his head and then pulled Kurt close so he could kiss him, it was needy and sloppy but neither of them cared. Kurt pushed Blaine back into the bed and climbed on top of him so he was straddling his thighs.

"I love you... I love you Kurt" Blaine was still crying, Kurt took both of his hands and held Blaine's face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I love you too Blaine, I love you!" Kurt pulled Blaine up into a sitting position and wrapped his legs around his back and just held onto him, Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck and Blaine's arms were snug around Kurt's waist. Both of their heads buried into one another shoulders. They sat like that for a little while just enjoying the closeness until Kurt pulled away so he could speak.

"Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?" The tears were gone now and Kurt was smiling from ear to ear. Blaine didn't say anything, he just smiled and kissed him. His tongue not holding back as it traced the insides of Kurt's mouth, Kurt's tongue doing the same to Blaine's. Blaine had pulled back for a second to look into Kurt's eyes and that is what sent him over the edge, his eyes were big and just beautiful and even tough they were red he felt as if he was going to melt right then and there.

Kurt moved then, kissing Blaine in every place possible, his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, then his lips again, and down to his jaw and neck. Blaine was moving his hands up and down Kurt's back which was giving him chills and then he heard Kurt moan just a little and then moved back to start sucking on his neck. Kurt ran his hands threw Blaine's hair and tugged his head back so he could have better access, Blaine ran his hand down the back of Kurt's shirt and this time when he ran his hand back up he lifted his shirt so his palm was flush with his skin. Kurt reacted in a way that sent shock threw both of their bodies, he rolled his hips a little and it caused friction between them. Kurt stopped everything he was doing and pulled back resting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine.. I'm..." but before he could finish Blaine was rolling his hips back up to meet Kurt's.

"Oh.." Kurt realized that Blaine didn't mind at all and wanted it. Kurt rolled his hips again and Blaine all but attacked Kurt's neck, kissing and leaving small bites along his jaw. Blaine was now rocking his hips in time with Kurt, causing just the right amount of friction that left both of them letting out little moans. Kurt's hands tangled in Blaine's hair massaging his scalp as Blaine's hands moved down Kurt's back to grip his ass and roll his hips even harder into him.

Both of their heads leaning on head other shoulder's now as they were trying to catch their breath, their hips rocking quickly with one another and Kurt could feel that familiar sensation building and he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Kurt.. god Kurt.." Blaine whispered in his ear and that sent Kurt into a frenzy, rocking his hips faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore, closing his eyes and allowing the feeling to rush over him and he felt the warmness in his pants as he turned his head and bit down hard on Blaine's neck trying to hide the loud moan that was about to happen. Blaine was still moving with him and as Kurt bit down that was the end for him, he rolled his hips up one more time and then he could feel the spurts of cum soaking his underwear, he reached up and pulled Kurt from his neck so he could kiss him, both of them still now with their arms wrapped around one another as their kisses became lazy and sweet. Kurt took one last deep breath then spoke.

"How did i not realize you were only wearing under where and no pants until just now?" Kurt looked down between them and could see the wet spots on the cloth.

"Does it really matter?" Blaine laughed a little and rested his hands on Kurt's hips.

"The only thing that matters is I love you" Kurt leaned in for another quick kiss and then was up and out of Blaine's bed.

"Come back here" Blaine reached out and it made Kurt giggle.

"I will, but i need to change first.. shit my bag is downstairs.."

"Wait.. how did you get here anyways? how did you know where i lived?" Blaine had realized he didn't ask Kurt any of this before.

"Melissa picked me up." Kurt had walked over to Blaine's dresser and opened the first drawer.

"Bottom drawer there are Pajama pants, and how did Melissa know to pick you up." Blaine stood up now and walked over to stand next to Kurt.

"Your brother is pretty great that's all." Kurt was looking threw the Pajamas but then Blaine stopped him.

"Here." Blaine went threw and pulled out a par from the bottom. "These should fit just fine" He handed the pants to Kurt then went on to find him self his own pair. Kurt stood there for a second until Blaine noticed him.

"Kurt, seeing as how we just did.. well what we just did i don't think its going to be an issue if we change in front of one another." Blaine blushed a little and Kurt smiled.

"Its not.. Its not that.. I need to hum.. i need to clean up." Kurt was blushing now, Blaine walked over to his table next to his bed and pulled out a small pack of wipes.

"You.. Blaine you are so dirty." Kurt wiggled his eyebrow a little and took the wipes.

"They are actually for my face but its either this or walk down the hall to the bathroom." Blaine opened the package of wipes and grabbed two out for the both of them.

"I'll just go with this" Kurt took the wipe from Blaine and sat the package down on the dresser, he undid his pants and pulled them down and folded them and set them on the floor, Blaine was standing a few feet away now and he didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it.

"You know maybe the bathroom isn't such a bad idea." Kurt laughed a little and it made Blaine look up at him.

"Sorry.. I'll just.." Blaine turned around and pulled his own underwear down and started to wipe him self off. he turned his head to reach for his Pajamas and noticed Kurt was the one staring now.

"I can feel your eyes Kurt." Blaine laughed a little and Kurt was blushing again.

"Sorry" Kurt then turned around and took off his own underwear and cleaned him self off, Blaine had just pulled up his pants as Kurt was reaching for his. when he felt Blaine move in behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

"Blaine.. I'm not even dressed" Kurt wanted to push him away but his warmth was really nice and very, very warm.

"I just wanted to hold you..." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and let him go he could pull on his own pants, Blaine caught a nice look at his ass and he felt him self becoming half hard again. Once Kurt had his pants on he turned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"There, now you can hold me all you want" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him up a little and walked them both to the bed. Kurt laughing the whole way. Once they were both back to the bed Blaine pulled up the covers and Kurt snuggled in close and rested his head on Blaine's chest their arms and legs intertwined as much as possible.

"Kurt, this may be a bad time to bring it up but what about work? aren't you going to be in trouble for just not showing up?"

"I left Krystal a voice mail telling her i would be back Thursday morning and i promised nothing like this would ever happen again."

"Good, we can spend some time here in LA with Melissa before we fly back then." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine close for a hug.

"You are going to come back with me?" Kurt rubbed his hand on Blaine's arm.

"Where else would i go?" Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and they both just laid there listening to one another breath until they both feel asleep.

* * *

**Thank to jenny4412 &**

**Candy Criss, for the review and i LOVED the idea you had but it just dosen't fit with the way i have the story going, I would have to make it at least 5 chapters longer and i was hoping to have this end at about chapter 15 but THANK you!**


	11. Chapter 11

It had to be past noon when Blaine woke up, he didn't want to wake Kurt but there was so much stuff that needed to be done so they could be back before tomorrow morning. He slipped out of the bed and was hoping it didn't wake Kurt but it did.

"Leaving me again?" Kurt sounded sleepy and maybe even a little sad.

"Never, just going to book our flight and call Robert, get some things done this way we have all day to just do whatever." Blaine leaned over the bed and gave Kurt a kiss.

"I'll come with you." Kurt sat up and moved to get off the bed.

"Kurt really just get some more sleep I'll be right back."

"No, I need to find clothes to wear anyways and my bag is downstairs remember?" Kurt pointed to his pajama pants and Blaine blushed a little at the thought of why he was wearing them.

"Okay." Blaine reached out his hand and Kurt took it, both of them walking down the steps and into the living room.

"Mel? what are you doing here? its past noon and you have work!" Melissa was sitting on the couch on her computer.

"Called in sick today.. cough cough" Melissa winked and Blaine shook his head.

"They are going to Fire you if you keep taking sick days you know" Blaine sat down on the couch next to her and Kurt sat down on his lap.

"Well, looks like you two are just fine." Melissa pointed between the both of them and then closed her computer and sat it on the coffee table.

"Never better" Kurt smiled and ran his hand threw the back of Blaine's hair.

"Nice pants there Kurt..." Melissa laughed a little and sat back and folded her feet up on the couch.

"I... just didn't want to come all the way back down here and.."

"Stop.. please.. i don't need to be told lies, I told you i would stand guard last night remember? I was waiting outside Blaine's door and i heard, i figured after the first few grunts i could walk away..." Melissa stood up and was laughing, Blaine was laughing too but Kurt was stiff, his face reder then ever.

"Mel mind if i use your computer? Mines still packed away." Blaine slid over and Kurt slid off his lap.

"Don't mind at all." Melissa was in the kitchen now yelling back to Blaine.

"I feel so stupid.." Kurt put his head in his hands to hide his face, Blaine pulled them away and kissed him.

"Stop okay? its fine, why do you go get changed and I'll book our flight and make some breakfast." Kurt nodded and stood up, he grabbed his bag and Blaine pointed to the long hallway.

"first door on the right." Kurt smiled and walked away to get ready for the day.

* * *

"So.. you guys are flying back tonight, then you are off to work then what?" Melissa was sitting at the table with her soda.

"Nice to know i can't talk on the phone around here without you listening, yes i called Robert, i took the job and i will work with him for a month. Once I'm done they will take everything, the episode, the music, and pitch it to a ton of networks and if they like it we all move to NY, if they don't..." Blaine wasn't sure what would happen if they didn't like it.

"If they don't you still move to NY, you get a job.. any job.. and you move in with Kurt and you come to visit when me and Cooper get married and we all live happy ever ever!"

"Sounds good to me." Blaine loved that idea! He was messing around with some food when Kurt walked back into the room.

"Hello Hummel! wwwwoooooooo" Melissa made some cat calls and Blaine just smiled, Kurt looked amazing but then again he always did. He had on some tight black jeans with a light blue short sleeve shirt and a black tie with a black vest over it. Kurt walked to stand next to Blaine as he finished up with whatever he was doing.

"You look amazing you now." Blaine nugged Kurt with his hip and Kurt nugged back.

"Thank you, now what are you making, or at least trying to make." Kurt looked between all the food that Blaine had out.

"Salad?..." Melissa chuckled from behind them and it made Kurt laugh too.

"Go get dressed and let me finish okay?" Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek and pushed him out of the way. Blaine turned to look at Melissa and then just walked away.

* * *

"Kurt, Blaine took the Job. says he will be working for a month then after that hes moving in with you." Kurt almost chopped his finger off as he was trying to slice up some tomato's.

"Really?" he went back to finishing up the salad as Melissa talked.

"I mean he didn't say that but when i suggested it he said it sounded good."

"That sounds amazing to me." Kurt finished off the salad and Melissa helped him find the plates and dressings and he was sitting at the table waiting when Blaine returned. He too had on tight jeans but they were blue and rolled up at the bottom, he had on a dark blue short sleeve shirt that was tucked in to his jeans and they had two white stripes on either side of the buttons, Blaine's style hadn't changed one bit since high school and Kurt couldn't help him self but to laugh a little.

"What? why are you laughing?"

"Maybe because you are dressed like a five year old." Melissa patted him on the back and walked out of the room.

"Do i really look that bad?" He looked down at his clothes and then turned to walk away.

"Blaine wait, its not horrible its just.. why don't we go shopping today, if you are going to be living in NY you will need to spice up your outfits a little." Kurt walked over to Blaine and pulled him to sit down at the table beside him.

"Eat, then I'll pick something out for you & we can go out for the day." Kurt was hoping he wasn't upsetting Blaine.

"Okay, you know without you i would end up leaving here looking like an idiot. I never did figure out the right way to dress." Blaine piled parts of the salad on his plate and started to eat.

"You have great clothes Blaine, you just never put the right pieces together." Kurt smiled and started to eat his own salad.

* * *

They day went on, Kurt and Blaine went shopping and Blaine showed Kurt some of the most famous places in LA, they had a meal and even got some dirty looks when they kissed each other as they walked out of the restaurant, Kurt sometimes forgot that being Gay wasn't okay with everybody because it always seamed so right when he was with Blaine. When they returned home Melissa was gone, off on her own shopping spree for the wedding and Kurt had the best idea ever.

"Blaine, why don't we go put together a few outfits and then we can pack them away for you to bring back to NY."

"Sure." Blaine grabbed a few of the shopping bags and followed Kurt up to the bedroom, once inside Kurt started to dump all the bags on to the bed. Pulling pieces out and setting them aside, moving from the Closest and Blaine's bag that he had packed with all his clothes from NY. Blaine took a seat on the floor and handed things to Kurt whenever he asked for it. After a good half our Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the floor.

"There, every piece of your clothing has been sorted now its time to try some of the outfits on that I'm not to sure of."

"I'm sure it all looks great Kurt, plus... I can think of something else we could to.." Blaine leaned over and places a few kisses to Kurt's neck.

"While i love that idea Blaine, we only have about 4 hours until we have to leave and I'd like to be packed and ready and I'm not packing away clothes you don't need" Kurt then stood up reaching his hand out for Blaine to grab and he did.

"Fine, Fine, I'm your dummy! dress me!" Blaine started to pull of his clothes.

"You are far from a dummy, here is your first outfit." Kurt handed him a sweater and a pair of pants with a scarf and Belt.

"Don't you think this is a little... warm for summer."

"I was thinking more.. winter."

"Oh.." Blaine almost forgot he would need warm clothes for winter this year because he would be in NY, with Kurt, and it would be cold and Christmas and snuggling together to stay warm..

"Blaine?" Blaine must have zoned out a little but Kurt snapped him out of it.

"Oh yeah sorry." Blaine pulled off his shirt and pants and slipped on the other ones, his belt was on next and Kurt helped him with the scarf.

"You look so good, next one now" after trying on 6 different outfits Blaine was done and standing there in his underwear.

"Here, put this on for the rest of the day." Kurt handed him a pair of gray pants along with a white short sleeve shirt and a gray bow-tie. Blaine slipped the clothes on and Kurt packed away the other outfits. Once he was done he sat the bag down on the floor and sat down on the bed. Blaine was messing with some things on his dresser and then moved to his closet to pull out another bag.

"Blaine we don't need that everything fit in here" Kurt pointed to the other bag but Blaine ignored him, he started taking the things that were left in his dresser and the things that were on top like photos and books and stuffed them all into the bag. He then moved back his closet and pulled out a few boxes that were in there.

"Kurt, I need to bring everything." Blaine checked the boxes over and over and then walked over and started taking things down from his walls.

"You... your moving to NY?" Kurt was standing now.

"Of course i am." Blaine stopped to look at him.

"I mean.. unless you.." Kurt shook his head and sat back down on the bed.

"I can't wait to move you in" Kurt smiled and a tear fell from his face. Blaine stopped what he was doing and came to sit next to him.

"Look Kurt, i know we are moving fast with all of this but you love me right, and i love you so why should i keep my things here. It just means I'd have to come back and get them and whats the point?" Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's face and he turned into the embrace.

"Fast, slow, i don't care. As long as we are together nothing else matters." Kurt kissed him and pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Good, its settled then." Blaine stood up and moved to continue what he was doing, it was quiet for a few and then Kurt spoke up.

"I don't know how i feel about living with a friend though" Kurt smiled and crossed his legs on the bed.

"What?" Blaine looked confused as he packed the last few remaining things into his bag.

"Well you never said yes or no if you would be my boyfriend so." Kurt smiled a little and turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. Blaine zipped up his bag and walked over to the bed, he leaned over so he was face to face with Kurt now.

"I thought cumming in my pants was a good enough answer but.." Blaine pushed him down on to the bed and Kurt laughed. Blaine rolled them bot to their sides and held into Kurt's hands between them.

"Kurt Hummel i would love to be your boyfriend, your lover, your friend, the annoying guy that can't dress him self"

"My everything" Kurt said it as a whisper and they both smiled. This was it, they were together and any doubts they had before were gone, vanished in just a few words.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since they were back in NY, Rachel and Finn accepted Blaine living there with no problems, Kurt woke up every morning expecting Blaine to be gone but there he was, his face buried into the pillow with both arms under it. His tanned back in perfect view for Kurt to stare at, they had been taking things slow and sure they messed around and got each other off a few times but they had yet to have sex.

It's not that they didn't want each other but they were so busy that most the time, Rachel wanted them to come to as many shows as possible so they did, Kurt worked from 9 am until 5 or 6 pm and Blaine was at the studio from Noon until 8 or 9 pm so by the time they both got home at night they would eat dinner and then talk about their day as they got ready for bed. Blaine was promised that if the show got picked up that he would only be working 4 days out of the week and Kurt was getting really good at the coffee shop so Krystal told him starting next week he would have two days off, Saturdays and Sundays. They just had to get past this rough week and they would be okay.

Blaine moved a little next to Kurt and he could see his face perfectly now, his eyes closed and his mouth was open just a little. His eye lashes resting on his cheek and the little curl that was matted to his forehead from where he was laying on it. It was Friday and Kurt had to be to work in an hour, Blaine usually woke up when Kurt did to have breakfast with him but he worked late last night and Kurt wanted to let him sleep.

Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's back and leaned in to kiss his forehead, he could easily get a shower and breakfast in before he had to leave. Kurt rubbed Blaine s back a little and then got up out of bed.

"Kuuuurtt" Blaine wined in his groggy sleep voice.

"Shh go back to sleep, I'm just gonna shower and eat and then leave, I'll see you tonight." Kurt grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom, Blaine laid his head back down and went back to sleep. Kurt stepped out of his clothes and turned the shower on letting the warm water sooth him as he soaped up his hair, he had the MP3 boom box playing music like he always did when he showered and did hear when Blaine came in. Blaine used the toilet and thought about just going back to sleep but then he caught the smell of Kurt's shampoo and he had a better idea, he stepped out of his clothes and then stepped into the shower.

"Blaine.. what.." Kurt was pushed up against the shower wall and his soapy hands grabbed on to Blaine's shoulders.

"I need to shower too, Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and their cocks brushed up against one another. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a large breath.

"Blaine... we can't..." Blaine kissed him and turned them around so he was standing under the water now. He let go of Kurt and turned around so the water was hitting his face and trailing down his stomach, Kurt couldn't help but stare, he watched the water trail down his back and over the dimples right before the swell of his ass.

"Wash my back for me?" Blaine handed Kurt his loofah after he soaped it up and Kurt knew this wasn't going to end the way he wanted but seeing Blaine naked in the shower was really doing something to him. He grabbed the loofah and started to scrub Blaine's upper back and shoulders. Blaine reached out and put both of his arms out in front of him on the shower wall, which meant his ass was sticking out further then it should be, making Kurt lean over a little to reach him.

"Blaine, i know what you are doing" Kurt scrubbed his lower back and then went over his butt cheeks quickly and down the back of his legs, he handed the loofah back to Blaine and took a step back.

"Are you denying me happiness?" Blaine turned around and Kurt noticed he was hard and it make Kurt's cock twitch.

"See.. that's what i thought." Blaine had noticed it, he took the loofah and poured a little more soap on to it and started to scrub Kurt's shoulders and chest.

"You couldn't deny me even if you really wanted to Kurt." Blaine scrubbed lower on his stomach right above his cock now.

"Blaine... I said.." Blaine dropped to his knees then and stared to scrub Kurt's legs, the water hitting the back of his neck and Kurt could see the water trail down and go into the crack of his ass.

"Fuck..." Kurt wasn't one to curse but the view he had was amazing. Blaine looked up and simply smiled and then took Kurt into his mouth, Kurt placed both hands behind him on the wall just to make sure he wasn't going to fall. Blaine continued to rub the loofah up and down Kurt's legs as he sucked and licked, it was getting to the point to where it was going to be to much and Kurt could still see the water running down Blaine's back.

"Stop.. Blaine stop." Blaine let go of him with a pop from his mouth and Kurt almost came then and there, instead he pulled Blaine up and kissed him once, he stepped to the side and motioned for Blaine to take his place, Kurt washed him self off and was rinsing out his hair, Blaine's hands where rubbing circles on his stomach one second and the next they were gone. Kurt finished with his since and wiped his eyes and lifted his head, he was not expecting to see what he seen when he opened them.

Blaine was stroking him self, one hand tugging on his wet hair and the other moving in a steady motion on his cock.

"Blaine.. god you are so hot." Kurt reached out to touch him but Blaine backed up, turning him self around so his ass was now sticking out as he placed both hands on the wall, he water starting to loose its heat as it beat down on Kurt's back.

"I... " Kurt would love to top Blaine, he really would but he thought their first time since being back together would be a bit more romantic."

"No.. Kurt come here" Blaine pulled him close behind him and then placed his cock in he crease of Blaine s ass crack. Blaine then started to move his hips so Kurt's rock rubbed over his hole.

"We don't.. god Kurt... we don't have to go any further just.. i need to feel you close." Blaine was still rocking his hips when Kurt reached out and placed his hands on Blaine's hips.

"I want you... i want you so bad" Kurt leaned in and was talking to Blaine in his ear, but then seconds later he was gone, his body heat was missing and Blaine wined a little. he stood up straight and seen Kurt was standing in the water again, his cock fully hard now. Blaine reached out to touch him but Kurt slapped his hand away. Kurt turned and pushed Blaine under the water to make sure he was clean from all the soap then he leaned over and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, he tossed one at Blaine and used one for him self. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his clothes.

"Kurt?.." Blaine was confused, there was no way he could go threw the day today unless he got him self off and soon!

"Shhh.. put the towel around you and follow me, don't make a sound." Kurt opened the door and Blaine did as he was told, Kurt took a quick look and then tip toed off to his bedroom. he turned wanting to find Blaine there but he wasn't, he was still standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Come on..." Kurt called for him.

"I.. just.. give me a minuet." he went to close the door but Kurt was standing there.

* * *

"Unless you are planning on getting off twice i wouldn't do that if i were you." Blaine felt a surge of something go threw his body and he finally caugh on to what Kurt wanted. They both made their way back to the bedroom and before Kurt could even close the door Blaine was behind him, towel dropped to the floor, his arms wrapped around his waist pulling him along towards the bed. Before they both fell to the bed Kurt stopped them and pushed Blaine so he was sitting down on the edge, Blaine was still dripping wet and Kurt would regret it later because he would need to wash the sheets that he just washed last night for the 4th time but he dropped his towel and climbed on top of him, their cocks rubbing together with ease because of the water. Kurt leaned down to suck on Blaine's neck and their hips rutted against one another, Blaine then rolled and flipped them so Kurt was on his back now.

"Do you really wanna do this?" Blaine trailed his hand down Kurt's chest and stomach, leaving light touches to his skin, both of Kurt's hands were behind him gripping the pillow where his head was resting now. He shook his head yes and Blaine leaned in to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip,

"The drawer... Blaine.." Kurt pushed him up and little and tried reaching over but his arm wasn't long enough, Blaine got up and grabbed the lube and condom from the drawer and patted Kurt's legs so he could sit between them on his knees. He popped open the lube and just a few nights ago they were in the same position, Blaine had fingered Kurt until he came and then Kurt sucked him off but for some reason things felt so different right now.

"Quickly... I'm not going to last long" Kurt panted and raised his hips a little as Blaine put a pillow under him, he slicked up his fingers and started to rub at Kurt's hole. Kurt's grip on his pillow became tighter and he turned his head catching a glimpse of the clock, it was 8:30 and he had to be to work at 9.

"Blaine.. just do it.. I have to go to work soon" Kurt rolled his hips and Blaine almost drooled at the sight. His fingers went deep inside of him.

"We can do this some other time if you want..." Blaine crooked his fingers a little and Kurt bit his lip to hold back a scream.

"Just do it.. make love to me.. please!" Kurt was begging now and Blaine wasn't going to wait any longer. Kurt wasn't fully stretched so when Blaine pulled his fingers out Kurt winced.

"Kurt you aren't ready, i can't..." Blaine leaned in to snuggle into his neck.

"I can take it.. please.. Blaine please?" Kurt was looking at him now, his eyes wide they looked like they were sparkling. Blaine sat up and nodded and rolled the condom on, he slicked up his cock and spread a little bit more on to Kurt and then moved him self in so the head of his dick was resting on Kurt's opening. He leaned over and covered Kurt's mouth with his own and then slowly moved his hips, Kurt bit down on Blaine's lip and he thought for sure there would be Blood but there wasn't. After a couple of minuets Blaine was fully inside of him, both their bodies flush against one another, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine s hips and his arms were around his neck, tugging on his hair. Both of Blaine's arms where wrapped around Kurt's back underneath him. They stayed like that for a few more minuets and then Kurt whispered into his Boyfriend's ear.

"Blaine.. its okay.. move.. I love you." Blaine pulled his hips back and moved forward again, it was painful and Kurt knew he would be sore but having him that close is all that mattered. Blaine moved his hips a few more times and the pain started to go away, replaced with pleasure.

"I love you, god Kurt i don't know weather to laugh or cry right now I'm so happy." Blaine was moving his hips faster now, his forehead resting against Kurt's forehead as they stared at one another, placing light kisses every so often. Kurt's hands moving from Blaine's head down to his ass cheeks where he gripped them and moved Blaine faster.

"I.. I'm gonna.." Blaine was grunting and they were both covered in sweat now mixed with water from the shower, Kurt was moaning quietly so only Blaine could hear him. Blaine's hips started moving faster and the sensation overcame him and he let go, his cum pooling in the head of the condom. He could feel Kurt clenching around him and he felt warmth between their bodies, Kurt had let go too, his hands gripping tight on Blaine's back, Blaine biting down on Kurt's shoulder to hold back a scream. Kurt rolled his hips a few more times and Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he pulled out of Kurt and rolled on to his side, removing the condom, tieing it off and tossing it in the trash bin next to his dresser. Before he could turn back around Kurt was rubbing his hands up and down his back,

"I marked you..." Blaine's hadn't realized what he was talking about until Kurt ran his hand over a spot on his back and it hurt a little.

"I don't care." Blaine laid back down and looked over at the clock, Kurt had about 10 minuets until he was due to be at work. Blaine reached his hand off and brushed away the hair that had been matted to Kurt's forehead. Kurt grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I love you Blaine, I've never loved anybody so much in my whole life." a small tear came down his cheek and Blaine leaned in to kiss it away.

"I know that's not how you wanted it to be.. I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"It was everything, I just wish i didn't have to move. I'm going to be so late." Kurt looked at the clock again, he had about 8 minuets now. Blaine looked up and kissed him once more and then pulled them both up off the bed. he grabbed the towel that was wrapped around him self earlier and wrapped it again and walked off to the bathroom, he was back in a few seconds with another towel that was wet on one end, he moved in and wiped Kurt off, making sure he didn't do anything to provoke him again. Once Kurt was clean he Kissed Blaine and started to get dressed, he tried to hide his pain but Blaine caught on quickly.

"I'm sorry, really Kurt i didn't mean to hurt you." Blaine was laying in bed now with his pajama pants on drifting off to sleep.

"Its okay, i can manage. Kurt was dressed and fixing his hair, it didn't need to look perfect but he needed to look decent. He leaned over the bed and gave Blaine a kiss, he took a deep breath and sucked in his bottom lip.

"Until next time." Kurt said it as a whisper against Blaine's lips and then kissed him once more.

"Until next time, I love you" Blaine let him go and before Kurt left the room he turned around and told Blaine.

"I love you too."

* * *

Kurt was only a few minuets late for work and he didn't even think Krystal had noticed until she came up behind him and poked him in his back.

"Don't think i didn't see you slip in here late Kurt, you are so lucky we like you around here."

"Krystal, hey sorry i got a late start but I'm here and ready to work" Kurt moved from the back to the front as quickly as he could without causing him self any pain.

"Kurt are you alright? want to sit down for a second?" Amy was setting out the muffins and Jim was taking orders while Kurt and Krystal made the coffees.

"No, Amy I'm fine, just got a cramp last night and it still hurting." it was the most bullshit lie Kurt could think of but he hoped it would work.

"A cramp? Kurt i know we are young but you don't have to lie to us" Jim walked past him to grab the coffees and hand them off to the customer.

"I'm not.."

"hah! Kurt please, you came in here with the stupidest smile on your face and you are walking funny, I may not know how gay sex works but I know that look." Amy surprised everybody when she spoke and Jim blushed a little.

"Amy, enough. leave Kurt alone." Krystal sounded a little mean and Amy just laughed it off and went back to work. The rest of the day went great, Blaine even stopped in and brought along a few co workers. Before Kurt knew it, it was time to close up. Amy and Jim walked by and waved to Kurt and Krystal as they left, they only had a few things to clean up and then they were free.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, sometimes Amy just doesn't know when to stop." Krystal was placing the clean dishes on the rack as she spoke.

"No, really it's fine Krystal, I didn't think it would be that obvious"

"I have nothing against gay people Kurt, but your personal life needs to stay just that. Personal" Kurt had never seen Krystal like this before.

"Right, sorry." They finished up and Kurt walked home, Rachel begged him to come to the show tonight but he just couldn't he was so tired and he really just wanted to lay in bed till Blaine got home. He showered quickly again so he wouldn't have to do it in the morning and called Blaine once he was done.

_**"Hi." Kurt huffed when Blaine answered the phone.**_

_**"Hello, rough day?"**_

_**"I think i upset Krystal."**_

_**"Beacuse you were late?"**_

_**"No, becaue i was walking funny and Amy caught on and made jokes about it and then Krystal asked me to keep my personal life to my self."**_

_**"I'm sure she just dosen't want you guys talking about sex while on the job ya know? i don't think she really has an issue."**_

_**"I don't know, i just feel like i upset her or something."**_

_**"I'm sure its fine okay?... where are you?"**_

_**"Home, just got out of the shower"**_

_**"Hang on a second."**_

* * *

Kurt waited and then was startled when Blaine walked threw their bedroom door. He smiled and sat the phone down on the dresser.

"You are home early!" Kurt stood up, hi hair was still a little wet so he hadn't put a shirt on yet but he had on underwear and had planned on putting on Pants at some point.

"Thank god." Blaine walked over and rested both of his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Only one week left, then you are done." Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

"Then i sit around and wait, what if the show doesn't get picked up?"

"Then you find another Job, Blaine its going to be alright" Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine close.

"Lets eat then watch a movie or something." Blaine pulled Kurt along to the kitchen and since Neither Finn or Rachel were home he didn't even bother to put on pants. Kurt cooked for them and Blaine tried to help but ended up just sitting there watching Kurt most of the time.

"You know, cooking in your underwear, I could get used to that." He tiled his head and bit his lip.

"Watching you, watch me, cooking in my underwear. I could get used to that." Kurt winked and sat the food down for them to eat.

Once the plates were cleaned up Kurt offered to watch a movie,

"What one do we wanna watch?"

"On second thought can we just.. just go lay in bed?"

"Okay, but I'm still far to sore..."

"No, Kurt i just want to hold you, that's all." Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and he felt as if he turned to jelly. Blaine led the way and they both got into bed and covered up, Blaine behind Kurt spooning him as he rubbed his thumb up and down Kurt's mid section.

"I could stay like this for the rest of my life you know?" Blaine nudged his nose on the back of Kurt's neck.

"Me too."

"Melissa is visiting this weekend, we should all have dinner on Sunday."

"Can't wait" Kurt said, it was still early but for some reason he felt really tired, he fell asleep after a little while and Blaine just watched him. Thinking to him self how god damn lucky he was.

* * *

Hell week, as Kurt called it was over. He now was off on the weekends and Blaine was finished with the studio. He had just returned home from dropping Cooper off at the airport, They would know something with in a few days. Kurt was due home in a few hours and Rachel and Finn were home too, Finn had gotten a job working with some kids down at the local theater. Rachel had gotten him the job actually, he worked with the kids and taught them everything he had learned from Mr. Schue.

"Blaine could you hum.. could you help me out for a second." Finn was at the table with a bunch of papers spread out.

"Sure Finn, whats up?" Blaine sat down at the table with him.

"I need a song, the kids want to preform a song at that summer music festival and i have to choose it but i don't even know where to start."

"Well have you asked them?"

"Yeah, i did, this is a list of the songs they want but i have to choose one of them." Finn handed the list over and Blaine looked it over a few times. Most of it was all newer music but there was a few old ones he knew.

"Journey, you can ever go wrong with Journey" Blaine pointed to the song listed and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Now you just sound like Mr. Schue."

"Sorry, looks like I'm no help then" Blaine laughed and got up to walk away. Rachel was coming out of her room as he passed her.

"Finns having musical problems, i tried to help but it didn't work." Blaine pointed in fins direction and then walked to his bedroom.

* * *

"Today's the day... Robert said he would call me later and let me know if i had a job for good." Blaine was laying in bed, holy his bottom half covered and he was completely naked, he and Kurt had just finished up making love for the 3rd time today. It was lazy Sunday but there was nothing Lazy about what they had been doing. Kurt rolled over and traced his hand down Blaine's chest.

"No matter what its going to be fine okay?"

"I know, It's just, its not only me I'm worried about ya know? Cooper's job is on the line too."

"Its going to be fine, i know it. I can tell."

"Why? what makes you so sure?" Blaine was turned on his side now so he could look at Kurt and talk to him.

"Because you are Blaine Anderson, you are amazing, hard working, and loyal. Along with your brother, you know i was talking to Melissa last night about the wedding and she brought up how you were Coopers best man, she said that she didn't really have any close girlfriends and she asked me to be her maid of honor."

"Kurt are you serious?" Blaine laughed a little.

"100% serious."

"What did you say?"

"I told her yes of course, but I'm not wearing a dress." Just then Blaine's phone went off, it was Robert calling, he and Kurt both went still and Kurt leaned in to give him a kiss before he answered it.

_**"Hello Robert, give it to me quick. Good news or bad?" **_Blaine waited a second and Kurt tried to get closer so he could hear what was being said.

_**"Are you... serious?" **_Kurt couldn't tell if it was a good are you serious or a bad one but then the look on Blaine's face said it all.

* * *

**WOW okay, so lots seamed to happen in this chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but its past midnight and this chapter is getting longer then i wanted it to be. I Promise an update real soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**One of the shortest chapters in this story!**

* * *

**_"No, Just, yeah thanks Robert"_** Blaine hung up the phone and sat it down on the bed.

"Blaine, look whatever..."

"Its a go.. Kurt the show got picked up we get to film a whole season!" Blaine launched him self on top of Kurt and they celebrated the only way they could right now, they had sex a record breaking 4 times that day.

* * *

Another day had come and gone, Melissa and Cooper were due to arrive in NY in one week with all of their things and Melissa and Kurt had been working on finding a house for them to live in.

"Of course, no I'll drag Blaine with me its no problem Melissa." Kurt was on the phone as they lounged around on lazy Sunday on the couch, Blaine watching some type of sports game with Finn as Rachel curled up next to her boyfriend and fell a sleep.

"Mhhmm, I'll call you once we get there. Bye" Kurt hung up and patted Blaine's shoulder.

"We have to go out."

"I thought we already were." Blaine winked and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"No, i mean we have to check out this house for Melissa, she said it looks good online but she wants us to check it out."

"But its lazy Sunday Kurt..." Blaine pouted and Kurt rubbed his thumb across his lips.

"Do you want your brother and soon to be sister in-law to be homeless?" Kurt stood up then reaching out for Blaine to grab his hand.

"Fine, Fine." Blaine took his hand and they made their way to the bedroom to get dressed. Kurt quickly pulled out outfits for him and Blaine and tossed them on the bed and started to undress him self.

"Mind if I...?" Blaine walked over and helped Kurt slip off his shirt.

"I don't, but you and i both know where this will end and i can't let Melissa down." Kurt moved and grabbed the shirt from the bed and quickly slipped it over his head.

"Get dressed, once we check out the house we can come back here and undress me all you want okay?" Kurt kissed his cheek and moved to change his pants, They were both dressed and out the door with in 10 minuets.

Once they arrived at the house Kurt pulled out his phone and started to record video.

"I don't think you really need to do that." Blaine rolled his eyes a little and walked to knock on the door

"Melissa wants to see the house, and I can send her this video"

"You know, you and Mel are better friends then me and Mel."

"Jealous are we Blaine?"

"Yes, but not of you. I'm jealous of her." Blaine was always cheesy but that's what made Kurt love him. Just then the door opened and the sales lady shook hands and invited them in. The lady walked them threw the house and Kurt filmed every inch adding in little notes to the video.

"I just want to let you know before we leave here that this house has had plenty of offers and it could very well be gone at any moment." Kurt knew the lady was just saying that so they would buy on impulse.

"Thank you, I'll send the video right away to Melissa and I'll have her contact you." Kurt shook her hand and he and Blaine walked to the car.

"You were awfully quiet in there" Kurt was driving back home and wanted to know what was wrong with Blaine.

"Sorry."

"Blaine whats wrong?" Kurt reached over and rested his hand on Blaine's leg.

"Kurt, would you ever want a big house like that? I mean i seen the way you smiled at everything and I... What if i cant ever give you that?" Kurt had no idea where this was all coming from but it was crazy talk.

"Blaine i don't care if we live in a box on the street, as long as I'm with you nothing else matters. Besides, we won't need to even buy a house until we have kids and by then you will be a famous music composer and I'll be on Broadway" Kurt smiled and squeezed his boyfriends leg.

"I love you, you know that right?" Blaine placed his hand over top of Kurt's on his leg.

"And i love you, now... lets focus on getting home so you can remove my clothes"

* * *

Monday's were always hell for Kurt, It was the most busy day at the coffee shop and he didn't get much sleep last night thanks to Blaine. Finn's class he had been teaching was having their concert this evening and Blaine and Kurt agreed to go, Rachel of course had to work but was stopping by for a quick moment to support Finn.

"Hey, think you could pick up a few hours tonight?" Krystal was filling a cup as Kurt was pulling out some muffins.

"Sorry Krystal i can't, my Brother has this thing and Blaine and i are suppose to go."

"What thing?" Krystal had been different lately and Kurt didn't want to pry into her business but he felt as if she needed somebody to talk to.

"Hes been teaching a class and they are preforming tonight, we want to be there to support him." Kurt handed Amy the muffins as Krystal handed over the coffee's. They had just gotten threw morning rush and were going to try and eat something before lunch.

"Alright." Krystal took a muffin and started to snack on it, Amy moved to the back and Kurt follower her. He always found it so much easier to talk to Amy lately.

"Amy? I don't mean to pry and if its personal just tell me to shut up but is Krystal okay?"

"Long story short, we are low on cash this month and things have been rough."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Amy"

"Don't be, it happens all the time we just all have to pull threw it. Krystal gets grumpy when it happens so we normally just stay our of her way."

"If you guys are low on cash then why did she offer me more hours?"

"She wants to get a second Job."

"KURT, AMY WE NEED YOU OUT HERE" Krystal yelled and they never got to finish their conversation.

Blaine walked over and greeted Kurt outside the coffee shop and they took the subway with Rachel over to the concert. Kurt and Rachel both laughed when the show started and Finn's group of kids sang "Don't stop believing" it was like a flash back but Finn looked so proud and that's all that mattered! Rachel had to leave early so she took the car which meant Kurt, Finn and Blaine would all have to take the subway home.

* * *

"I really hate Mondays" Kurt plopped down into bed next to Blaine and Blaine reached his hand over to massage Kurt's back.

"Mel called, her and Cooper are buying that house." Blaine moved now to straddle Kurt's thighs and work the kinks from Kurt's back with both of his hands.

"That's great, I'm glad we could help." Kurt's face was down in the pillow and he felt like he would fall a sleep at any moment.

"I also checked out a few apartments for us..." Blaine was quiet when he said this, as if he was scared of what Kurt's reaction would be.

"Mhhmm, that's.. wait what?" Kurt turned now flipping Blaine off him and on to his side.

"I figured we could get a place of our own, you could pay the bills and i could pay rent. I mean I'm getting a pretty big chunk from the studio and it should be enough for that monthly"

"Blaine... you really want to get our own place?"

"It's not that i don't love living with Finn and Rachel but Kurt we are in our 20's and don't need roommates anymore and both have jobs so why not?"

"I love you." Kurt leaned to kiss Blaine as he tangled their legs together.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes Blaine, lets get our own place." Kurt went in for another kiss but Blaine was gone, off the bed and going threw his bag that was on the floor. He returned to the bed with a stack of flyers that had apartments for rent.

"What if i would have said no?" Kurt eyed the pile of papers.

"I would have thrown these away and gotten over it"

"Lets see what you have" Kurt sat up on the bed now and he and Blaine went threw the pile and then moved their search to the computer, a couple of hours went by and it was well past their bed time so they both changed into Pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Just think, when we live alone we will finally be able to sleep in the nude" Blaine pulled Kurt in tight and kissed his forehead.

"I will never sleep in the nude Blaine." Kurt laughed and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Blaine and Kurt talked to Finn and Rachel about them moving out and while Rachel was sad she wouldn't have Kurt around anymore she understood. The week flew by and before they knew it they were helping Cooper and Melissa move into their new home, Melissa was putting away her clothes with Kurt as Cooper and Blaine set up the office desk and shelf's when she got a phone call.

"Melissa here" she answered with a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown and she was full on crying by the time she hung up the phone.

"Mel? Melissa whats wrong?" Kurt came to sit next to her on the floor.

"My wedding planner just bailed on me, said he can't work with what i want because we moved to NY now."

"Mel, its not the end of the world you can always find somebody else." Kurt wasn't sure why she was so upset.

"Kurt, the wedding is next month. Nobody is going to just be my wedding planner when they have no idea about any details and everything has to be done with in 3 weeks!"

"What was left to be done?" Kurt had his thinking cap on now.

"I needed to find a place now that we are in NY, but everything else is done. All the stuff is packed away and everything is ordered and set to be delivered i just have to give them an address." Just then Cooper walked in with Blaine behind him.

"Fashion disaster?" he laughed a little and Melissa gave him a dirty look.

"Woh, babe sorry whats wrong?" Cooper then walked in and got on his knees to sit next to her.

"Wedding planner bailed, we have no place to get married, its that time of the month and i really hate all these clothes right now!" She was crying again as he rested her head on Coopers chest.

"Forget that horrible wedding planner, Women problems suck, clothes are just clothes and if it comes down to it we can get married in the back yard, its not like we know a hole ton of people anyways." Melissa was starting to calm down as Cooper talked, it reminded him of how Blaine was when he was upset.

"You know, Mel that isn't a bad idea. The backyard is huge and you could easily set everything up out there and just keep it a simple small wedding, there is enough room for the tables and the dance floor, you could order a tent in case it rains."

"Kurt's right, who needs a big fancy wedding anyways" Blaine was standing over by them now with his hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"Kurt is right... Kurt.. hes right... Oh.. KURT!" Melissa sounded crazy but she was finally smiling.

"Kurt you could plan the wedding, you know all the details and who else would be able to set everything up perfectly?" Melissa reached out to grab Kurt's hands.

"Geez, i don't know Mel i would hate to be the one to blame is anything messes up." Kurt was scared but it sounded fun at the same time.

"Kurt, you planned your Dads wedding and it turned out great didn't it?" Blaine had a point.

"I.. You know what yea, sure of course i will do this Mel" Melissa jumped up and gave Kurt the biggest hug.

"We'll pay you." Cooper stood up now to shake his hand.

"No.. i couldn't" Kurt was shaking his head.

"Yes and you will" Melissa let go of him and at back down to the floor.

"Fine."

"Good now get back to work, this house has to look amazing in less then a month" Melissa was back to her happy self folding clothes. Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a kiss and he and Cooper walked out of the room.

* * *

The first day Blaine was off to work, Cooper had dropped by to pick him up and they dropped Kurt off at work. Blaine kissed him threw the passenger side window before they drove off. Once again it was a Monday so he made sure he was well rested and had no reason to tick off Krystal. The morning and lunch rush came threw and Kurt was cleaning up after a table when two arms slipped in behind him, at first he was about to turn and punch but then he caught a whiff of Blaine's cologne.

"Sorry sir but i have a boyfriend" Kurt turned and smiled.

"I won't tell if you don't" Blaine leaned in to kiss him and Kurt tried to make the kiss deeper but Blaine pulled off.

"I brought you some customers." Blaine pointed to a rather large group of people who had taken up 4 tables across the room.

"You guys came all the way here for coffee?" Kurt looked to the guys who were sitting and laughing, Cooper being one of them.

"I told them it was the best in town." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over to the group of men.

"Gentlemen, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel, Kurt.. this is.. well everybody i work with." Kurt waved and then pulled out his order sheet and asked what everybody wanted. Once he had everybody's orders he went back and started working on them with Jim, Krystal stopped him before he was about to walk back with a few coffees in his hand.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Kurt really had no idea what he did.

"For bringing in people, i know Amy told you about our money problem" Krystal looked fown to the floor now.

"Oh, well don't thank me. Thank Blaine, hes the one who brought everybody here." Krystal turned to catch Blaine looking over at them with a smile. She grabbed the two cups from Kurt and walked over to the tables.

"Here ya go boys, just let me know if you need anything okay" Thanks for coming in" Kurt stayed put and watched as Krystal patted Blaine on the back and then walked back over to him.

"You got a really great boyfriend Kurt." She smiled and walked past to help other customers who were standing in line.

"I know." Kurt sighed and went on to do his job. Blaine and the rest of the guys left but before he walked out he made sure to catch Kurt real quick.

"Love you, see you at home." He kissed Kurt's cheek and then turned to walk away.

"Until next time love." Kurt didn't know he could ever feel this happy, Blaine smiled at him and then walked out the door.

* * *

When the time came to close up Amy and Jim left before Krystal and Kurt like they always did, Kurt was cleaning off a table when Krystal walked by and nudged him with her hip.

"I've sorta been.. well mean lately and I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Really Krystal its fine, i get it." Kurt's phone started to go off in his pocket. Krystal shook hear head for him to answer it so he did.

"Hey Mel... what.. there has to be... wait... no, no I'll call you right back" Kurt hung up the phone and then turned back to Krystal.

"Krystal, how would you, Amy and Jim like to make some cash? also.. think you can cook more then muffins?"

"Hummel, i can cook everything and anything but what are you suggesting?"

"My.. Blaine's brother's soon to be wife and i are planning her wedding and the place she wanted to cater the event canceled on her saying something about a fire in their building, You think you can cater an event for about 50 people?"

"Are you serious? of course!" Krystal's face light up, this is what she really needed right now. Not only would she be getting extra money but making something other then muffins would be a treat for her!

"You, are a life saver!" Kurt pulled her in for a hug and then walked away to call Melissa back.

* * *

**Thanks to AnniejJj & Candy Criss! **

**The story is almost over, maybe one or two more chapters. I know i said 15 but some things ended up in the same chapter as others and i think its going to be over sooner then i expected it to be.**


	13. Chapter 13

2 weeks had come and gone and Kurt had never been so busy in his life, there was only one week left until Melissa and Coopers wedding and everything seamed to fit right into place but that's what worried him the most. Everything was going to good and he was just waiting for something to mess up, he sat on his and Blaine's bed with folders and note pads all around him double checking everything before bed. Blaine was laying in bed with him half a sleep and Kurt should have been sleeping also because he had work the next day but he just couldn't stop him self from worrying.

"Kurt will you please put everything away and just go to sleep" Blaine sat up resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and rubbing a little.

"Just a few more things to check then i will, i promise" Kurt pulled a few notebooks into his lap and started checking things off again for the third time.

"Kurt..." Blaine was sitting on his knees now behind him, his hot breath on Kurt's neck as he moved his hands up and down to massage him.

"Yeah, in a sec." Kurt moved off the bed and started to pile the notebooks up and he checked a few things in a box he had set off to the side for the wedding.

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine was sitting back now against the headboard with his arms folded. Kurt ignored him.

"KURT WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN A WEEK" Blaine shouted now, he knew it would get his attention and it did. Kurt looked up to him with a blank stare.

"Blaine I..."

"No, Kurt you need to hear me out, I didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry. Its just for the past 2 weeks i feel like i don't even exist anymore!" Blaine knew he was over reacting but it was sorta true, Kurt had been so busy with work and planning things with Melissa that the only time he seen him anymore was in the morning before he woke up and right before bed.

"Is it so horrible that i just want to talk to you, or be with you for more then an hour a day? I mean Kurt i even woke up an hour early before you today so i could just lay here and hold you." Once again Blaine was overacting but he just needed Kurt to know how he felt.

"Sweetie you know i love you" Kurt put down whatever it was he was doing and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Blaine, he took both of his hands into his own and made sure to look him in the eyes when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say." Kurt really had no clue how to make things better, Blaine was right he had been sorta crazy busy the last 2 weeks.

"Tomorrow after work i have to meet with Melissa but Saturday I'm all yours okay? I promise!" Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's forehead he didn't realize how much he missed being close to Blaine until this very moment.

"I love you." Kurt left a little kiss to Blaine's lips then pulled him down into bed so they could hold one another, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt so tight it was painful at first but then he loosened his grip and Kurt snuggled into Blaine's neck and they both fell a sleep.

* * *

Blaine had been keeping a secret from Kurt, he wanted to tell him so bad but it would have to wait until the night of the wedding. The only person who knew was Finn,

"So whats the plan again?" Finn sat down with Blaine on the couch. Rachel was off shopping for a dress for the wedding and Kurt was at work, Blaine and Finn had spent more time together in the past week then Blaine and Kurt.

"The wedding and everything is at Coopers house at 2 pm, then everybody gets moved into the house for drinks and Kurt has to instruct the people where to put things in the backyard to get ready for the reception and that's going to take about an hour so you and i have to hurry back here and try and get everything packed away and then head back over to Coopers house."

"Like.. everything?" Finn had his head tiled to the side like a dog.

"Yes, and it all has to be done before Kurt realizes I'm no longer at the house"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because i don't want him being upset or anything at the wedding" Blaine stood up and started to walk back to his bedroom.

"But Blaine..."

"FINN" Rachel called from outside the apartment door, Finn jumped up and opened it to find Rachel standing there with a crap load of bags in her hands.

"Shopping for a wedding is fun but i really wish you could have come with me now" She looked tired and Finn helped her carry the things in as Blaine closed his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

"Today's the day." Kurt was up bright and early and even though Blaine was tired he was to excited to sleep anymore either. He was best man, Kurt was maid of honor, his brother was getting married today, his mom and dad were in town, Kurt's parents were in town and he had less then 24 hours to pack all of his things and be gone from that apartment.

"Are you nervous" Blaine and Kurt were laying in bed, last Saturday was spent just the two of them making love to one another and talking and sleeping but this Saturday was going to be so busy it was crazy!

"For some reason not really, but please tell me Finn left already to go pick up My dad and Carole?" Kurt sat up quickly worried that he hadn't.

"Yes, he left about 30 minuets ago and Rachel just left to go pick up our suits and said she would be back in 20 minuets."

"Just remember.."

"I know Kurt, after the wedding it self i have to help Melissa with her dress so its not dragging all over" Little did Kurt know Rachel would be doing that, not him.

"What would i do without you?" Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine, he let his lips part and his tongue went over Blaine's lips every so lightly. Blaine did the same back but knew they both needed to get moving and shower, and his morning wood wasn't really helping the situation. He and Kurt were both naked from previous love making the night before so both of their erections were in plain sight, before even thinking twice Kurt trailed his hand down and gripped Blaine, moving his hand to stroke him.

"Mhhmm.." Blaine was breathing a bit heavy now and moaning a little with his head tiled back on the pillow so Kurt could suck on his neck. He could feel the warm feeling in his stomach and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was cumming. He figured he should get Kurt off too so he licked his hand and reached down to start stroking Kurt.

"Did you... did you just lick your hand and then touch me?" Kurt had stopped what he was doing and looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Is that not okay? i know we normally..." before Blaine could speak again Kurt was doing the same thing, he licked his hand and moved it down and started to stoke Blaine with speed now. They hadn't ever just been dirty like this before, it was always sweet and they always used lube. Blaine got goosebumps that traveled from his head to his toes and he knew that he was close so he started to stoke Kurt faster now too.

"Kiss me, Blaine kiss me!" Kurt was on his back now and he pulled Blaine on top of him so their cock's were rubbing up against one another. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt, it was sloppy and wet but so were their cocks now. Their hips had been moving with one another and Kurt came first, making it warm between them and that's what sent Blaine over the edge. After a few moments of just laying together, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine while Blaine's arms were both resting on Kurt's chest, Kurt spoke up.

"We should shower but Blaine... that was... sweetie that was hot." Blaine laughed a little as he rolled over and stood up from the bed, he reached a hand out and Kurt took it. They had yet to hear Rachel come back so Blaine just pulled them both to the bathroom so they could shower.

"Dare i say we found a kink of yours?" they were both in the shower and had just got done washing each others hair.

"Yeah, you. You are every dirty kink I've ever had, now turn around" Kurt's voice was low and it sent shivers down Blaine's body.

"Kurt we really don't have time." Blaine was all for shower sex but Rachel would be home any minuet.

"Turn... around.." Kurt grabbed his shoulders and Blaine finally gave in and turned, placing his hands on the wall out in front of him. Waiting to feel Kurt fill him up but there was nothing for a good 2 minuets. Then Blaine felt it, Kurt was scrubbing his back with the loofah.

"Did you really think i was..?" Kurt almost sounded embarrassed as he scrubbed at Blaine's back.

"Maybe... Yes" Blaine took his hands from the wall and stood up straight.

"I lo.."

"I love you too" Blaine finished talking before Kurt could even say another word. They finished with their shower and Rachel still wasn't back, which worried Kurt now. Once they were dressed and ate a little something Rachel came plowing threw the doors, three suits in hand, Finn and Burt and Carole following behind her.

"Kurt we have a problem" great, here it comes Kurt thought.

"Give it to me straight" Blaine laughed behind him and Kurt sent him a death glare seeing as how his parents were present.

"Your brother does not know how to drive, i called him and asked him to pick me up on his way back and he got lost" Rachel laid the suits on the back on the couch and Kurt let out a breath he had been holding.

"Geez Rachel, i thought you were talking about the wedding." Kurt finally moved past her to say hello to Burt and Carole.

"Hi honey" Carole give him a big hug then moved to the side to hug Blaine also. Kurt had informed them of him and Blaine being back together and how they had run into one another about a week after it happened but he wasn't sure how Burt would be around Blaine seeing as how the last time they were together Blaine really broke his heart and Burt had seen Kurt go threw it all.

"Missed you Kurt" Burt said into his ear as they hugged.

"Missed you too Dad." Kurt then let go and Blaine was standing behind him with a hand stretched out to shake his dads hand, instead Burt walked right up to him and pulled him in for a hug. That was the first of many times Kurt cried that day.

* * *

Everything seamed to be frantic and Kurt had to leave much earlier then everybody else, Rachel too and they dragged Carole along with them and told her she could get ready with them at Coopers house. Finn, Burt were sitting on the couch just waiting for the time to pass by before they had to get dressed and head over and Blaine was in the bedroom trying to get everything packed away so later on he wouldn't have much to do. There was a tap at the door and Blaine looked up to find Burt standing there.

"Planning on going somewhere kiddo?" Burt looked around the room and seen the packed boxes of stuff.

"Actually, Burt would you mind sitting down. I'd like to ask you something." Blaine was sitting on the floor and stood up as Burt took a seat on the edge of the bed. Thank god Blaine already packed away the sheets because they were dirty from.. oh god he couldn't think about that with Burt staring at him.

"Look if you are planning on leaving my son again Blaine i won't let you" Burt sounded very serious but it just made Blaine smile.

"Really sir its the total opposite, Kurt and i have been looking for a place to live together and we checked out a few apartments but never decided on anything, well HE never did but i bought us this small house about 8 blocks from Kurt's work and I'm moving all of our stuff into it tonight and its a surprise for him." Blaine finally felt relief, Finn was the only person who he had told and being able to tell somebody else felt great!

"Are you sure Kurt, well i know hes ready but this is a huge step kid and i just want to make sure you are both ready" Burt was more relaxed now.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Blaine smiled and walked from the spot he was standing to sit next to Burt on the bed.

"Then great I'm okay with it" Blaine smiled and chuckled a little because that's not what he was wanting to talk to Burt about.

"I'm really glad you are okay with it Burt but that's not what i wanted to ask" Blaine reached into the pocket of his sweat pants and pulled out a small red box, he held it in his hand and he and Burt just starred at it for a few minuets.

"Burt, I have loved your son since high school, and even though we went threw some though times i never once stopped loving him. I want to love him for the rest of my life and i just want you to be the first to know that i plan on asking him to marry me tonight in our new home, I'd like to know that you are okay with it" Blaine could feel him self starring to tear up, he was scared to even look in Burt's direction so he just starred at the red box in his hand. A few moments went by and Blaine finally looked up, Burt too had tears in his eyes.

"Blaine i would be honored to call you my son in-law." Burt patted him on the back and Blaine turned to hug him.

"I've never seen my son so happy and i would never deny him of happiness" Burt said as he stood up from the bed.

"Would you like to see the ring?" Blaine wiped away the single tear that had fallen.

"No, no... I'll wait till tomorrow when Kurt tells me, now lets go get ready for this wedding" Burt opened the door and Blaine followed slipping the ring into the box marked IMPORTANT.

* * *

Blaine arrived at the house with Burt and Finn and everything seamed to be going well, the backyard looked amazing, red flowers all over the place mixed with white ones, the chairs all lined up with a cream color lining for Melissa to walk down. There was a white wooden platform with cream color stands covered in flowers with candles on top of it where they would stand and say their I do's and the weather seamed just right, not to hot but the sun was shining. The inside of the house matched with the flowers and the cream colors, a bar was set up on the far right of the wall in the rather large kitchen and that would be the place for people to mingle while the outside was transformed for the rest of the night. He was instructed to meet his Father and Cooper inside the spare bedroom when he arrive so he left Finn and Burt to find the ladies a he went in search of his brother and father.

"Blaine honey!" Blaine's mom stopped him before he turned down the hall to find Cooper.

"Mom Hi!" Blaine walked back to hug her. He had seen both of his parents a couple days ago when they arrived and had dinner with Cooper and Melissa and even Kurt. Blaine's mother seamed to loved Kurt but his dad was still weird around him, He and his dad had gotten closer over the years but he knew that his dad was just waiting for the day for him to tell him he wasn't gay anymore.

"Melissa looks so beautiful, and this house. My god Kurt has been so busy ever since he arrived"

"Hes really great isn't he?" Mrs. Anderson smiled and pulled Blaine in for a hug.

"Mom I'm asking him to marry me tonight." Blaine felt his mom go stiff in his arms but she soon relaxed.

"Oh honey!" She pulled away and started to cry.

"Just don't say anything okay?" I also got us a little house and that's where I'm going to purpose tonight." Blaine's mom started to cry even more and they were both caught of guard when Kurt walked up behind them.

"What did i say about crying? back to make-up for you" Kurt patted her on and back and she only cried more, before she walked away she pulled Blaine into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you dear" she walked away trying to stop the crying.

"She's been doing that all morning" Kurt smiled, he was still dressed in his street clothes so Blaine knew he wasn't behind time or anything. Blaine pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek.

"We had better get ready, i just want to see you" Kurt kissed him back to his cheek.

"Until next time." It had been a little while since they had said it to one another and it just seamed like the right moment.

"Blaine that line is silly now, we need to come up with a new one." Kurt giggled and started to walk away, Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand and waited.

"Until next time Blaine." Kurt took a deep breath and walked away smiling, he had the best boyfriend in the world.

* * *

Blaine finally entered the room where Cooper and his father were.

"There's my boy"

"Blaine, thank god, how's Melissa?" Cooper was already dressed and sitting in the chair in front of a mirror, their dad standing next to him fixing his own suit.

"Oh hum I'm not really sure. Let me get dressed then I'll run over and check on her okay?" Cooper nodded and Blaine walked into the bathroom to get changed. Once he was done the photographer came in and took come photos and he followed the woman back out and into the girls side of the house, Guests were starting to arrive and most of them were just people they had been working with. Melissa's parents weren't very approving of Cooper so they didn't partake in any of the pre wedding stuff, but they had showed up and that's all that mattered to her.

"Everybody decent?" Blaine was covering his eyes as he opened the door, the photographer standing behind him waiting for the all clear.

"You may enter." Blaine removed his hand from his eyes and this would be the second time Blaine cried today. Melissa looked amazing, he dress wasn't super long but was flowing and beautiful, the white silk draped just perfectly over her body, the straps lightly hanging onto her shoulders as the beading trailed and made designs along the bottom.

"Mel you look amazing" Blaine couldn't help but feel so happy, His brother was getting married and soon he would be too and he couldn't imagine how life could get any better then this!

"Oh Blaine, don't you even start that. Kurt will kill me if i mess my face up" Melissa laughed as did the other ladies in the room along with Kurt, Woh Kurt looked beyond amazing also, the fitted Black suit with the cream color shirt under it with a skinny tie, Blaine looked the same but he had a bow tie. Blaine went to walk over to Kurt but was stopped by Rachel.

"No, no, no, no, don't you come up in here and be all cuddly with him and ruin our girl time, what is it that you need Blaine." He really hatted Rachel right now, but the smile on Kurt's face made it all better.

"Just coming to check on you, Cooper sends his love" Melissa sighed at his words.

"I'm just fine, tell him i love him too and I'll see him soon" Blaine nodded and winked at Kurt, he turned around to leave the room as a woman bumped into him.

"I'm looking for Melissa." she said with a stern voice.

"In there." Blaine pointed and he could hear the girls laughing and photos being taken, He knew the woman was Melissa's mother but he wasted no time on her. He never really understood how somebody could be so upset because her daughter fell in love and was happy. He checked outside quickly to see everybody was starting to be seated, Finn, Rachel and Burt and Carole sitting in the second row on Coopers side, Melissa's father in the front row by him self on Melissa's side. The rest were friends who he wasn't sure of that were sitting on Melissa's side and co workers and a few old buddies of Coopers on his side. His phone buzzed in his pocket and as he started to walk back to the room with his Father and Cooper.

**Kurt 1:52 pm: "I love you :)"** Blaine sent and I love you back and quickly made his way into the room.

"Its time" He said, Cooper followed him out, their Father behind them.

* * *

The music started to play and everybody's heads turned to see Mr. Anderson being walked down the isle with Mrs. Anderson. They were seated and that was Blaine's cue to go next, he flashed that award winning smile and made his way to the platform and watched as Cooper walked down next and stood next to him. Melissa's parents walked down next, and Blaine never herd anything about them walking but things must have changed so he just went with it. Kurt was next to come out, and Blaine's heart stopped when he seen him, this was going to be them soon. Kurt would be walking down the isle to marry Blaine hopefully, Blaine cried for the third time as Kurt walked up and took his spot. Mouthing an "I love you" to Blaine as they waited for Melissa. They had agreed for nobody to give her away, she went on his big romantic kick about how she already gave her self to Cooper and she didn't need anybody else to do that so Kurt let her walk alone, Cooper's eyes were big and Blaine could just see how much love he had for her. Melissa walked with grace down the isle never taking her eyes off Cooper the whole time, once she arrived at the platform Kurt took her flowers and the ceremony began.

During the whole thing Blaine just keep looking at Kurt, his eyes were wet with tears and every time he caught Blaine looking at him he just wanted to cry more. Vows were shared which they had wrote for each other, Blaine of course helped Cooper out a little with his. The I do's were shared and rings were given. They were told they could kiss and Cooper didn't hold back, he pulled Melissa close and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. The small crowd stood and clapped. Melissa and Cooper were to walk back down the isle together and go straight to their bedroom to have a moment alone and then Blaine which was really going to be Rachel was to help Melissa prepare for the rest of the night as Cooper mingled with guests and had drinks. They turned to face the crowd and Melissa started to shush everybody. Blaine could see the fear in Kurt's eyes because this wasn't apart of the plan.

"Thank you everybody so much for coming, and we have just one more thing to announce." Melissa looked to Cooper and he smiled and continued to talk.

"We are expecting our first child in about 7 months" Coopers mother jumped from her seat and ran up to hug him and Melissa, Melissa's parents were even walking up to say their congrats now and Mr. Anderson gave his son a hug then took his place back. Kurt finally stepped forward and spoke.

"I would like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Anderson on this wonderful news so lets all join them inside for a toast" Kurt was always so smooth, Blaine knew what he was really wanting to say, something along the lines of.. "Get out of my way i have work to do".

Cooper and Melissa walked back to their bedroom and Blaine and Kurt walked down the isle next, Blaine reached out and held Kurt's hand as they walked. Once inside Rachel was already waiting outside the bedroom door for Melissa to be ready for her.

"Take your time, there is enough happiness to last a good hour 1/2 until they want to get drunk" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear then kissed him and was walking away. Kurt turned and headed for the outside to start preparing. Finn caught up with Blaine outside and Burt was standing next to him.

"I'm gonna tag along" Burt said.

"I can't have you lifting heavy things Burt." Blaine was already walking to his car.

"I'll drive the truck over with Finn then, you can be back here before us and distract Kurt so he don't notice we are missing."

"That, Burt that's a great idea" all three men piled into Blaine's car, which he had just bought 4 days ago seeing as how he would be living further away from work and figured they could use their own car if they were living on their own. They were back to the apartment in record time, they had dropped Burt off to pick up the truck and he was instructed to sit in the truck with their cell phones and if Kurt called he was to tell him they left a gift at the apartment and went back to get it. Finn and Blaine stripped them self from their suit jackets and shirts and tried not to become to sweaty as they moved about 10 medium size boxes down the steps and all that was left was their bed and dresser, also one of the small couches from the living area were going with them also since Kurt bought it. Any other stuff they could buy together, after the room was cleared Finn cooled him self down and got dressed again, he followed Burt in the truck to the new house as Blaine double checked to make sure everything of theirs was gone from the apartment. The box marked important was put into Blaine's back seat and he was dressed and ready to head back to the wedding.

* * *

Blaine returned first and the guests were just being let into the back yard, Kurt stood making sure everybody got out of the house Blaine hurried to get to the room where Melissa and Rachel were.

"Geez Blaine, i know i said i would do this but i thought you were going to at least help" Rachel stood up and walked out of the room. Melissa was sitting there sipping on a glass of water.

"Hey sis." Blaine sat down next to her and she smiled.

"You know, you are going to be a great uncle." she placed her hand on her stomach and looked back up to Blane.

"I sure hope so, a good husband too" Blaine waited for it to click in Melissa's head and when it did she screamed.

"BLAINE ANDERSON ARE YOU SERIOUS" he was sure anybody that was still in the house heard her.

"I'm asking him tonight, in the new home i bought us."

"Why didn't you tell me ANY of this." Melissa's hands were on her hips and he knew she had picked that up from Kurt.

"I didn't tell anybody really, Just Finn, Burt, My mom and now you."

"You mean to tell me not even your father or brother know?"

"I'm sure my dad knows by now because of my mom but no Cooper doesn't" Melissa stood up and walked over to the window that lead out to the back yard.

"COOPER ANDERSON YOUR WIFE AND BROTHER WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU FOR A MOMENT" Blaine knew Kurt wasn't going to approve of that, 5 minuets later both Cooper and Kurt came walking into the room, all the guests had been sat down and Krystal, Jim and Amy were serving drinks to them all before dinner.

"Melissa is something wrong?" Kurt said before anybody could get a word in.

"I just need to see my husband for a second"

"Okay but Blaine you come with me, i can't seam to find my Dad or Finn anywhere" Kurt checked his phone in his pocket and that's when Blaine realized his phone was still in the truck with Burt. Blaine nodded to Melissa before he left letting her know she could tell Cooper. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand down to the wedding party and found Burt and Finn sitting with Carole and Rachel at the table.

* * *

"There you are!"

"Hey kiddo, where you been" Blaine couldn't help but smile, Burt was really good at acting. Finn just looked down at the table as if nobody was talking to him.

"Busy, but i just have a few more things to control then the rest of the night will be fun." Kurt turned and pulled Blaine with him but Carole stopped them both before they had the chance to walk away, she hugged Kurt first and then Blaine. whispering into his ear.

"Congratulations" Blaine then was pulled away by Kurt and he just mouthed a thank you. He figured Burt must have told her what was going on. So Finn, Burt, Carole, Melissa, Cooper and Mrs. Anderson all knew what Blaine had planned to do tonight. Only Rachel and his father were out of the loop and he knew he couldn't say a word to Rachel until after but he really wanted to let his Dad know if his mother hadn't already. Kurt sat them down at a small round table that was next to another small round table, both of them covered in candles and a white table cloth. Just enough room for drinks and a plate of food, Finn walked over once the food was placed on their tables and patted Blaine's side.

"Food's good huh?" then he just walked away, a few moments later Blaine had realized that Finn dropped his phone into his pocket. Amy came by to collect their plates and Kurt stopped to talk to her for a second.

"Amy this really is all amazing, please let Krystal know just how much i am thankful for her and you guys to do this."

"We got paid first, and all the tips we are getting are gonna last us until next freaking year! Kurt we have you to thank for that!" Amy leaned in and hugged him and then went right back to work. Time went by and everybody finished up eating and it was time for all the first dances. Cooper and Melissa were first, Kurt wanted nothing more then for a band to play but Melissa just wanted a DJ, if anybody was still to say she wanted Cooper for just his money they were off their rocker! Kurt tried talking her into a designer wedding and she refused.

"I'd like to welcome to the floor Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" Kurt said into the mic as they stood and waited for the music to start. **_"New morning - Bob Dylan"_** started to play, it had been the song that Cooper and Melissa danced to the night they met. Melissa rested her head on Coops shoulder and they danced as everybody watched.

Next would be the Dance with the parents. Cooper with his mom and Melissa with her dad. A soft medley of piano music played and the dance was over before they knew it, Best man and maid of honor speeches were next then Kurt would finally be free for the night, he and Blaine had to dance after along with Melissa and Cooper but that was it. Kurt was up first.

* * *

"Melissa and Cooper, where do i begin with you two, I've only known Melissa for a short amount of time but in that time i have grown to love her. When she asked me to be her maid of honer the first thing i thought was, I'm not wearing a dress" The crowd laughed a little and Kurt continued on.

"The second thing i thought was yes, of course, because how could i say no to somebody who had picked me up from the airport when i flew across the country to chase after my boyfriend" The crowd laughed a little again and Kurt looked back to Blaine to smile.

"I've known Cooper since high school because of Blaine and the man i knew back then is so far from the man i know now and i think Melissa has much to do with that, Mel you have made him a better man and all that you ever did was love him. So here's to many more years of love and i cant wait to spoil the crap out of that little baby of yours!" Kurt raised his glass and everybody took a sip, Melissa and Cooper kissed and then turned to face Blaine who was standing now.

* * *

"Well, I'm not sure how i can follow that because I'm not really funny but here goes nothing, Cooper when i was little we weren't the best of friends, even in high school when Kurt first met you we had our issues and i remember Kurt giving me a piece of advice back then that may have changed everything for us, He said that i only had one brother and that i should go talk to you. I think that day in my school we finally started the relationship that i had always wanted with you and then when Dad got me into that college and you offered for me to stay with you we became good brothers, then Melissa came along and i remember the first time you told me you loved her and i could just see that you meant it and i think that was the day we became best friends. Kurt was right when he said i only had one brother but now I have an amazing sister too and i cant wait to tell my Niece or Nephew just how much he or she is loved, So here's to you two, soon to be three, I hope every day is full of love even when you argue" Blaine held his glass up and toasted, Cooper kissed Melissa this time and when Blaine sat down Kurt leaned over to kiss him. The DJ had the mic now and asked for Blaine, Kurt, Melissa and Cooper to please join each other on the dance floor. Little did Cooper or Blaine know but Melissa and Kurt had something they were hiding, Blaine took his spot on the dance floor and Kurt joined him, Melissa and Cooper right next to them.

* * *

**_"Collide - Howie day"_** Started to play and Melissa and Kurt switched spots, Melissa now dancing with Blaine as Kurt danced with Cooper, the small crowd cheerd and laughed as they moved their way around the dance floor, they met in the middle of the floor and Kurt and Melissa once again changed partners, They took of dancing by them self and Left Cooper and Blaine standing there. Cooper laughed it off and looked to Blaine and they started to dance silly next to one another. The song was over and Finally Melissa started to dance with Cooper and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, the song playing now was **_"Seasons of love - Rent"_** It had been Melissa's idea for this song to be played and Kurt couldn't agree more. Blaine and Kurt danced around the small dance floor Both of them singing to one another the whole time, other couples were then invited up to the dance floor, Burt and Carole, Blaines parents, Finn and Rachel, even Amy and Jim took a second to dance. Once the song was over more people joined the dance floor and danced along to the music, it was a small wedding but Melissa had never been more happy, she made sure to thank Kurt many times for everything and she even tipped Krystal, Amy and Jim $200 extra for helping out.

The bouquet was tossed and Rachel had caught it, Kurt caught the garder so he had to sit in the chair as Rachel tugged it down his leg, many photos were taken throwout the night and everybody was asked to stop before they left the house and leave a video message for the bride and groom. It was just family left, Krystal, Amy and Jim had just finished up cleaning and Cooper and Melissa were long gone off to their honeymoon in Paris. Melissa's parents stuck around and chatted a whole 15 minuets after she left but were gone as soon as they realized Melissa was too, Rachel was passed out in Finn arms and he was carrying her out to the car with Burt and Carole following. Blaine's Mother and Father were sitting in the kitchen chatting about the day as Kurt and Blaine walked threw, they were staying at Coopers house for a week.

"Everything is cleaned up, people will be here tomorrow to collect the chairs and the tent so just sign off when they come okay?" Blaine was standing holding their jackets.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow or something?" Blaine looked to his mom and she started to cry again, it hit it her about what Blaine was about to do. Blaine leaned in to give his mother a hug while Kurt shook his Dad's hand. they switched then, Blaine giving his father a hug and Kurt giving Mrs. Anderson a hug. Blaine said very quickly into his Father's ear,

"I'm purposing tonight, Mom knows talk to her about it. I love you" he then pulled away from the hug and left with Kurt, his father with a shocked look on his face as Blaine closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Thanks to poseidonchild10, parova28, acciochriscriss, justsayyoulikeklaine**

**Okay, so the next chapter I'm really thinking it might be the last one. This one was suppose to be but i got carried away and well yeah. Thanks for reading everybody I've been so blown away with how many people have Favorited or added this story to their alerts!**


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine drove the way back to their apartment, his plan had gone perfect so far. He knew Kurt would fall a sleep on the drive so he drove right past their old apartment and headed for their new home. He pulled into the small drive way of the one story home, there was a small light coming from the front windows and Blaine figure Finn must have left it on. He left Kurt inside the car and went into the house, he made sure to grab the "Important" box from the back seat and he went to work. The moving truck was parked in the street and the keys were on the counter in the small kitchen. Blaine moved like a mouse, the only thing he wanted out of the truck was their mattress, he pulled the mattress out and shoved it into the house as quietly as he could, he let it fall to the floor in the living room and then pulled his important box over. It was full of yellow and red fake flower pedals which Blaine tossed all over the living room, Blaine went back to the truck to search threw their boxes. He wanted at least a blanket to throw over the bed just for tonight, he walked back past their car to check on Kurt and he was still sleeping. Blaine went inside and threw the blanket over the mattress and pulled out a bottle of champagne from the fridge that he asked Finn to leave. The little house needed some work but it was perfect, two bedrooms one bath and the kitchen and living room were right next to one another both with open spaces so even though it was small it felt huge to Blaine. He looked around a few more times to make sure everything was set up then went out to wake up Kurt, this was it. The ring was in his pocket and everything was set.

* * *

"Kurt, hey sleepy head" Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and another under his legs and puleld him from the car. Kurt without even second guessing it slipped both his arms around Blaine's neck and started to dose off back to sleep. Blaine made it back to the front door of the house and then started to wake Kurt up again.

"Kurt, i know you are sleepy but please just wake up for 20 minuets i have something important to show you." Kurt shook his head no but then Blaine was slowly lowering him to his feet. Once Kurt opened his eyes he looked around and noticed they weren't at the apartment

"Where are we?" Kurt looked around again and caught a glimpse of the moving truck and their car parked in the driveway.

"Welcome home Kurt." Blaine turned him around and slipped his arms around his waist, Kurt could see the house now. It was a light color but he wasn't sure if it was white or a light brown, it was dark out. The door was white with a small window on it.

"Blaine what are you talking about?" Kurt turned again to face him, still in Blaine's arms, he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"This is our new home Kurt, I bought it a little while ago. Finn and Burt helped me pack everything into that truck today during cocktail hour at the wedding and I'm hoping you aren't freaking out right now because I'd really love to spend the night in my new home with my boyfriend" Blaine was getting worried because Kurt looked terrified.

"This is ours? Our home?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's face in both hands and looked him in the eyes.

"If that's okay with you I'd like that"

"I love you so much..." Kurt cried for 10th time today as he Kissed Blaine, they stood on their door step and kissed for what seamed like forever. Kurt finally pulled him self away and turned to face the house again.

* * *

"Wanna go in?" Blaine stepped in front of him and reached for the door handle.

"I'd love to" Kurt stood and waited for Blaine to open the door and once he did Kurt felt like his knees were going to give out on him. The floor was covered in red and yellow rose petals, their bed was in the middle of the room with the bottle of champagne resting on a pillow. Rose pedals spread across the bed also.

"Blaine..." Kurt was crying for the 11th time and even Blaine felt as if he was about to cry.

"Its not the most amazing house but its ours and we can do whatever we want with it." Blaine closed the door behind him.

"Care to take a tour?" Blaine held out his hand and Kurt instantly took it. He lead him to the kitchen and showed him the cool fridge he had bought a couple days ago and told him they would need to get a dish washer and other things but a fridge was important so he hoped Kurt would like the one he picked. Kurt didn't say anything but lean in to kiss his cheek.

"Down here we have two bedrooms, i figure this can be our work room and the larger room is our bedroom. The bathroom is right here and i think out of any room in the house it needs the most work but we can do that together" Blaine closed the bathroom door and lead Kurt back to the living room.

"I just cant believe this Blaine, we really have our own home together, not a shared apartment. Hell not even an apartment at all, its a home." Blaine walked over to him and took both of his hands.

"That isn't all."

"I don't see how it could get any better then this" Kurt leaned in to kiss him but Blaine stopped him.

"Just..." Blaine reached into his pocket and felt the box in his hand, he felt like he was going to puke. What if all this was to much for Kurt and he got scared and ran, It was now or never.

"Kurt i love you so much you know this right?"

"Of course, I've loved you since the day i seen you" Kurt squeezed the hand he was still holding to make sure Blaine knew he was serious. Blaine took a step back still holding Kurt's hand and lowered him self down into one knee.

"Oh my god!" Kurt could feel his legs shaking. His hand came up over his mouth and stop him from screaming, he wanted to hear what Blaine had to say.

"Kurt Hummel, I've loved and lost and loved and i never plan to loose again so will you please marry me?" Blaine could feel the vomit coming up he swore he could. He opened the small red box and he could see the tears coming down Kurt's face. the ring was silver, it was a double band with a single white square diamond in the middle. It had reminded Blaine of Kurt's mothers ring that he had showed him years ago that's why he picked it out. Blaine took the ring from the box and reached up to grab Kurt's hand that he had covering his mouth, he waited, and waited, and then Kurt realized he hadn't answered him yet, in his head he was screaming yes over and over but he had yet to say anything out loud.

"Yes, god Blaine yes of course" Blaine slipped the ring on his finger and before he could even stand up Kurt was on his knees too kissing him, arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel the wetness on Kurt's face from the tears and Blaine was crying now too. Kurt had said yes to him, Kurt was no longer his boyfriend, he was his fiancee. Blaine was the one to pull away this time, he pulled Kurt's arm from around him and held his hand with his brand new ring over his heart. Kurt laughed a little and rested their foreheads together.

"Blaine don't have a heart attack, please" Kurt laughed as he spoke and it made Blaine chuckle too, both of them never loosing a smile.

"I was so nervous Kurt."

"How could you even possibly think i was going to say no." Kurt leaned in to kiss him once more and then Blaine was being turned around and scooted over to the bed, Kurt pushed him down and straddled his thighs.

"I love you"

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's heart again then started to undo the buttons of Blaine's shirt, once the shirt was open he placed his hand right back to his heart and Blaine was almost done with undoing Kurt shirt also. Blaine sat him self up to pull his shirt from his arms and help Kurt with his, once the shirts were gone Blaine latched on to Kurt's neck, sucking and kissing and biting. Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's chest and with a little force he pushed Blaine back down, his hands were moving fast now, undoing Blaine's pants and his own. standing up to remove his pants and underwear and all but tear Blaine's pants and underwear off. Once they were both naked Kurt climbed back to the bed and laid down next to his fiancee, Blaine rolled him self over and scooted down to sit between Kurt's legs, Both of their cocks hard now. Blaine leaved over and got right up in Kurt's face, he sucked on two of his fingers and then reached down to slide them over Kurt's hole.

"You are my everything Blaine, everything.' Kurts hand were tangled in the blanket as Blaine worked on stretching him, every so often sucking on his fingers again to slick them up. After about 10 minuets of Blaine fingering him Kurt finally wanted more.

"Love me Blaine."

"I always love you."

"I meant make love to me."

Kurt pulled his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine pulled his fingers from Kurt's hole and moved him self so he was lined up, he spit into his hand and rubbed it on his dick. Kurt needed some type of friction so he licked his hand and reached down and started to stroke him self. He heard Blaine spit again but his eyes were closed and he had no idea what was going on, Blaine slowly pushed him self inside and then rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"If this is to much let me know."

Blaine left small kisses to Kurt's shoulder and neck all along Kurt was still stroking him self between them. After a few moments Kurt rolled his hips and Blaine took that as a hint to move he pulled out and spit into his hand again and spread it along the shaft of his cock and pushed back in, Both his arms holding him self up as he thrusted, Kurt rolling his hips along with him. Kurt felt pain but if anything he felt love more. They stayed like that for what seamed like forever, both of the on the edge but not wanting it to end, finally Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine's face in to kiss him, his breath shaky and his moans getting louder and louder. Blaine felt him self loosing control and he bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, he came and filled his fiancee up. This was the first time they had had sex without lube, or condoms. It was all so new and Kurt felt dirty but it felt so right. Blaine rocked his hips a few more times, his breath heavy against Kurt's lips. Kurt stroked him self just a few more times and he too came, leaving a mess between he and Blaine and he really didn't even care about moving or cleaning up or anything. Kurt rolled them onto their side and Blaine pulled out, he could feel some of the cum dripping from his ass and that was just to much for him. Kurt stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I just need to.. I'm sorry Blaine" Blaine smiled a little and he was used to it, Kurt always wanted to shower after they had sex. Blaine got up and walked to the kitchen and cleaned him self off, thank god he thought to bring in a second blanket because the one they were just on was covered in sweat and sperm. Blaine quickly switched out the blankets and laid back down, Kurt came out dripping wet, he grabbed his shirt and dried him self off a little and then laid back in the mattress on the floor with Blaine. Kurt's hand resting over Blaine's heart, his ring in full view. his head tucked into Blaine's neck as they held one another.

"I have to get you one too you know." Kurt was looking at the ring, Blaine lifted his hand and intertwined their fingers, the cold silver pressed to his skin and it made him smile.

"I'd love that." Blaine placed a kiss to the top of his head. Kurt then started to look around the room.

"Red and yellow... its the colors of.."

"The first flowers you ever gave me"

"You remember everything"

"If it has to do with you, yes. I do" Blaine squeezed his arms around Kurt just a little bit tighter.

"You are my fiancee now, Blaine we have our own home and we are gonna get married. everything happened in under a year, and most people would call us crazy but I've never been so happy. OH MY GOD i have to tell everybody!" Kurt sat up from bed and Blaine laughed and pulled him back down.

"Everybody who is important already knows, well besides Rachel because i know she can't keep a secret."

"Who is everybody?"

"My parents, Melissa and Cooper, Finn, Your Dad and Carole"

"My Dad and Carole know?"

"I actually asked your Dad if it was okay, and he told me it would be an honor" Kurt cried again and he had lost track of how many times it was by now, Blaine was crying too.

"Blaine Anderson I can't wait to spend my life with you." Kurt kissed him and rested his head back to Blaines chest.

"I can't wait either Kurt Hummel-Anderson"

"Hummel-Anderson... Anderson-Hummel... we will have to figure that one out." They both smiled and listened to each other breath as they fell a sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up first, startled but then realizing that everything that happened was real. He pulled his hand up to look at his ring agian and felt a hand intertwine with his.

"Morning beautiful" Blaine was behind him spooning, both of them still fully naked.

"Morning Fiancee" Kurt would say that as much as he possibly could.

"We have all day to do nothing, now we could either lay in bed here or we could get our stuff un packed and return the rental truck." Blaine also knew at some point Kurt would want to go visit Rachel

"As much as I'd love to just lay here I'd lie if i said I'm not excited to get our house put together"

"I was actually hoping you would say that because we both have work tomorrow" Blaine sat up realizing the only clothes they both had inside the house were their weddings clothes.

"I'm gonna go grab some of our pajamas from the truck, I'll be right back" Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek and stood up and put his pants on and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Kurt just laid there looking around the room, waiting for everything to explode or something because none if it seamed real. Blaine was back after a few moments, he had threw dresser drawers piled up in his hands and walked them back to the bedroom and sat them down. Kurt got up tugging the blanket around him self and walked back to find some clothes.

"You don't have to do that you know." Blaine pointed to the blanket that Kurt was wrapped in.

"Guess i'm just use to it." Kurt took the blanket off and folded it up, it would need to be washed but they didn't even have a washer or dryer yet. Kurt bent down and started to go threw his clothes, he found something comfortable as did Blaine and they both got dressed.

"There isn't much, mostly our bedroom and some odds and ends i picked up to get us threw for about a week until we can go shopping again." Blaine was standing in front of Kurt now, playing with his hands and rubbing his thumb over the ring that rested so well.

"Lets get to it then." Kurt pulled Blaine along with him to the truck, he leaned over and kissed Blaine quickly and then picked up as much as he could to carry it to the house. After about 10 trips back and forth all the boxes were unloaded now, It took them longer then they wanted it to but that was Blaine's fault because every single time they passed one another he would stop to kiss his fiancee. Kurt was sitting on the back of the truck to just catch a breath when Blaine walked back out ready to pull the heavy stuff off the truck now.

"I don't know if I'll be able to help you sweetie, maybe we should call Finn."

"Maybe you are right, but its their lazy Sunday Kurt i would hate to ruin it." Blaine sat down next to Kurt now.

"Rachel would never pass up a chance to see the place, and I'm sure Finn has had to explain to her by now why we aren't there and all of our stuff is gone." Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled like he always did when he laughed.

"Wanna give them a call then?" Blaine pulled his phone from his pants pocket and handed it to Kurt, he dialed Rachel's number and on the second ring she picked up.

* * *

**"KURT!"** she screamed in to the phone but it seamed to be a happy scream.

**"Hi Rachel"**

**"Kurt my god hows the house? Is is perfect? do you guys need help, oh you totally need help. FINN! get dressed"**

**"Rachel, calm down. Yes the house is perfect and well yeah i guess we sorta do need your help if that's fine but i have something else to tell you." **Kurt looked down to the ring on his finger again and back to Blaine.

**"Just wait, we are leaving now see you soon Kurt!" **Rachel hung up the phone before Kurt could even get another word out.

* * *

"Blaine, how does Rachel even know where we live, when... well i don't even really know" Kurt handed him his phone back as he spoke.

"Finn knows, and don't worry we are only about 15 minuets from your work and that's another reason i got a car, i figure we can get another one soon too this way things are easier but i didn't want to do to much all at once." Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They sat like that just watching the people go by, the house to the left of them was empty and there was an older woman who lived on the right.

"You think we should go say hello?" Kurt pointed to the older woman sitting in the wicker chair next to her door.

"If you would like we can" Blaine hopped off the truck and offered his hand to Kurt, they started to walk over and the older woman stood from her chair when they walked up her walkway.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello, I'm Kurt and this is my boy... my Fiancee Blaine. We just moved in next door and i wanted to come say hello." he reached his hand out for her to shake and she looked down at it and Blaine got this nasty feeling in his stomach, he feared she wouldn't approve of them and he really didn't want to live next to somebody like that.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both, care to come in for some tea?" the Woman shook Kurt's hand then reached out for Blaine's, he shook her hand also.

"We would love too but we have some friends coming over to help up move some stuff in maybe another time?" Blaine spoke this time, the fear was gone and the woman seamed very nice.

"Sure! oh I'm Mrs. Waters by the way so lovely to have you both in this neighborhood" She smiled at them and Kurt knew living here would be amazing. Just then a car pulled up outside their house next door and Blaine seen it was Finn and Rachel.

"Oh, look like your friends are here, get going now. We'll catch up over tea soon!" Kurt and Blaine both nodded and Mrs. Waters sat back down i her chair.

"KUUURTTTT, BLAAAAINNNEEEE" Rachel was running up to them before they could even make it to their drive way.

"This place is wonderful and i take it your neighbors are nice" she looked over at Mrs. Waters and waved.

"Yes Rachel, now let me give you a tour while Finn and Blaine get this stuff off the truck so we can all relax a little." Kurt grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her along to the house as Finn and Blaine walked to the truck. Once inside Kurt had totally forgot about the bed in the middle of the floor and all the rose pedals and champagne that they never even opened.

"Sorry, Rachel i just forgot about all this.. well no i didn't forget but calling you guys was last minuet and i just didn't think to come clean this up." Kurt was lifting the mattress and Rachel helped him, they moved it to rest against the wall with all the boxes. Kurt then bent down and started to pile up all the pedals, Rachel took the champagne and stuck it back in the fridge. As she was turning around Kurt was setting the pedals on the kitchen counter and that's when she seen it.

"Kurt... whats... whats this?" Rachel was holding the small red box that once was home for his ring.

"Oh hum, you see Rachel that's what.." Kurt was cut off by Finn and Blaine bringing in pieces of their bed.

"BLAINE YOU ASKED HIM TO MARRY YOU" Rachel was yelling again, and excited yell. Finn looked at the box in Rachel's hand and almost dropped the bed frame. Blaine slowly set it down and smiled at Rachel.

"Woh man you really did didn't you?" Finn looked over at Kurt now and could see the ring. Kurt walked over to Rachel now and held his hand up for her to see.

"Yes, and of course i said yes. Rachel we are going to get married!" Kurt didn't know it was possible to cry again but when he seen the single tear fall form Rachel's eye he couldn't help it. Rachel pulled him in for a hug and Finn came over to hug him also, Rachel and Finn also gave Blaine a hug.

"I thought you said he knew?" Kurt pointed to Finn.

"He knew about moving, not really about this i guess." Blaine kissed him lightly on the lips and then moved back over to the bed frame, Finn took it as a hint and they both lifted and carried it to the room. The next hour was spend unloading the truck and putting together the bed, once everything was done it was almost dinner time and neither Kurt or Blaine had eaten anything since yesterday.

"Finn, after you drop off the truck and Rachel picks you up just meet us at _Louies_ okay? I'm starved and I'm sure Kurt is too." Finn nodded and hopped into the truck, Blaine walked back to the house and explained the plan to Rachel and Kurt.

"Now that they are gonna wanna get in a quick shower before we go to eat?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist from behind and started to walk them towards the bathroom. Kurt just smiled and walked with him. As much as Blaine wanted to have their first round of shower sex in their new house all they did was shower, Once they were dressed Blaine made sure he had everything he needed and waited for Kurt by the front door. He looked around the house and they still had tons to do but it would all get done in time, they had all the time in the world to make it perfect. Kurt came walking out of their room and Blaine's mouth almost dropped, he had seen Kurt dressed up and even naked but for some reason he looked extra hot today. Black skinny jeans with a red and Black stripped shirt with a blazer, it was a typical Kurt outfit but Blaine just couldn't help the thoughts he was having.

"Kurt, now don't take this the wrong way but, there is something different about you." Kurt was standing right in front of Blaine, who felt sort of under dressed now in his red sweater and blue jeans.

"Good or bad?" Kurt reached out for his hand and intertwined it with his.

"Good, very, very good." Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek, Kurt lifted their hands together and held them up for Blaine to see.

"Its this, i swear, It's like knowing that you will love me forever no matter what gave me so much more confidance." Kurt was talking about the ring and Blaine could feel his heart swell in his chest.

"I would love you forever weather it be for a ring or not."

"Love you forever... Blaine that's it" Kurt let their hands fall as Blaine walked them to the car.

"Its what?" Kurt let go of his hand to get into the car and he waited for Blaine to get in and close his door before he said anything.

"Our new line.. its cheesy and sure many people use it but.. Love you forever"

"Love you forever too." Blaine pulled their hands together again and kissed Kurt's knuckle's, love each other forever is just what they would promise to do.

* * *

**WOOO okay, so its over.. I'm gonna write an epilogue and that's gonna be all folks! thank you all so much for reading and there are so many tiny story's that i could think to write that could be apart of this but i think I'll just throw them all in the epilogue! **

**Special thanks to PerfectBlackbird, edannat, justsayyoulikeklaine, ffacowgirl89 for reading and reviewing and everthing!**


	15. epilogue

Months had passed, Blaine and Kurt in full routine now with one another in their new home. Kurt would wake up first, make coffee and then take a shower. By the time he was done showering Blaine would be up also and pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Morning hun" Kurt would say after placing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Morning love" Blaine would say back.

They would sit and drink their coffee and maybe grab something to eat, Kurt would need to be to work soon but Blaine still had an hour or so till he had to leave the house and that's when he would shower. Kurt would kiss Blaine goodbye and be gone for the day. Blaine and Cooper were close to finishing up the first season of their show and then they would have to wait once again to see if season two got picked up. The days were long but every night Blaine would come home and Kurt would have dinner ready and some nights they would just eat and go to sleep, other nights they would sit and watch a movie with one another, some nights they would even pass up food and just head straight to bed where they would make love until they both passed out. The weekends were all theirs though, sometimes they would have Dinner with Finn and Rachel, sometimes with Cooper and Melissa but tonight it was just the two of them at home relaxing.

"Its getting cold out, maybe we should finally turn the heater on." Kurt snuggled up in a blanket next to Blaine on the couch as they watched The second episode of "New york Arts" the show Cooper and Blaine had been working on, it aired every Sunday at 9 pm and last week they had a huge party at Coopers house for the premier but this was much better Blaine had thought, just him and Kurt.

"Kurt its only mid September..." Blaine reached his arm around to pull Kurt closer to him.

"Fine, just keep me warm." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Always." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and turned his attention back to the TV. About half way threw the show Kurt's phone rang, he didn't want to answer it but it was Melissa and he knew she knew better then to call during the show so it had to be important.

**"Mel, hey, this better be good." **Kurt laughed a little as he pulled the blanket back up and laid his head back down on Blaine's shoulder.

**"Kurt, oh thank goodness. Remember my friend Alexa, the tall Blonde with the huge rack that came to my wedding."** Kurt thought for a moment but then recalled seeing her.

**"Hum yeah i think so."**

**"Well, her wedding planner is being a complete dick and she just called me and asked who my planner was and i told her it was basically you and I who did it all mostly you but then she asked if she could hire you and I and i told her i would need to talk to you but i was okay with it"**

**"So what you are asking me is if i want to plan another wedding with you." **Blaine turned his head and looked a little worried at first but Kurt shook his head and patted his chest to let him know it wasn't what he was thinking.

**"If you are up for it, i mean shes willing to pay big money and with us having a baby soon, i mean Cooper has enough money but it would be nice to do something from home and still make money, its almost perfect Kurt." **

**"Mel, I don't know how you always seam to convince me to do these things but hell why not. Give her my number and tell her to call me tomorrow after 5." **

**"YES, thank you Kurt. This is going to be so much fun!" **Melissa hung up the phone and the show was just going to commercial.

"What did i miss?" Kurt looked to Blaine.

"Coopers character BEN just got called out for doing the wrong move in class over and over again and he got mad and yelled at his teacher and left the dance hall, but enough of the show what was that all about?"

"Melissa wants me and her to plan her friends wedding, she said it will pay big money and i know i have a ton going right now but i really loved doing that with her for their wedding so why not?"

"You know, Kurt i think that might be your thing. You and Melissa should make a business out of it, heck you could even pull Krystal along, I'm sure she wont turn down the chance to make more money" Kurt looked at Blaine, how could everything be so perfect he thought. He placed a small kiss to Blaine's lips and the show was just coming back on.

"Love you forever" Blaine said.

"Love you forever Blaine."

* * *

Another 3 months passed, Alexa's wedding wasn't until after the new year so Kurt and Melissa had plenty of time to plan. Melissa was about 6 months Pregnant now and was at the emotional stage so everything Kurt said to her lately made her cry. Kurt had offered Krystal to cater again and of course she said yes so Kurt was keeping her happy which meant he had time off when ever he wanted really which was coming in handy so close to Christmas time, he and Blaine had plans to make a trip back to Ohio the week before Christmas but they would spend Christmas eve with Melissa and Cooper then Christmas day at their own home.

"I feel like we forgot something" Kurt was in the passenger seat as Blaine drove their rental car to the Hummel household.

"All of our bags are here, just relax Kurt." Blaine was humming along to Christmas music, they were only a block or so away from the house now and the snow was coming down hard.

"I am relaxed, I just feel like... never mind." a few moments later they were pulling in to the drive and Burt and Carole were greeting them at the door. Finn and Rachel had decided to come a few days later and they would stay for Christmas after Blaine and Kurt left, Carole wasn't to happy about not having everybody their on Christmas day but Blaine and Kurt really did just want to spend their first Christmas in their new home.

"I hate that you two are only staying a couple of days" Carole was cooking up some cookies so they all gathered in the kitchen after the but their bags away in Kurt's old bedroom.

"Carole, i know i almost want to stay but we have our nice little home and i just.."

"No, no i get it. I just miss having you all around that's all" Carole smiled and placed the pan into the oven. Burt and Blaine were talking about the new lift he had got at the shop. Kurt stopped for just a second and took everything in, the smell of the cookies, Carole's smiling face as she poured them all a glass of Eggnog, Burt's dirty old hat that he still wore and the wrinkles on his face as he laughed at whatever Blaine was saying. Blaine's shoes with no socks even tough there was a good 3 foot of snow outside. The ring that was still on his finger, he only ever took it off when he showered or washed his hands at work. This was his life, his family, he had gotten past all the horrible things in life and sure more horrible things could happen but he knew no matter what he would always have Blaine to help him get threw it.

"You know, Carole them cookie's smell amazing but I'm a little tired do you mind if i just get to sleep?"

"Not at all Blaine, the cookies will be here in the morning." Carole handed him a glass of eggnog and Blaine stopped to kiss Kurt on the check before he walked upstairs to Kurt's room.

"You know kid, when i first heard you were back with him i was pissed. Then when you said he was living with you i became less pissed, then when he sat me down and asked me if he could marry you i couldn't remember why i was angry in the first place." Burt was sitting in his chair now, Carole next to him on the couch as Kurt sat on the floor next to the fire place.

"I know everything happened so fast Dad but i love him, i always have and something just clicked when he came back. It was like we had never said goodbye to one another. I don't even remember them 4 years now, they seam like a blur"

"Honey fast or slow as long as you are happy we are happy too" Carole reached over to grab Burt's hand.

"I got him a ring, for Christmas. Its sort of like mine but the diamond is smaller, its not that i couldn't afford a bigger one its just i though it fit him better." Kurt was sitting on the couch now next to Carole.

"Have you two even talked about a wedding?" Carole asked.

"A little, there is just so much going on i don't think we have time" Kurt laughed a little.

"Tina and Mike are getting married, which i have been asked to set it all up, I'm also setting up two other weddings for Melissa's friends. We are talking about really making it into a business, Melissa and Cooper have a small guest house in their backyard and she has been talking about turning it into an office for us. Tina and Mike also should be popping out a kid anytime now, Melissa still has a little ways to go. Krystal, Amy and Jim have all agreed to be our main caterer for our company if we start one. Blaine works all week on set and, oh he just got offered another job at a recording label, he isn't sure if hes going to take it yet though. Said it all depends on if "New york arts" gets picked up for another season." Kurt had realized he had been going on and on, Burt and Carole just watching him with worried eyes.

"Oh, wow sorry, i guess when i get going i cant stop sometimes."

"No, honey i love hearing about your life its... You have only mentioned Blaine once during that whole thing. Are you sure you two are okay? making time for one another and everything."

"Yes, oh geez yes, every weekend we spend time doing whatever we want. Everything is fine between us, there just isn't a rush to get marr.."

"We know we are each others everything, no ring, no wedding, no silly paper will change that." Blaine was at the bottom of the steps now, Kurt wondered how long he had been listening.

"Please tell me you just now heard what we were talking about?"

"Don't hate me but no." Blaine looked at the floor as Kurt stood up from the couch and walked over to where he was.

"I will never hate you, and since you already know what you are getting for Christmas come here." Kurt pulled Blaine along and sat him down on the couch. Kurt was gone for a moment and then returned with a small blue box in his hand and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." Kurt sat down as Blaine opened the box, the ring looked just like Kurt's and it made Blaine smile ear to ear.

"I love you." Blaine pulled the ring out of the box and was going to slip it on his finger.

"Oh no you don't" Kurt reached for the ring and then held Blaine's hand in his palm, he slipped the ring on and then put his hand with the ring right next it.

"They are both lovely rings" Carole spoke, Kurt had almost forgot his parents were even sitting there.

"Love you forever" Blaine closed the space between them and kissed Kurt, it was slow and meaningful and Kurt all but melted.

* * *

Alexa's wedding come and gone, everything went perfectly as planned and Melissa and Kurt even got a bonus which they decided to split with Krystal. It gave them enough money that she wanted to expand the coffee shop so she could now serve more food.

"Kurt i hate to see you go because of everything you have done for us but i understand." Amy was sitting on her stool in the shop with Jim behind her, Krystal had stepped out for lunch and said she would be back soon.

"I know, its just with the new business i feel like i can't give you all 100% of me and we will still see each other at weddings!"

"Yeah, yeah, Kurt here's a cake, congrats now get back to work before i have to fire you on your last day" Krystal returned with a small round cake that said "Thanks' on the top of it. They all smiled at one another and got back to work. Once the day was over they all sat around and ate a few bites of the small cake. Kurt said his goodbyes and drove home. Blaine had gotten Kurt his car for Christmas and while Kurt said it was to much he also had way to much fun driving it.

* * *

Kurt had gotten the news of "William Chang" a few days ago and Tina had not wanted to talk about wedding plans which Kurt was grateful for, Melissa did just has she said he was going to. Their guest house was turned into an office for their wedding planning business that they now called "Hummel-Anderson weddings" it not only made Kurt laugh but Blaine got a real kick out of it too. Melissa was in charge of setting the weddings up and Kurt would book all the places and they would both plan details with each other and the bride or grooms. Kurt had yet to book a gay wedding but he just waited for the day.

"Any bookings today?" Kurt stopped off at their office to check in with Melissa before heading home..

"Nope, we will have 4 booked."

"4? last i checked there were only three" Kurt sat down in the chair across from Mel's desk.

"Chang, Patrick, Ruth & Hummel-Anderson."

"Very funny Melissa." Kurt huffed and stood up from his chair.

"Kurt, now that you aren't so busy..."

"Not busy? i have 3 weddings to plan with in 5 months and who knows how many more we are going to get, let alone you and your pregnant self. Once you pop I'll have to hire somebody to help me out for a while."

"Boy you got it all wrong, first, once i have this baby nothing will change, I work from home Kurt! Second, if you feel that we are booking to quick and you are overwhelmed say something. You and Blaine haven't even thought about a wedding for either of you and i know how much you are dieing to plan a gay wedding so WHY not plan your own?"

"Have a good day Mel, don't work to hard." Kurt laughed on his way out the door.

* * *

"Kurt.. Kurt wake up.." Blaine was lightly shaking Kurt awake, It had been a long week for him. He not only set up Mike and Tina's wedding that took place in Ohio so it was tough for him to do all the way from NY but he and Blaine also had to attend said wedding. Almost all the glee kids had been there and Kurt maybe got a little to drunk so the flight home the next day had been rough and all Kurt wanted to do was get in bed and sleep the whole weekend away with Blaine.

"Blaine, we just went to sleep. I love you hun but I'll make you cum in the morning." Kurt rolled him self over and hid his face with a pillow.

"No, Kurt Mel's at the hospital, shes in labor." Kurt shot up from his bed and started to freak out.

"Hey.. hey calm down, we have time okay."

"How far along is she?" Kurt was going threw their closet looking or his clothes.

"Shes dilated to a 3, and sweetie your clothes are over here, i already got them out before i woke you, I'm even dressed so just calmly get ready and we can head to the hospital." Kurt finally took a large breath then walked over to grab his clothes from Blaine, he kissed him lightly on the lips and moved to the bathroom to get ready. They were in the car and to the hospital with in an hour. Blaine walked into the room first, Melissa was going threw a contraction and Cooper was standing by her holding her hand.

"Almost done" the Nurse said, a few moments later Melissa relaxed a little and Kurt and Blaine walked further into the room.

"Hey mommy!" Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Blaine gave Cooper a quick hug and then turned to smile at Melissa.

"I'm at 6 now, they said its going to happen soon." Mel had her eyes closed and was constraining on breathing.

"Have you called Mom and Dad, how about her parents?" Blaine was asking Cooper.

"Yes, they are all going to fly in tomorrow, It's just us for tonight." Cooper took a seat in the chair next to the bed and reached out for Melissa's hand again.

"Mel, me and Blaine are gonna go grab some coffee, we will be in the waiting room okay?" Melissa shook her head okay.

"Babe I'm gonna go with them real quick, I'll be right back." Cooper kissed her cheek and walked out with Kurt and Blaine. The waiting room was just a few doors down from her room and Cooper couldn't stop him self from looking in the direction of the door as the three of them sat down with their coffee.

"This is it huh?" Cooper was whispering for some reason.

"You are going great Coop, and we are right here if you need us okay?" Blaine patted Cooper on the back. A few nurses walked by with a Doctor following them.

"I should get back." Cooper stood up and Kurt and Blaine hugged him before he walked out the door. Kurt scooted next to Blaine on the long bench they had been sitting on and intertwined their fingers. They were quiet for a little while and then Blaine turned to Kurt and started to speak.

"Kurt, i know we aren't even married yet and we are still fairly young but i just had the most crazy thought of us sitting here waiting for somebody to give birth to our adopted child."

"I like that thought." Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand.

"So years from now when we are married and ready this is going to be us?"

"Sure, but i think I'll be sweating more, maybe even crying then" They both smiled at one another and continued to sit and wait. 30 minuets later the doctor and a few nurses walked from the room and down the hall. Behind them was Cooper who had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes were red from crying.

"Its a girl, Blaine I'm a Daddy" Kurt could see the pride in his face ad Blaine jumped up and pulled Cooper in for a huge hug.

"We can all go in after a few minuets, they are cleaning Melissa up and shes going just great and my little girl is beautiful.

"Of course she is, shes an Anderson." Kurt smiled and looked between both Cooper and Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson, you are welcome to visit now" a nurse said as she passed the waiting room. Cooper turned around and Blaine and Kurt both followed him to the room. Melissa was holding the baby and Cooper sat back down in his chair, Kurt and Blaine walked over to stand next to the bed.

"There's Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt." Melissa was glowing, she was sweaty and looked so gross, Kurt wanted to make her shower but her face was beaming of happiness, just like Coopers.

"My god.. i never thought about that really" Kurt smiled and starred at the baby.

"About what?" Melissa's eyes never left her bundle of joy.

"That i was Uncle Kurt." Kurt felt a small tear come down his cheek and Blaine reached over to brush it away, he then intertwined their hands together at their sides.

* * *

It was the middle of March and Kurt and Blaine sat in Kurt and Melissa's office playing with baby Julia.

"You know, i guess going into the wedding planing business when all your friends decide to get married is the best idea ever" Kurt laughed and cooed at Julia as Blaine held her.

"Yeah and with me being off all summer i can work at the label for a few months until we have to return back to the studio for the show." Blaine was offered a few jobs since he started work at the studio but only one really stood out to him. He got the chance to work in a Recording studio helping up and coming artist with music for their first album, Kurt and Melissa's business was a success and it had gotten to the point where Kurt really did have to start turning people away because it was to much. Rachel and Finn had come to him about their wedding finally and they were do to be married next month, they too wanted the wedding to be in Ohio so Kurt would have to fly home a week before and prepare everything.

"After Finn and Rachel's wedding we are going on vacation." Kurt did a little happy dance in his seat.

"And Cooper and I are making a trip to L.A to visit my family so they can all see little Julia."

"Taking her on a plane already?" Blaine looked up at Melissa like he was scared.

"She will be just fine Blaine, don't worry." Melissa couldn't help but smile, Blaine had been the best Uncle ever, along with Kurt.

"Where are my girls?" Cooper called before he entered the room.

"Just finishing up some things." Melissa closed the book in front of her and Cooper reached out to take Julia from Blaine.

"So when you gonna make me an Uncle Blaine?" Cooper smiled at Julia not even looking to see anybody Else's face.

"Years from now Coop, years.." Blaine turned to look at Kurt and he just nodded. They had been talking more serious about their wedding lately and Kurt had so many plans but there still wasn't a set date.

"We need a wedding first Cooper." Melissa stood up to join her husband and daughter.

"Soon, we promise."

* * *

"This is the most amazing vacation Blaine" Kurt was sitting on a blanket that was laid out on the beach, their hotel in the distance and the sun was just setting.

"I can't believe its almost been a year since we got back together." Blaine was sitting behind Kurt, his arms wrapped around him as they looked off into the water.

"That's all? you mean to tell me that we got back together, three couples that we know got married, two of them had babies and we got engaged and bought our own home, our own cars in just a year?"

"Remember when we first broke up, i told you so much could happen in a year" Kurt got shiver down his spine, he never wanted to remember when they had broken up.

"I'd like not to remember that but yes, i guess you were right." They said quietly for a few more minuets until Kurt turned him self to face Blaine.

"Marry me." Kurt said.

"I thought we already agreed to that." Blaine pulled both their hands up with the rings and laughed.

"No, like right now, lets get married."

"Kurt we are Florida, we cant."

"Stupid same sex marriage law, its really horrible to know that there are still states that wont allow it." Kurt settled back into Blaine's arms and turned to look at the water again.

"We will get married once we get home okay?" Blaine kissed Kurt behind his ear and started to sway them both back and forth as he hummed out a tune, after a few seconds Kurt caught on to what he was humming and he started to sing along.

"And got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece. I'm complete."

"Lets go.. right now.. lets fly back to NY and get married." Kurt stood up leaving Blaine with a shocked look on his face.

"We have only been here for 3 days Kurt, we still have the rest of the week."

"Blaine, i don't care. Lets check out and go home. I want to marry you, right now" Blaine stayed where he was for a few moments, that was a completely insane idea. Kurt reached his hand out for Blaine to take it.

"Okay." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they both kissed, Blaine pulled away and grabbed the blanket from the sand and Kurt was already running up the beach back to the hotel. Both of them smiling the whole time, Blaine packing their things checking to make sure they didn't forget anything. With in 3 hours they were on a flight back to NY, both of them falling a sleep on the plane, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder as they held hands in their seats.

* * *

"We're home." Kurt was shook awake when the plane landed.

"We are." the sun was just coming up as they returned to their home, they dragged their bags in and Kurt quickly moved to their bed room, he opened a box that was in the closet and was looking for something. Blaine just stood and watched him.

"Ah!" Kurt pulled out a small bag and then set it on the bed.

"Whats this?" Blaine walked over to the bag and looked inside, he pulled out a medium size box and opened it. Two wedding bands there in it, either of their name on the inside of the bands. Both of them silver.

"I bought them a couple week's ago."

"Kurt you are really serious about this aren't you?" Blaine closed the box and dropped it back down into the bag.

"Of course... wait.. Blaine aren't you?"

"Kurt that's crazy of course i am i just thought you wanted a nice wedding with everybody there." Blaine closed the space between them and rested his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I did, but now i just want to be your husband"

"Lets go then" Kurt reached down to grab the rings and they were both in the car and pulling up outside the court house, everything seamed to be moving so fast but they both made sure to take in the moment. No personal vows there made just the typical stuff and before they knew it they were married, wedding bands on both their hands.

"I love you, i love you so much Blaine" they had somebody take a photo of them during the wedding and without even thinking anything he sent it to all of his friends, family and co-workers. The car ride was far to long and Kurt just wanted to be home and in bed with Blaine. Kurt was flipping threw the radio and a familiar song came on.

"So hold on to me tonight." Kurt turned to look at Blaine and then back down to their hands. He was married, to Blaine. That's when it really finally hit him. Blaine was just pulling up in front of their house and Kurt broke down, tears falling freely from his eyes and he tried to hide it from Blaine but he couldn't. Blaine moved around the car to open the door for Kurt and that's when he noticed.

"Kurt, god Kurt whats wrong?"

"We are married Blaine... MARRIED" Kurt cried again.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this." Blaine was looking down at his feet now.

"No, my god no Blaine. These are happy tears, I'm just so happy." Blaine reached into the car and lifted Kurt, closing the door with his butt as he carried Blaine to the house.

"Over the threshold."

"Over the Threshold." Blaine echoed Kurt. Kurt's phone was going off every 2 seconds with phone calls and text messaged but he ignored it all, Blaine carried them to their bedroom, as he laid Kurt down Kurt pulled him down with him pulling him close to just hold him for a second.

"Love you forever" Blaine said before he started to Kiss Kurt's neck.

"Love you forever" Kurt lifted his hand to look at his rings once more before he got lost in lust.

* * *

**The end... man writing this i wanted to turn it into another chapter because i sort of got carried away with somethings but i just need to end this before it turns into 30 chapters of shit! :) i know it seams rushed but at the very start of this story i always pictured Kurt and Blaine getting married quickly and it not being a huge deal.**

**Thank you to the following people for reading because just knowing that somebody out there liked this story really makes me happy.  
**

pinkcherub00, TheContamination, 20eKUraN11, JoshuaAshita, MellyGleek, S., swedenloveniff. AngelofAme, claudiasachse, foreverSCARLET, vaughn's girl 59, Meechely, lotr14, TashRose1,mvb3, BENSAR, SakuraKiss96, Vivieena, FairytaleBeliever123, lisnlar, JenScott, sunnysky re, TARDISBlue97 i, Anywonder, flopsy87, Live-Life-Louder, TnT Shipper, Candy Criss, vonderfully, cgboi05, ProudOfDarrenCriss, meateatinglover, iloverandyortonwwefan23, whatwasthatbob, jenny4412, AnniejJj, poseidonchild10, parova28, acciochriscriss, PerfectBlackbird, edannat, justsayyoulikeklaine, ffacowgirl89,


End file.
